The Swan and the Horse-Master
by Stahly93
Summary: All her life, Lothriel had lived amongst the elves and Aragorn, the Dunedain ranger. The quest to destroy the One Ring leads her to places she could have only dreamed of, and to meetings with people she would never thought existed. Especially the blond Horse Lord. [Lothiriel/Eomer]
1. A secret Council and a great Journey

**Hello everyone.**

 **I really hope this will be a good story.**

 **It is basically my verison of Lothiriel and no I haven't spelled her name wrong in this story.**

 **You will figure it out soon enough.**

 **I did my research and added a few of my own things and yes, it follows the plot of Tolkien's story, only my way.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a like or a favourite or a comment :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A secret Council and a great Journey**

When Lothriel arrived in Rivendell she was filled with nostalgia. It had been many years since she had run through the halls, walked through the gardens or rummaged through the library. She couldn't wait to see Lord Elrond again and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, but she was looking forward to someone different. Behind her, Legolas climbed off the horse before helping her dismount. He was a tall, blond elf from Mirkwood and a little less galant than his father, the King, but only a little. He looked down at her and shook his head with disappointment.

"Shouldn't you ride your own horse?" he asked.

She sighed and rolled her blue eyes.

"You have asked me this before and I will give you the same answer. I cannot ride."

"Then you should learn." he suggested.

"Why should I learn if I can ride with others?"

They glared into each other's eyes when someone walked down the steps to greet them. It was Aragorn, a ranger from the North and a good friend. He greeted her with a wide smile.

"Lothriel." he laughed.

"Aragorn." She ran into his arms.

He lifted her and spun her around before setting her down again, his eyes traveling over her figure. She hadn't changed much in appearance since he left her with Legolas and his father. Her black hair had grown a little longer, her single white streak more profound, her freckles gained in numbers. She was dressed more like the elves of the woodlands now, armed with bow and arrows, a sword and knives. He himself hadn't changed either although he was dressed more formally than she remembered, but then again, they were here for a council meeting which was hosted this evening. She knew she had to change as well but that could wait. Proudly, she grinned at him and his blue eyes gazed into her green orbs.

"You look well. How was your stay with the wood elves?" he asked.

"Astonishing. I never knew that elves could drink so much wine." she revealed.

"That is only a misconception." Legolas added.

" _Legolas, good to see you well_ , _mellonin_." Aragorn spoke in elvish.

While the two men greeted each other, Lothriel smiled and started to walk up the stairs. Memories came flooding back to her with every step she took. Nothing had changed. Her feet carried her to her favourite place, a balcony with a view over the entire valley. As a child she had always sat there with a book from the library and read in silence, enjoying the songs of the birds and the view. She had missed this serenity. Behind her, Lord Elrond approached, with a fond smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Lothriel." he greeted her.

"Lord Elrond."

She made a small bow. He smirked and opened his arms. It felt like she had returned home into her father's arms. Elrond gently hugged her and welcomed her back. Oh, how she had missed Rivendell.

"Your old room is awaiting you." the elf smiled warmly.

"It is untouched?" she gleamed.

"It was cleaned regularly but everything is as it was." he nodded.

"You have my gratitude. I shall go and change my attire."

"That would be wise." he raised his brow and walked away.

The woman smirked to herself, made a small bounce and quickly walked to that familiar door which had been the barrier to her personal space throughout her childhood. Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door. The room was clean and bright, just as she remembered it. All of her books and drawings were neatly stacked in her shelves. She smiled as the memories came flooding back. Everyday she had practiced her writing and reading of elvish and the common tongue. Lord Elrond had even lectured her in the old runes of the dwarves. Before she wasted any more time, she changed into something more formal. Oh, how she hated dresses but Tauriel had insisted that she would wear one. She knew she would be the only woman present at the council so she did her best to look best. When she left her room she met Aragorn in the corridor. He was in the company of someone very small.

"Frodo, this is Lothriel." he said to the small creature and then looked at Lothriel. "Lothriel, this is Frodo."

Lothriel looked down at the creature. He was small, like a child with dark brown curly hair, big hairy feet and somewhat fine clothing. What strike her most were his big blue eyes.

"Are you the Hobbit who has brought the One Ring with him?" she asked curiously.

She noticed him swallow. A shy one.

"I am."

"You have a lot of courage, little one." she smiled warmly.

"Thank you." he said shyly.

"Let's head to the meeting before we are late." Aragorn suggested and the three made their way to the council.

"Gandalf." she said to the back of an old man dressed in grey robes.

He turned around and smiled gleefully when he recognised her.

"Lothriel. My, my. The last time I saw you, you were but a child. You have grown into a fine woman." the old man laughed.

She smirked at the hidden grin beneath the grey beard. It was true, the last time they had met was when she had just started to learn how to read, but she could never forget the quirky old wizard in grey. He had made the letters from her books light up in different colours and dance over the pages. A memory that would never fade.

"Please be seated." Lord Elrond spoke soft but firmly and everyone complied.

Since Lothriel had come with the woodland elves, she was seated next to their prince. Legolas had changed into blue robes which suited him well. It brought out his eyes. Along with two more elves, Gandalf, Aragorn and the Hobbit, there were other men from Gondor and a few dwarves. She didn't recognise their faces but she knew the white tree of Gondor and the Dwarves of Erebor. The blond man eyed her with some interest although she wasn't sure if it was because of her in general or the surprise that a woman was even present. The dwarves weren't really bothered by it since in their eyes males and females looked the same.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Lord Elrond started. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Lothriel watched Lord Elrond and then sneak a peek at the people around her, without moving her head. Everyone seemed to be one edge from those words. It didn't surprise her. She had seen the threat herself in Mirkwood. She had seen the spiders, the orcs, had felt the darkness creeping over the lands. Lord Elrond looked at each of them before his eyes settled on the small Hobbit who was sitting on the far right from her.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." he gestured to the stone pilth in the middle of the balcony.

Reluctantly and nervously, the little Hobbit stood and slowly walked over to the stone pilth. Pity swell in her heart as she saw the relief on his face after he had carefully placed the small golden ring onto the stone surface. Hobbiton was a long way from here and yet he had carried it all this way. He must have felt its evil the entire time. She was happy for him that he didn't have to carry it any longer. Dark whispers came oozing out from the Ring and while everyone started to discuss, she gazed at the Ring in wonder. She never had bothered to learn black speech and now she was glad that she didn't. Fear build inside her when Legolas abruptly stood up next to her.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas said with surety. She followed his gaze and he was looking at the blond man who was now also standing. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Surprise and disbelief crept over the man's face as he slowly turned around to look at Aragorn, who was sitting in his chair. She could tell that Aragorn was feeling a little uncomfortable from being addressed like this. He had told her himself.

"Aragorn." the man repeated. "This...is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Lothriel sighed and pulled on Legolas's sleeve, signalling him to sit down.

" _Sit down, Legolas._ " Aragorn said after he noticed what she was trying to do.

Legolas sat down with a sigh of defeat and the man also sat down but not before grumbling that Gondor had and needed no King. Gondor hadn't had a King since the disappearance of King Eärnur. Lothriel had read its history. The Stewards of Gondor were to rule 'until the King returned' but Eärnur left without naming an heir. He never returned and while many nobles in Gondor could lay some sort of claim to the kingship, those claims were generally held in doubt, and no one wanted to risk another civil war like the one that had devastated and weakened Gondor. Since then, the Stewards had governed Gondor in the King's sted and she couldn't blame them for believing that a King would never return. But times could always change.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf spoke this time. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond told them.

"What are we waiting for." a Dwarf of red hair grumbled and stood, ready with his axe.

He swung his down with great force onto the small ring but the steel blade shattered and throw the Dwarf back onto the floor. The dark whispers were now louder while the Dwarves tried to help their comrade onto his feet again.

"Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond told the Dwarf. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."

A shudder crept through Lothriel's spine. Mount Doom was a giant volcano in Mordor and it was a horrible place. She had only read about it and even Lord Elrond himself told her it was forsaken from anything that is good. He had told her that Yavanna had no power there, everything was dust and seething hot.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond added and with a certain finality, "One of you must do this."

Lothriel slumped a little in her seat. How was this suppose to happen? Who would be brave or even crazy enough to walk into Mordor and through the Ring into the lava of an active Volcano. The blond man seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." he sighed. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do is folly."

She silently agreed with him Legolas seemed to think otherwise. He jumped to his feet once again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" he snapped at him. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." the Dwarf from before grumbled.

Lothriel sank in her chair as everyone stood to argue what was wisest to be done. She hated this, men arguing. Their started to shout, accuse. Even Gandalf started to bring in some reason into the discussion. Amidst the rumbling, the small Hobbit stood and and started to shout.

"I will take it."

This dispersed the argument and everyone looked down at Frodo with disbelief.

"Tho I don't know the way." he admitted.

Lothriel couldn't help but awe at his courage and smile at his honesty. He really wanted to carry that burden all over again?

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said softly and stood behind the Hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said and kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

This seemed to start a chain of people offering their service. Legolas offered his bow and even the grumpy Gimli offered his axe. To her surprise, even the blond man stood to the forming company. What surprised her even more was when another Hobbit came running out of the bushes and stood with crossed arms next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." he announced with finality but Lord Elrond wasn't impressed.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The blond Hobbit seemed to lose his surety when two more Hobbits came running to their side.

"We are coming two!" they announced and after some glances, Lord Elrond looked at the group that had formed before his eyes.

Lothriel thought for a moment. What was she going to do when they leave? She loved Rivendell and the elves but she didn't want to wither here. Going back to Mirkwood was not an option either, since Tauriel would torment her with her training and the King would just drown her in his melancholy. If there was evil to be fought, she wanted to make a difference as well. She stood and walked over to Frodo.

"I offer you my service as well, little Hobbit." she smiled at him.

All of the four Hobbits looked at her in awe with their big eyes and it was a sight she could only describe as cute.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond mumbled to himself and them smiled. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

This announcement sent a tingle through her. She was part of a world-changing quest and she couldn't hide her excitement. When she readied herself for the long journey and waited with Legolas for the others, Gimli walked up to her.

"I hope you know how to handle yourself, lass." he said as he studied her.

"Well enough to still be alive." she answered and that seemed to be good enough for him.

"Good, good." he nodded.

The blond man, Boromir his name was, was a little less convinced. Although he did offer her some advice on the behaviour of orcs. He was a little charming and she couldn't help but forget the hostility she had towards him because of his thoughts on Aragorn. They all but seemed forgotten, even when Aragorn arrived. When Lord Elrond arrived to bid them farewell, Lothriel noticed something.

"She gave it to you?" Lothriel asked Aragorn.

The silver necklace that belonged to Arwen, Lord Elrond's only daughter, was hanging around Aragorn's neck. She had always known about the deep relationship between the man and elven maiden, and she admired them for this. He deserved a loving woman.

"Yes. Who knows if we will ever meet again." he said softly.

That was true. There was no certainty if they would ever return, especially alive. She sighed and gave Aragorn and strong slap on the shoulder.

"Let's make a return our goal." she grinned and skipped ahead of him.


	2. A long Trail and an old Forest

**I hope the first chapter was enjoyable.**

 **Yes, it is a bit different since she is coming with them but hey, this is my version and I**

 **wanted to share it with you :)**

 **Enjoy and leave a like, favourite or comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A long Trail and an old Forest**

If Lothriel would have kept a diary about the things that had happened on this journey so far, she could have written a novel. They had passed the Misty Mountains through the abandoned mines of Moria, which had been an impressive sight aside from the fact that it was now a tomb. All the Dwarven residence had perished either from lack of nourishment or an arrow. The goblins responsible for the massacre of the Dwarves had quickly sensed their presence in the mines after Pippin had accidentally dropped an old bucket into a well. The cave troll was a lot of work to be dealt with but what followed was even worse. A Balrog had been awaken from their activity and they even lost Gandalf in the process when they tried to flee. Aragorn had taken over the leadership of the company from then on and had led them to the forest of Lorien, where they had met Galadriel, the Lady of light. The sight of the elven maiden still lingered in Lothriel's mind, but also her words.

" _The white swan will rise again._ " she had spoken into her mind. Lothriel didn't yet know what that meant, and even Aragorn wouldn't tell her.

"You will find out one day." he had told her.

Apart from mysterious words, the Lady had bestowed her with two fine swords and when they left the woods behind by boat, a group of Uruk-hai had followed them. Boromir had been killed, Frodo and Sam went off on their own and Merry and Pippin had been taken captive by the Uruks.

"Let's hunt some orc." Aragorn had announced and it had heightened their spirits.

Since then they had run through forests and over plains, chasing a horde of orcs to save the Hobbits. They didn't have much rest since the chase began but in all honesty, Lothriel was enjoying it. Not because the two Hobbits were gone. Oh no, she took a great liking to those two and wanted to get them back but still, the enjoyment was there. This was what Aragorn had trained her for. Endurance was on her side but still, it was difficult to catch up to the horde.

"Hurry!" Aragorn urged them after he noticed that the Uruks had picked up their scent.

"Three days and nights pursuit." Gimli huffed. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli complained as he followed Lothriel who had waited for him.

"We can't rest and you well know this." she smirked.

He grumbled and they both followed the two men ahead. They ran without much of a rest and Lothriel was surprised that Gimli had lasted this long. It was impressive. As she ran, Gimli slowed a little but behind one rock, Aragorn were looking at the ground where the tracks of the horde were clearly visible. When she approached them, she saw a tiny brooch in the shape of a leaf.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn mumbled.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas noted.

"Some hope at last." Lothriel grumbled.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

The three run ahead when Gimli tumbled down the hill. He grunted and picked himself up again with some difficulty.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called. "We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters." he called back. "Very dangerous over short distances."

Lothriel smiled to herself. Despite the strain, the Dwarf was always ready to leave a comment that made her smile. She followed the men up a hill where they paused to look over the vale before them.

"Such beautiful plains." Lothriel awed. "What is this place."

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords." Aragon informed her.

She had heard of this place before. These lands were given to Eorl the Young, the first King of Rohan by Cirin, a Steward of Gondor, as a thank you for his service to Gondor. Eorl the Young had defended Gondor against Easterlings and was given his own Kingdom to rule. Eorl had even managed to tame the father of the Mearas, and this white stallion had been the sigil of the royal house ever since. The taming and breeding of horses was their specialty and their military strength was formidable, with most of them mounted. Aragorn, however, seemed worried.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn mumbled.

"Then let's hurry for their sake." she smiled.

"Aye." he nodded and saw the elf walking ahead. "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" he asked.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas told them.

"But that's Lord Saruman's dwelling." Lothriel noted and then the unthinkable crossed her mind. "Has Sauron's evil tained him? He will be a dangerous enemy and a strong ally lost."

"More than a reason to hurry." Aragorn told her and they started their pursuit again.

They ran and ran without sleep and rest, in hopes of catching the uruks. Gimli had stopped complaining when he realised that it drained his energy. The thought of Saruman falling into darkness still haunted her mind. Sauron would have Rohan between his fingers and Gondor as well. The realm of men would surely be lost. During the run through the night, she tried to calm her mind by focusing on the Hobbits wellbeing. When the sun rose on the next day, Legolas turned to look at it, with worry in his eyes.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." he mumbled.

They paused for a moment to find a trail when they heard the neighing of a horse in the distance. Lothriel scanned the horizon to see a big horde of mounted riders ride towards them. They quickly take cover behind a rock not to obscure the path of the riders. The calvary of mounted men rode pass them, all fully armed. When they all passed, Aragorn stood and looked over them.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragon called over the plains.

The mounted men responded and turned, riding towards them. Lothriel was by Aragorn's side as well as Gimli and Legolas when the riders approached. They huddled back to back and watched tensely as they got surrounded by the horses. When the movement of the horses stopped, spears were pointed into their direction and Aragorn lifted his arms in surrender. Lothriel tensed at the sight of the white horse on the green flag. A man on a white horse with grey spots pushed through and looked down at them.

"What business do two men, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked them but they stayed silent. "Speak quickly!" he demanded.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answered plainly.

Lothriel clenched her jaw when he saw the way the man glared down at the Dwarf. Without a single word and breaking eye contact the man dismounted his horse and glared down at Gimli. He certainly was tall enough to be threatening.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground." he threatened.

Within a split second Legolas pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the man's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas hissed.

The mounted men held their spears at Legolas, protecting their Lord but Legolas stayed stuborn. Lothriel placed a hand on Legolas's arm and he lowered it.

"Forgive him. He is very protective." she apologised and the man glared at her with suspicion.

There was a long silence and an intense eye contact between the two. Has he finally noticed that she was a woman and not a man? Lothriel felt somewhat uncomfortable under his gaze which was interrupted by Aragorn.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said and the man looked away from her. "This is Lothriel, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, of the Woodland realm." The man looked at each of them but his gaze lingered on Legolas, who was glaring back at him. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King."

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin." and with that, he took his helmet off, revealing long flowing locks of a dirty blond colour.

The Rohirrim pulled back their spears and Lothriel breathed easy. Finally the tension was gone but she still stayed a little behind Aragorn and Legolas, shielding herself from the man. Instead she looked at the other men. They were all wearing helmets and were all in brown and green colour but still, most of them were blond, if not all them.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." the man explained and then leaned over to Aragon to whisper. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Aragorn insisted. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

Lothriel watched the man from behind Legolas.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." the horse-master spoke softly with a hint of realisation.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn tried to help as well but the blond's expression didn't change.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he said as he pointed into the distance.

There they could see smoke rise into the sky. Lothriel's heart seemed to twist in pain when she realised what that meant, and Gimli didn't make it any better.

"Dead?" Gimli asked with disbelief.

The blond man nodded with a little shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Lothriel bit her lip and turned away and exhaled loudly. Legolas placed an arm around Gimli's shoulder and the four stood in silence to mourn. When Lothriel turned back around Aragon patted her shoulder and her eyes met with those of the blond man, but only briefly before he looked away again. That's when he whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!" he called and two horses approached.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he spoke to Aragorn and then looked at all of them again. "Farewell."

While he put on his helmet and mounted his horse, the four companions still mourned in silence.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." he told them, looking at them with pity.

"We ride North!" he ordered.

He rode off and the men and horses followed. Lothirel's eyes followed the horde as they disappeared behind the horizon.

"Who was he?" she asked when Aragon mounted the horse.

"That was Eomer, nephew of King Theoden." Aragorn explained.

"Let's hope he didn't mistake our halflings for orcs." she prayed to herself.

Aragorn nodded and helped Lothriel onto the brown horse before mounting it himself. Again, she looked back to where the riders were headed while they themselves rode into the opposite direction. She smelled the carcasses before she saw them and it smelled terrible. When they arrived, they found a mountain of corpses smoldering away. A few helmets, swords and broken spears littered the ground. They had be thorough, those riders. They four hunters dismounted and started their search for any signs of their Hobbit friends. Gimli poked through the corpses when he found something. He pulled out what looked like a belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli muttered.

They hadn't made it. Their corpses were probably in the middle of the heap. Lothriel sighed and gazed up into the blue sky.

" _May they find peace in death._ " Legolas mumbled to himself.

"May they find peace in death." Lothriel repeated to herself in the common tongue.

A simple elven prayer for the deceased and she really wished it upon them. With frustration, Aragorn kicked a helmet of an Uruk-Hai across the grass, screaming in agony and falling to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli sighed.

Lothriel sat down on the ground and started to pray to the Valar, for them to find peace and for the other two Hobbits not to meet the same fate. Aragorn watched her in silence and his eyes wandered to the ground when he saw the flattened grass.

"A Hobbit lay here." Aragorn mumbled. "And the other."

He looked around and noticed something else.

"They crawled." he muttered. He followed the trail of the crawling Hobbits when he noticed something from the pattern. "Their hands were bound." Over by a sword, he found cut robes. "Their bounds were cut."

Lothriel jumped to her feet and followed Aragorn with anticipation. Legolas and Gimli followed too.

"They ran over here." Aragorn said, still looking at the ground, following the tracks. "They were followed."

Judging from the tracks, that was how they lost one of their belts, as far as Lothriel could tell but Aragorn was already a step ahead.

"Tracks lead away from the battle," he said excitedly but then paused in his tracks when he realised what was in front of him. "Into Fangorn Forest."

The forest was dark and the branches twisted. Lothriel had heard many tales of this old forest but some weren't pleasant. Gimli seemed to know those tales as well.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" he muttered.

"Fear of death. Let's go and find them." Lothriel said and step beyond the treeline.

Aragorn and Legolas followed and even Gimli stepped into the forest. There, even Lothriel could follow the tracks and Aragorn let her do so. This time the tracks were easy to follow. There had been far too many prints from horses and orcs that she would never had spotted the small footprints of the Hobbits. In the forest she soon stopped after a while.

"Aragorn." she said and he came to look over her shoulder. "I have never seen such tracks before."

"Orc blood." Gimli spat behind her. They had found the crushed body of the orc that had followed the Hobbits, but their own tracks had disappeared.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn agreed.

Behind them, Gimli was waving around.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli huffed.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory," Legolas mumbled when a low groan was heard. "And anger."

The groans rumbled deep around them as the trees danced in the wind. Gimli raised his axe in suspicion of an enemy. Lothriel stepped a little closer to Aragorn who gently squeezed her arm. This was truly an enchanted forest.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas noted.

They all looked at Gimli who was looking around, his axe raised.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed at Gimli who jumped. "Lower your ax."

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas quietly explained.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli huffed and they continued to follow the strange tracks in hopes of finding their two Hobbits at their source.


	3. A white wizard and a sick King

**I didn't think the views would go so quickly :D**

 **Thank you.**

 **People who know the movie can probably tell that Eomer and Lothriel will meet again soon.**

 **I hope you are looking forward to it :)**

 **Please leave a like, favourite or a comment :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A white wizard and a sick King**

The tracks they now followed where strange. They were big and sunken in, as it it was not only big but also heavy. The prints were far apart as well. It made big steps. Lothriel started to speculate that it really was a walking, talking tree that was carrying the Hobbits with it. If it was friend or foe was another story.

" _Aragorn, something is out there_!" she heard Legolas say.

Aragorn walked up to him as Legolas tried to see passed the trees.

" _What do you see_?" Aragorn asked with a whisper.

"The White Wizard approaches."

Lothriel swallowed and tightened her jaw. Saruman was in this forest? If he really has fallen into darkness, like Eomer had told them, then they has to ready themselves. She reached for one of her throwing knives but stayed glued to the spot.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned them.

They readies themselves, Aragorn gripping his sword, Gimli raising his axe and Legolas nocking his arrow. Lothriel slowly pulled one of knives out of her belt when she heard a twig snap behind her.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

Within a second he swung around when a white light blinded them. Gimli threw his axe at the light which shattered into pieces, Legolas's and even her knife were deflected and Aragorn's sword became red hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." a low voice spoke from the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded to know.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light dimmed and revealed an old man cloaked in white robes, with a long white beard and hair. But there was something different. His face was not of Saruman the White, but of Gandalf the Grey. Lothriel's eyes widened and Legolas went on one knee.

"It cannot be." Aragorn muttered.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologised.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." the man spoke.

"You fell."

"Through fire and water." he started and told them of the battle he had raged against the Balrog sent by Morgoth. Lothriel shuddered when she heard his name. The Valar who had turned from the others to sing a song of his own. The Valar who had created all this evil in the world. Morgoth was the source of all evil even though only one of his puppets was the current threat.

"I've been sent back until my task is done." he told them.

"Gandalf." Aragorn smiled.

"Gandalf?" he repeated with confusion. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli grinned.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." he smiled at them.

Lothriel gasped with pleasant delight. Gandalf was back and now they had their strength back. Gandalf explained to them that Pippin and Merry were fine and that an Ent of the name Treebeard had them in its company. The good news raised their spirits greatly.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf told them.

"Edoras?" Gimli asked. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed Gandalf but he already seemed to know of this.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." he told them with a raised brow.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" he started when the trees grumbled with anger. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"Gimli, stop insulting them with meaningless words." Lothriel hissed.

Gimli only pouted beneath his beard. They followed as Gandalf led them towards the edge of the forest.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf explained. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn noted. "You still speak in riddles."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and both laugh at this remark.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaimed. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf snapped and walked off. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Lothriel sighed and grinned at Legolas who smirked back at her.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli grumbled behind them.

Lothriel giggled and they moved on. She certainly like the new Gandalf. When they reached the edge of the forest, the two horses were still present to their relief. The only one who now needed a horse was Gandalf. He started to whistle when a white stallion approached them from behind the horizon.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas awed.

Lothriel had heard of them before. The wild horses of the North which were tamed by the riders of Rohan. Although this one seemed as wild as a wild horse could be. It approached Gandalf with a raised head.

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explained and they all bowed.

They rode with great speed over the plains of Rohan, Gimli behind Legolas and Lothriel behind Aragorn. The only stopped to rest at night and during those nights Lothriel had trouble sleeping. Many thoughts shot through her mind and stopped her from finding a peaceful rest, but it seemed she wasn't the only one with such troubles. In the distance she heard Gandalf and Aragorn talk.

"The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives." she heard Gandalf say and then whisper. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn but whispered. "Sam went with him."

Among Gandalf whispered she could hear his joy and smiled to herself. The next day at noon they saw Edoras on the horizon, build upon a single hill in the pains.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned and the rode towards its gates.

As they approached, a green flag with a white horse on it fell silently to the ground. Lothriel knew this was a sign, Rohan was growing weak and inside they saw it even clearer. The people looked at them with caution. All were dressed in dark colours and shades. It was uncomfortable and Gimli shared in this feeling.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled.

The demeanor of the people was grim. Surely they hadn't had any days of joy in a long time. She felt sorry for them. Even the children weren't playing. She sure hoped that their arrival would soon result in a change. When walked up the steps to the Golden Hall a group of soldiers came out to greet them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." the man told them.

He had long auburn hair and a beard like all the others. Gandalf nodded and glanced to his companions with a firm nod. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli surrendered their weapons to the men. Knives, axes, swords, bows and arrows were confiscated.

"The woman is armed, too." one of them said.

"Indeed I am." Lothriel grumbled and handed them her two swords, bow and arrows, and her belt with knifes.

They threw her uncomfortable glaces. The men of Rohan were certainly unaccustomed to armed women. When all the weapons were taken, Gandalf gave the man before him a reassuring smile, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Your staff." the man noted. Gandalf pouted and then pulled out a lie that Lothriel never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." he said pityingly.

The man pressed his lip to a tight line, nodded and turned around. The doors were opened and Gandalf threw her a quick wink before they were led into the halls. What an unbelievable wizard. Inside the hall they found a small and withered man sitting on a lonely throne. Lothriel's eyes wandered from the King over the pillars. Wooden carvings decorated the hall. It was a little similar to Rivendell but not as delicate and fine. When Gandalf spoke she found her focus again.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" the King spoke weakly.

The dark man next to the King whispered with him. He was a shrewd looking man with very pale skin. She wrinkled her nose as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Such darkness shrouding him." Lothriel whispered to Aragorn.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." he man sneared.

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Gandalf held his staff into the pale man's face and he inched back with fear.

"His staff." he muttered. "I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The armed men who had walked with them suddenly came rushing over. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, through punches and kicks, kept them away from Gandalf. Lothriel was kept from such an assault when one grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat.

"Cease, or she will die!" he threatened but the company ignored him. "They don't seem to value your life."

"That's because they know me." she grinned, grabbed the man's arm and threw the man over her shoulder. She took his knife and held it to his throat, his eyes wide open. "Never seen a fighting woman before?"

He firmly shook his head and Lothriel raised her head to see her companies having knocked out all of the men that had attacked them. Gimli had Wormtongue in his clutches and Gandalf continued to make his way towards the King.

"Theoden, son of Thengel too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me!" Gandalf spoke to the King.

"I release you from the spell." Gandalf muttered and concentrated.

Silence fell when the King started to laugh. It build to a loud laugh and Lothriel frowned out of confusion. Was Gandalf really not powerful enough?

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." the King grinned.

Undeterred, Gandalf removed his grey robes and the room was bathed in a white and soft light. This caught the King by surprise and he gasped.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said and pointed his staff at him.

From the corner of her eye, Lothriel saw a beautiful blond woman appeared who wanted to run to the King but was stopped by Aragorn.

"If I go, Theoden dies." the King spoke with Saruman's words.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine." he grumbled.

"Be gone." Gandalf commanded.

Theoden wanted to stand but Gandalf pushed again. This seemed to be the final push as the King fell silent and started to slowly fall from the throne. The blond woman ripped herself from Aragorn's grasp and ran to the King, catching him before he fell. In wonder, Lothriel removed the knife from the man's throat and watched as the King's colour returned to his face, his skin lifted and his hair caught it's colour again. He looked at the woman in wonder.

"I know your face." he mumbled. "Eowyn."

Gandalf stepped over to the King who looked up at him with clear confusion.

"Gandalf?" he asked as if he was looking at a ghost. Gandalf smiled at him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Slowly Theoden rose to his feet, a little shaken but his strength returning. Lothriel took the liberty to help the man she had defeated to his feet.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." he muttered to himself.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said and one of the men brought out a sheathed sword.

Theoden slowly gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. His eyes wandered and then his gaze shifted to Grima. While they threw him outside, Lothriel walked over to Eowyn, the blond maiden who was now crying.

"My lady." Lothriel bowed. "Do not be ashamed to shed tears. I know they are tears of joy." she smiled.

"They are." Eowyn smiled and then studied Lothriel's face. "Who are you?"

"I am Lothriel." she introduced herself.

Eowyn smiled at her and took her hand. Her hands were cold against hers and it was clear to Lothriel that this woman hadn't smiled like she now did in a very long time. Lothriel smiled back warmly and softly kneaded her cold hands. She walked the blonde woman outside to see the King's judgment.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Grima wailed but the King followed him, his sword firmly in his hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King shouted at him with his anger boiling. Lothriel didn't judge him for this.

"Send me not from your sight." Wormtongue begged.

Theoden lifted his sword to strike the man but Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn explained his actions.

The King lowered his sword and Aragorn offered his hand to the man on his knees but Grima spat on it and ran.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, pushing through the crowd.

In the silence, the people of Rohan turned again to see their King standing on his own two feet again.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Aragorn shouted.

Everyone fell to their knees, even Aragorn. Theoden looked around and after a moment of silence, he noticed the absence of someone.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" the King asked.

That evening, the funeral of the King's son was held. The mournful sorrow returned after the joy of the King's return of health. She had learned from Eowyn that Theodred had died of his injury after he had been attacked by orcs. He was the only survivor of that ambush until he passed not two days ago. They carried his cold and lifeless body on shields, people dropping flowers on him as his body passed. Gandalf, Aragorn along with Gimli, Legolas and Lothriel followed the soldiers carry the body of the deceased prince to his final resting place, outside the walls of Edoras. When his body was carried into the tomb, Lothriel spotted Eowyn, dressed in black.

And then Eowyn, amongst her tears, began to sing.

" _Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

 _Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde_

 _Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest_

 _And maga deorost Bealo_."

"What was she signing?" Lothriel asked Aragorn as they walked back to the Golden Hall.

She knew that Aragorn was familiar with this tongue and translated for her, quietly.

"An evil death has set forth the noble warrior. A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death."

They returned to the Golden Hall of Edoras. Eowyn hugged Lothriel in search of comfort which she gladly gave her. Eowyn was a tall woman, a little taller than Lothriel but only just. The two women stood embraced when the doors opened and Gandalf came, with the King, a small girl and a boy.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn told them when they nourished the children.

"Where is Mama?" the girl asked.

Eowyn hushed the child and comforted her. Lothriel's heart sank. Saruman was really trying to make Rohan fall to its knees and what was even worse was that he was succeeding.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf tried to talk some sense into the King's mind.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." the King stood. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not." Aragorn told the king.

"When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden spoke back with distaste.

"If you don't fight, your people will all but cease to exist in the near future. We have seen a small taste of his army and that is something you cannot hide your people from. The death will be great if you fight, but not as great if you would do nothing." Lothriel commented and the King glared at her with disbelief. "It's just my opinion." she shrugged.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked and Theoden looked at him with stern eyes.


	4. A blooming friendship and a long night

**Okay, I didn't expect for the views to go up like that.**

 **Thank you for the comments so far :)**

 **To ease you the wait, they finally meet again.**

 **And to annoy you, only briefly.**

 **But I promise, there will be some more E/L in the next chapter.**

 **If I finish the 5th chapter today, I will post it, but I can't make promises.**

 **I have a lot to do today .**

 **Enjoy and leave a comment or like or favourite :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A blossoming friendship and a long night**

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf scoffed as he stomped down the hill with haste.

After the King had announced that the city was to be emptied in haste, Gandalf had grumbled to himself as they walked to the stables. To her knowledge, Helm's deep was a fortress of refuge for the people of Rohan. She couldn't really argue against that decision since it seemed the wisest in the King's eyes.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gandalf grumbled.

"I do not blame them." Lothriel shrugged and tried her best to keep up.

"Who would defend them if not their King?" Gandalf continued to ramble about the King's decision.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn tried to reason with the wizard when they reached the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn answered.

Lothriel didn't hear what Gandalf mumbled in the end but she knew what he was planning. If she could ride herself she would have done it, finding the Rohirrim that wandered in the north. If Helm's Deep really was a trap they had to do all they can to protect them. Lothriel could already sense it. This was going to be her first big battle and she would be stupid if she didn't admit that she was scared. She had fought many enemies throughout her life. There were bandits, orcs, trolls and even spiders, but those had always been small groups. Never had she faced an army let alone fought in an army. Excitement, fear, anticipation. Those emotions just shot through her when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's good that you are scared. It means you know your limit."

She smiled weakly at Aragorn. There was some truth to his words. Knowing your limit meant you knew when you did all that you could, that you gave it your all. But in this case it could mean her death. She pressed her lips into a tight line and Aragorn wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a supportive squeeze.

"Don't think much of it." he said softly, placing a kiss on her head.

Her eyes followed him as he headed further into the stables where one of the horses was refusing to hear to the men as they pulled it out of its box. It was a beautiful brown stallion and when Aragorn approached it, one of the man warned him.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

"That horse misses his master. Poor thing." Lothriel walked with Aragorn.

Yes, being able to speak elvish allowed to to communicate with animals, especially horses. And this one was repeating its words. _Master, master._ Aragorn understood too and walked over to the stallion. She noticed that Eowyn was standing in the stables as well, stroking a horse's snout. The woman watched as Aragorn spoke to the horse. It calmed down after a few spoken words. Eowyn seemed to understand the tongue in which Aragorn spoke.

"His name is Brego." Eowyn told Aragorn. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Bregor?" Aragorn repeated. He then continued to speak with the horse while Lothriel helped one of the men with another horse.

"The stables are so empty." she noted and the man nodded.

"Since Lord Eomer had been banished along with his eored, the stables have been sparse." the man told her.

There was that name of that man again. He really was seen highly by the people of Rohan and his absence was missed like the presence of the prince. She had even heard whispers about him now being the heir to the throne of Rohan, now that the King's son was gone. Did that man even know this? He would be in for a surprise, should he return. Lothriel caught up in the conversation again as she approached Aragorn.

"Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." he told her but she gave the horse a sad glance.

"My lady, he is wise to say so." Lothriel said in meanes of encouragement.

"You may free him." Eowyn told her with a sad smile.

"My lady." Lothriel bowed.

Lothriel took the horse's reins and he obediently followed her. While she led the stallion onto the meadow before the city gate, the stallion told her of his belovéd master. She smiled at how Brego seemed to swoon over his deceased rider. The horses really adored their men.

" _Go now, Brego_." she muttered to the horse. " _Be free._ "

She gently stroked the stallion's neck and examined his brown fur. He really was a beauty. A smiled played on her lips.

" _Why do I have the feeling we will meet again_?" she asked him and he snorted.

He gently nudged her elbow and Lothriel looked up over the plains when an idea came to mind.

" _How about helping me with something._ " she grinned.

After she had let Brego go and watched him gallop into the distance, she returned to the stables where Aragorn was saddling his horse for the journey. Most of the residence of Rohan had already started their long walk to Helm's Deep. A long line of people stretched over the plains. Some of the soldiers were mounted while other horses pulled wagons of provisions which were too heavy to carry. While she helped Aragorn prepare the horse, he turned to her.

"Would you ride or walk?" Aragorn asked her.

"I would like to walk." she said with a smile.

She found that Eowyn had waited for her to walk with, much to her delight. The last months she had spend in the company of men. Now she finally could talk with another woman, about the womanly stuff. Eowyn seemed to enjoy her company as well. While she guided the horse Gimli was sitting on, they listened to the dwarf talk about his kin. The subject of female Dwarves was the most interesting.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli told the two women.

"It's the beards." Aragorn whispered and gestured stroking an invisible beard.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground," Gimli gestured and all laugh at this. "Which is, of course, ridiculous."

Out of no reason, the horse he was riding suddenly galloped ahead and Gimli slipped out of the saddle, landing with a big thud on his back. Both Lothriel and Eowyn rushed towards him, helping the poor Dwarf to his feet.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." he disclaimed.

King Theoden watched as he saw Eowyn laugh. A sad smile played on his lips.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orks. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." he told Aragorn. Lothriel caught up with the conversation.

"Did Lady Eowyn not have any more family?" she asked the King.

"Her elder brother, Eomer, who cares for her deeply, but now banished and far north from here." he explained, shame reflected on his face.

Under the influence he had banished his nephew and many able men that could have heightened their defence. She could tell that he regretted it deeply.

"I thought I saw a slight resemblance." Lothriel smiled.

"They surely have the same stubbornness." Theoden chuckled.

As they continued walking over the plains, the weather stayed on their side. When they took a break at noon, Lothriel decided to sleep for those two hours. When they resumed their journey, she felt well rested and thought it be wisest if she walked ahead. Two riders rode past her and she kept her eyes open. She followed them and saw they talk but also their horses, panicking.

"What is it? Hama?" one of the men asked.

"I'm not sure." the other replied and both looked around, disoriented.

From the left, Lothriel thought her eyes were cheating her. A warg and an orc rider had sneaked a little too close to the caravan of people. The warg jumped down from the rock and attacked one of the horses. Lothriel acted quickly and shot an arrow into the warg's head, killing it before it reached Hama. Legolas was on the scene quickly, cutting the throat of the orc.

"A scout!" Lothriel shouted over to Aragorn who had also approached to see what was happening.

He nodded and ran back to where the people were walking. The King rode up to him.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked with urgency.

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted.

Lothriel could hear the screams of fear behind her as she and Legolas stepped onto the cliff and see a horde of warg riders approach them. There were about 30 of them and they were sent for one purpose; to kill the women and children. She nocked an arrow to her bowstring and looked over to Legolas, who had done the same.

" _Let's make it rain_." she grinned and both began to shoot their arrows.

He smirked at her and they started to fire arrows at the approaching wargs. They were fast but Legolas and Tauriel had trained Lothriel to be exceptional with the bow. They managed to take down about 5 of the riders when the Rohan cavalry came from behind. Legolas swung onto the horse with Gimli and Hama helped her onto his.

"I thank you." he spoke into her ear.

"Just keep the horse steady." she told him and started to aim again.

The ambush was over in about 15 minutes. A few horses were lost but most of the men were still breathing. The wargs were killed off and the riders also met the same end. One orc however seemed to chuckle at the fact that he had managed to grab a silver necklace from a man before he took a tumble off the cliff. Lothriel gazed over the edge at the roaring river beneath but there was no sign of Aragorn, only his necklace. Her mind told her he was gone, but her heart refused to believe it. When they arrived at Helm's Deep, a fortress in a corner of a mountain, she still hadn't shed a tear. No, he was still alive, she was sure of it.

"Thank you." Lothriel thanked Hama.

She had ridden back with him and he was more than grateful to her that she saved him. When they told Eowyn about Aragorn, she hugged the woman, offering her comfort.

"My lady, I know he is still alive. I just know he is." Lothriel told her but also herself.

Eowyn's tears caused Lothriel to shed a few with her. They stayed like this for a while before she freshened herself. The next morning was a quiet one. A few still mourned the fallen who had been taken by the wargs and the King had even considered Lothriel to be a part of the war council, after having seen her preform in a battle. He saw her capabilities and for that she was grateful. While they discussed how to strengthen the walls defences, the door to the hall opened and a wet and dirty man walked in. Lothriel's heart soared.

"Aragorn." she jumped into his arms. "I knew you would return. Was it Brego who found you?"

Aragorn looked at her in disbelieve and laughed.

"You are so cunning." he grinned and kissed her forehead.

Lothriel was glad that her heart didn't fail her and that her little deal with Brego had worked out for the better. What followed was not as jolly as the reunion. On his way to Helm's Deep, Aragorn had caught a glimpse of the danger that was approaching.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn nodded.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

This hit like a hammer. That was an army too big to imagine. Saruman was serious of making Rohan crumble.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden repeated in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn announced.

"Let them come." the King said firmly.

While Aragorn walked with Theoden to look at the defenses, Lothriel stayed on one of the Towers, watching everyone prepare for battle. People were walking around with supplies, soldiers were sharpening their weapons. She looked over the stretch of flat land before Helm's Deep. At night, this would be crawling with orcs who had discipline, at least to a degree. She tried to imagine what ten thousand orcs looked like when Hama approached her.

"Are you impressed by the keep?" he asked.

She looked at him and then her eyes wandered around.

"Thick and high walls, able men to defend it. We might have a chance." she said lazily.

"Might?"

"There is a drainage hole I have seen. That is a weakness you will have to redress."

"How is that a weakness?"

"'Tis a wizard we are fighting. He and his army have something that no other army has. Fire."

"And how will fire defeat stone?" he asked with a raised brow.

"There are things I have seen, horse-master. A wall of stone is no hinderance to a wizard." she whispered. "But don't let my words discourage you. We shall see morning come." she smiled and left. "If I have the courage to fight then you should too." she grinned.

Courage. Courage or acceptance that she might not survive the night. She didn't know which. She had learned that if you show courage the it will be taken on by the people around her, including fear and happiness. Emotions were able to pass from one person to the other, and if you knew this it could turn the tides quickly. As she walked back to the hall, her path crossed with the King.

"Ah, Lothriel." he greeted her.

"My King." she said with a small bow.

"I will need you on the walls. Legolas tells me you are a good archer." he told her.

Eowyn had caught this from behind her uncle and seemed furious.

"Why is Lothriel allowed to stand on the walls and not I?" she asked, frowning.

"Lothriel is a fighter unlike I have ever seen. She will be a great addition to our defence." the King explained.

"I can fight as well." Eowyn spoke and Lothriel flinched at her tone.

"No, and that it my final word." the King snapped at her and walked off.

Lothriel didn't know what to do. Eowyn was drowning in jealousy and she feared their friendship, that they had started to built, was breaking.

"My lady." Lothriel spoke quietly when Eowyn turned around, with a sad smile.

"I am sorry, Lothriel. I didn't mean to sound jealous, but I want to be able to protect the people as well." she said, her voice almost breaking.

"My lady, you are the last thing that stands between the orcs and the people. Should they break down those doors, we will need you." Lothriel told her.

This seemed to lighten her spirit as the lady gave her a warm smile, a tight hug and then disappeared into the hall. Downstairs, men and old boys were given the remaining weapons that were stored in the dungeons of Helm's Deep. Theoden had tried to heighten their numbers by bring in the elderly men and boys who were almost men.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn told them as they helped prepare them.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli noted.

"Or too few." Legolas added. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

He was speaking the truth. The additional soldiers had fear reflected in their eyes and she didn't blame them she was sure that fear was in her eyes as well. Yet she still tried not to let it show. How well that was working, she didn't know.

" _And they should be three hundred against ten thousand_!" Legolas said and Lothriel dropped her head.

" _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras_." Aragon said.

" _Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die_!" Legolas raised his voice.

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn shouted.

This caught everyone's attention and after what seemed like a death stare, Aragorn headed out of the room. Legolas wanted to follow, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad." Gimli said.

" _You are right, Legolas. But Aragorn is right as well._ " Lothriel said and also left. She later regretted this, since she didn't see her companies before the battle began.

The gruesome battle that followed was just the way Lothriel feared it would be. At nightfall the army of armoured Uruk-hai had reached Helm's Deep and the skies wept at the battle that unfolded beneath it. Arrows whizzed through the air, growls echoed through the night, screams of despair and death pierced into Lothirel's mind. But she stayed vigilant. Since Legolas and Gimli had started to play their little game again, it eased her mind and pushed her to take as many orcs down as she possibly could. The elves were of great help but when the orcs managed to blow a hole into the thick stone walls, the fear came crawling back. They tried their best to push the orcs back but to no avail. They retreated into the

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden said with a finality in his voice.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn he urged and then looked at Hama. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked Hama but he didn't answer. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Hama told him and looked at the door as another thud shook it.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn ordered them with urgency.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden groaned.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Theoden muttered.

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli noted.

Truly, it was. Through the small window in the walls, the soft light of the rising sun gave them their greeting to a new day. They had survived the night but the battle wasn't won yet. However the King seemed to consider Aragorn's idea.

"Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time!" Theoden announced.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered and ran out of the hall, up a set of stairs.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Theoden told Aragorn and Lothriel couldn't help but smile.

They all readied themselves in haste while the orcs still tried to ram down the door. Horses were saddled and mounted, and that was when the low sound of the horn echoed through the stone.

"Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn. Forth Eorlingas!" the King shouted and charged out of the door, followed by the other mounted men.

Lothriel had taken a seat behind Aragorn as he urged his horse into a gallop out of the hall. They left a line of carnage as they rode through the streets, killing orcs and making their way to the gate and outside where the rest of the army of Uruk-hai was waiting to storm into Helm's Deep. Aragorn was fierce with his sword, cutting down orc after orc, but Lothriel felt useless behind him. So she jumped off the horse and into the mass of orcs. It was certainly more effective than sitting on the back of a horse. One after the other, orcs fell victim to her swords. It was exhausting but the adrenaline was pulsing through her, giving her a strength she never thought she possessed. The sudden echoing neigh of a horse caught their attention. They all looked up to the hill to the east to see a man in white on on a white stallion, looking down at them. Lothriel's heart soared. Gandalf was back and he wasn't alone. Behind him, a man on a horse rode next to him. He drew his sword and then shouted.

"Rohirrim!"

On cue, a horde of mounted soldiers joined them. The King, who was on his horse next to her, seemed thrilled at the sight.

"Eomer." Theoden grinned.

"To the King!"

The words were echoed by the men and they charged down the hill with raised weapons. The thunderous tremor of the thousand of hooves swelled up Lothriel's courage and she resumed her assault on the orcs, who now had their backs turned to her. The orcs assembled at the bottom of the hill, raising a wall of spears to meet with the charging cavalry. When the horses nearly reached the bottom, the sun peered over the crest of the hill, blinding the orcs, moving their spears away. The horses collided with the wall of orcs and struck them down, one by one. The enemy was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the reinforcement. Lothriel made her way through the mass of orcs and they became easy targets to her blades. They were disorientated and confused, some of them still blinded by the a few more corpses of orcs she had reached the horses. A sword suddenly swung into her direction, which she blocked and she saw it belong to a mounted man.

"Do I look like an orc to you?" she snapped and the man flinched.

She recognised the helmet. It was Eomer, the King's nephew. and he looked both shocked and surprised to see her.

"The battlefield is no place for a woman." he said as he pierced an orc with his sword.

"Oh please, spare me of this lecture." she groaned as she killed an orc. "I have heard it too many times."

She spun around to her knees and shot an Uruk in the face, from underneath the horse's belly, before it could attack the horse of the blond horseman. Without giving him a second glance she continued striking down orc after orc. It took only a few minutes for the Uruks to accept their defeat. They ran passed the horses towards the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. Theoden's shouts of 'victory' were all but drowned in Lothriel's realisation that she had just survived her first battle. But there were more to come and she felt more than prepared.


	5. A happy reunion and a clashing of swords

**Wow, I am really dedicated to this.**

 **BUT NOW**

 **THE LONG AWAITED E/L MOMENT.**

 **Well, two moments.**

 **I hope you like my version of her.**

 **And is everyone in character? .**

 **And are the chapters too long? let me know**

 **Enjoy and leave a like, comment or favourite!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A happy reunion and a clashing of swords**

As the orcs raced into the forest, Lothriel was the only living person left standing amongst the many carcasses around her. She felt more than exhausted. Like the others, she had fought all night long and into the morning. The strength in her legs was failing her but she kept standing, panting heavily. The mounted soldiers tried to chase the orcs into the forest when she heard a shout.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" someone warned.

They all paused and in the distance and silence, Lothriel could make out the trees moving and the orcs screaming. A smirked played on her lips. They had truly won. While she concentrated on not falling over, Aragorn rode towards her.

"Lothriel." was all he said and her smile told him all he needed to know.

She didn't hear what the men were discussing but she felt many eyes on her. Gimli cheered when he saw her alive and she leaned her hands onto her knees. Slowly she regained her composure and sheathed her swords.

"Lothriel, help Eowyn guide the women, children and elders back to Edoras." the King ordered her and then turned to the eored that had been returned. "You will help lady Lothriel in this task. Eothain, Hama, you come with us."

There were murmurs and the eored split up. Horses snorted and men shouted orders. Lothriel was a little starstruck. The title of a 'lady' had never been given to her and now she had an eored to deal with. She huffed and then looked up at Aragorn.

"Where will you go?" she asked him.

"To Isengard. Saruman needs to be confronted." he explained.

She nodded and looked over to the forest and then at the men.

"If you approach slowly with your weapons sheathed, they will not harm you." she told him with surety and he half-smiled.

He turned his horse and she saw the nervousness in some of the men.

"I wish you luck." she called after them and then placed one hand on her chest. " _Alámenë._ "

Go with a blessing; that was what she wished them. They didn't know what was happening in Isengard and therefore, danger still loomed around the corner. The King nodded and then they started to move. Horses trotted past her and when she looked up at one of the riders, her eyes met with hazel. Eomer was giving her a parting glance and then the men rode off into the forest. The erode behind her looked after the men as the last horse disappeared behind the trees and then looked at Lothriel.

"My lady, are the women and children in the caves?" one of them asked.

"Yes, go and see them." she smiled weakly.

The first riders started to ride off to the gate when one of the riders paused next to her and offered his hand. She complied willingly and let herself be hoisted onto the horse. The riders reunited with their families since a week had passed since their banishment. Eowyn was also happy to see Lothriel again and she explained what had happened and where the King was. Together they organised the journey back to Edoras. Because of her exhaustion, and not being able to ride on her own, Lothriel sat on a wagon with Eowyn. She lay on the soft blankets as she rested her eyes a little.

"I envy you, Lothriel." Eowyn spoke after a while.

"Why so, my lady?" she asked.

"You can go out there and fight and none of the men ask why." the blonde smiled.

"Oh, they do ask, but only behind my back. I have trained long enough to know that I can fight better than most. But I also envy you, my lady. You are sweet and beautiful, the men and women adore you. Me they just see as an abomination." Lothriel assured her.

"Oh no. I do not believe they think this." Eowyn insisted and then gripped Lothriel's hand. "You are a strong woman. I hear the men talk highly of you, especially my uncle."

Lothriel smiled. Eowyn's hands weren't so cold anymore. Her fire had returned and Lothriel promised herself that she would spar a lot with her new friend. She closed her eyes and kneaded Eowyn's hand.

"Your uncle is a wise man and a great warrior. His decision to charge out there saved us all." she told Eowyn.

"My brother also saved us, bless his heart. If the white wizard hadn't found Eomer, then the battle would have been lost." Lothriel heard a smile in her words.

"Aye. That was magnificent when the Rohirrim rode down the hill with the sun blinding the enemy." she remembered.

"I am proud of my brother. He has received much glory for his deeds."

"He does seem like an able warrior."

"Aye and he has always wrapped me in wool." Eowyn laughed. There seemed to have been a change on Lothriel's face, since Eowyn came up with a strange question. "Do you find him to your liking?" she giggled.

Lothriel opened her eyes and saw the smirk on Eowyn's face. She thought for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Lord Eomer?" Lothriel scoffed. "Please, my lady. I have never spoken to him."

"Well, you could try." Eowyn suggested.

"There are more urgent matters to address, my lady." Lothriel said. "War is upon us."

"Indeed." the blonde agreed and then let Lothriel sleep.

When they reached Edoras they were all relieved to find it unscaved. And no ambush had befallen them. Lothriel awoke when the wagon passed through the gate and her yawn made some of the men chuckle. She helped return the horses to the stables and then resided in the Golden Hall with Eowyn, enjoying a warm meal and a warm bath. All the while, they waited for the return of the King and of Aragorn. Eowyn was also awaiting the return of her brother. Both women stood at the steps of the hall from where they had a great view over the plains. When they saw a group of riders approach, both made their way down the stairs.

"The King has returned!" they heard a call.

When they reached the stables they already saw the King and Aragorn, along with Gimli and Legolas. Lothriel gasped with excitement when she saw two more little people accompanying the riders.

"Pippin!" Lothriel cheered and ran towards the small Hobbit.

He looked around confused and then saw the black-haired woman approaching him. His eyes widened and he climbed of the horse.

"Lothriel." he laughed and hugged her.

"Lothriel!" she heard a voice from above.

"Merry!" she beamed and helped the Hobbit of the horse. "How happy I am to see you two alive and well."

The Hobbits hugged her again and laughed. Then they started to tell her what they had witnessed. They had rallied the Ents together and attacked Isengard. Saruman was now dead and Isengard was under water. She was more than surprised and Gimli even confirmed it. She laughed when Gimli complained that the two Hobbits had been smoking, drinking and eating through the supplies of Isengard by the time they had arrived. Then Lothirel's eyes met with the rider whom Merry had ridden with. Eomer looked at her with an emotionless expression and she turned her attention back to the Hobbits.

"Eomer!" a voice from behind caught her attention.

Eowyn ran towards the man and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. Lothriel smiled. This was a happy reunion for them all.

"Brother." she laughed as he hugged her.

"Eowyn, how are you, sweet sister?" he asked.

"I am well brother. I even found a new friend." Eowyn told him.

"Who?"

"Lothriel is her name. She is right here." Eowyn smiled and turned around but Lothriel was already gone. "She must have left. But she was the one with the Hobbits."

"I see." Eomer nodded. "But I am just glad that you are unharmed."

Later that day, Lothriel was sitting on the roof of the Golden Hall. She had decided that this was now her favourite spot in all of Edoras. From up there she had a great view over the plain in all directions and she even saw the two siblings walk to the tombs of their cousin. Her eyes couldn't see that well from that distance but she saw them pray and place flowers on the youngest tomb. Lothriel stayed up on the roof until the sun started to set. It was time for the minute of silence and the festivities. In the Golden Hall benches and tables had been put out for the army of Edoras. Lothriel's place was behind Aragorn and next to Legolas. All were out of their armour and in simple clothing. Only Lothriel had decided to stay in her combat clothing. She knew that if she had to change into something different, Eowyn had forced her into one of her dresses, and that was something she wanted to avoid. After all, she hated dresses. While Eowyn handed a filled golden goblet to Theoden, Eomer stood next to him. She was surprised to see him the way he was, dressed in simple clothes, his hair washed and combed, hanging loosely over his shoulders. Her attention drifted to Theoden, before she would be caught by Eowyn looking at her brother. The King lifted his goblet and everyone stood.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" they all called out and then drank from their cups.

After the silence, the celebration started. Everyone was of merry spirit, passing cups around, eating, laughing and drinking. The two Hobbits also had a few drinks to many and were on top a table singing and kicking their feet around. Lothriel stood by Aragorn's side along with Eowyn, watching, laughing and clapping. Aragorn suddenly turned around and Eomer stood next to them.

"How are you enjoying the festivities, my friend?" he asked with a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Eomer." Aragorn grinned.

Lothriel looked over her shoulder and watched the two men hugged and smiled at each other. That's when Eomer locked eyes with Lothriel. She looked back at the Hobbits and Eowyn whispered, while the men exchanged a few more words.

"You can talk to him now."

"I don't want to." Lothriel hissed and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to get another drink." Aragorn told them and left.

Lothriel gazed after Aragorn as he disappeared in the crowd. She locked eyes when Eowyn smirked and also took her leave with the excuse of getting a drink. Lothriel looked after her friend who had abandoned her out of sheer entertainment. To her surprise, Eomer was still hadn't moved and now walked next to her.

"Your name is Lothriel, if my memory doesn't fail me." Eomer started.

She turned her head to look at him. Many would accuse her of being blind if she said that he wasn't handsome. A finely groomed beard, long blond hair, hazel eyes and broard shoulders. Although she knew that being handsome was not that what counted. Strength was one thing and the other kindness, which was something many men said they had but didn't. A lack of honour was also often present in men. She pushed her thoughts away. This was just a casual conversation they were about to have. Nothing more.

"Aye, that is my name. And you are Eomer, the horse-master." she teased.

Why was she teasing? She did remember how he had reacted the last time he was called that way. Maybe she could find out his true colours if she angered or annoyed him.

"Not a master." he half smiled.

"No? Then what are you, my lord?" she asked.

"The third Marshal of the Mark. That is something different." he explained.

"How?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Every man of Rohan is a horse-master." he spoke with pride.

"I see." she nodded with a smile.

They stood in silence for a moment and watched the Hobbits start into another jolly song. He certainly was formal. He seemed so different now from when she first met him. He seemed calm now and not agitated or threatening. After some time he cleared his throat and she looked at him, knowing he was going to speak again.

"I have to apologise for my brutish action on the battlefield." he started, briefly looking down. "I should have known that you weren't an orc. Forgive me."

"And I apologise for snapping at you. I know that men don't expect a women to be on the battlefield." she smiled. "But you have returned the Hobbits. For this, I am truly grateful to you."

"They were lucky enough to have escaped and I am glad that they are alive. They convinced the Ents to attack Saruman and that has made it easier to confront him." he said, his eyes back on the Hobbits.

She nodded and both stayed silent. Merry and Pippin had started another song and Lothriel let out a small chuckle before noticing that her cup was empty.

"Well, it was nice meeting you under better circumstances this time." she told him. "If you will excuse me, I need another drink."

Eomer nodded with a small smile and also left as she walked away. Eowyn was by her side while Lothriel refilled her cup.

"Well?" the blonde asked.

"Well what?" Lothriel asked, a little annoyed.

"What do you think of him." Eowyn grinned.

"No." she grumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't have any interest in men. And if I may add, he is not interested in me either." Lothriel told the blonde.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because there is nothing, my lady." Lothriel sighed.

"I still believe that both of you should try it." Eowyn shrugged and looked through the crowd to spot her brother but instead, her eyes lingered on Aragorn, something that Lothriel noticed.

"How is it going with Aragorn?" Lothriel smirked.

"Oh, stop it." Eowyn nudged her side and began to blush.

Lothriel laughed and both women forgot what happened. They returned to celebrating their victory and talk throughout the night. When Eowyn excused herself from the hall, Lothriel walked around on her own. She spotted Gimli and Legolas and a mountain of empty cups behind a pillar and decided to have a look. Eomer was busy refilling another cup and handing it to Gimli, who drank its content in one go, followed with a big burp. Legolas was also busy finishing his mug in one go.

"What are you doing?" Lothriel asked.

"The men call it a drinking game. The last one standing wins." Legolas explained.

Lothriel looked at the mountain of cups and noticed the equal number. Gimli giggled when he finished another cup and let it be refilled.

"Can I make a bet on who will win?" she asked the men.

"How much on whom?" Hama asked.

"My sword," she smirked and placed her sword on the table. "On Legolas Greenleaf."

The men exchanged glances and then grinned.

"Then I shall stake my sword on the dwarf." Hama announced.

"And I mine on the dwarf." another said and also presented his sword.

Lothriel smirked. This was going to be an easy win for her. If anyone knew how much Legolas can drink, then it was Lothriel. After all, she spent many years in his company. They all watched patiently as the mountain of mugs grew steadily.

"I feel something." Legolas suddenly noted. Eomer's eyebrows raised slightly. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

The men grinned and Gimli smacked his empty mug on the table, victoriously.

"What did I say. He can't hold his liquor." he started before his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards off the stool.

Lothriel clapped happily and grinned.

"Game over." Legolas smiled.

"I guess this is my win." Lothriel grinned and picked up her new two swords. "Masterful smithing. I shall use them wisely." she promised the men.

"How did you know that the elf would win?" Hama asked.

"Legolas is the son of the King of the Woodelves and the King loves Wine. It is a much stronger beverage then this." she grinned.

The men laughed loudly and cheered. She even caught a glimpse of Eomer smiling as he apologetically patted Hama's shoulder, who was still looking at her with disbelief. That's when Aragorn appeared and he didn't seem pleased.

"Have you brought some swords into your possession again?" he asked sternly with crossed arms.

"In fair conduct." she pouted.

"It was fair conduct." Eomer confirmed. "She bet on the winner and won those swords."

Aragorn nodded in understanding and then leaned over to Eomer.

"Watch out for her." Aragorn told Eomer. "She likes to make a collection of weapons, more preferably through stealing."

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me!" Lothriel snapped. "And those men back then never deserved the swords."

"Lothriel." Aragorn pulled her face up to look at her. "That obsession of yours has to stop."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped and grabbed her swords. " _A mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova_!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

Legolas blinked and looked at Aragorn, perplexed.

"Did she really just say that?" he asked.

"Was that really necessary?" Eomer asked.

"She will get over it." Aragorn insisted and then turned to Legolas. "Where did she learn to say that?"

"Not from me, I assure you." the elf lifted his hands in defence.

"What did she say?" Hama asked and Legolas translated.

"She told him to insert his tongue in an orc's mouth."

The men all looked at each other, shocked. Aragorn started to grin and the atmosphere became mellow again. Lothriel didn't show herself for the rest of the night but she had gained the men's affection. Aragorn and Legolas proudly told the men of Rohan what they had taught this snappy woman. Jokes were made about her being 'the perfect woman', other's saying that she certainly wouldn't be the 'perfect wife'. After a few more drinks and even more laughs Eomer went outside to breath some fresh air and to finish his drink in quiet when he saw Lothriel. She was by herself in the yard, swinging her sword in a coordinated yet aggressive fashion. It had been more than an hour since she had left the hall. Out of curiosity, his feet carried him down the stairs.

"Stupid Aragorn." she grumbled, swinging the sword around.

An hour had passed since she had started fighting the air and her anger still hadn't subsided. Although, anger wasn't really fitting. She was outraged and she needed to hit something.

"Stupid, idiotic, incompetent piece of orc filth." she cursed and turned to swing the sword down when it hit something.

Her eyes widened to see Eomer, blocking her sword with his. He looked at her with calming eyes. This was the last thing she needed; comforting words.

"Your anger is boiling quite fiercely." Eomer commented.

She glared at him. Was he trying to talk her into calming down. That was no help and she didn't want it. She pushed his sword away and resumed her fight against an imaginary enemy. Eomer watched her while he took a sip from his ale.

"How about a little sparring?" he asked after a while.

Lothriel paused and glanced over to him. He questionally raised his brow and took another sip. Was he trying to challenge her? She hadn't seen him fight before but she could tell that he was going to regret it, all men did. They always assumed that she was weak and then were always caught off guard when she displayed her skill.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" she asked, annoyance present in her voice, but he stayed calm, which annoyed her even more.

"It gets your mind off your trouble." he shrugged.

"Fine, let's dance, my lord." she frowned and swung her sword at him which he blocked.

After a few more parrys he dropped his cup when he needed both hands to block one of her swings. His expression immediately changed after that. Despite her size and frail appearance she could gather enough strength to bring a man to his knees. As time passed she became more ferocious and Eomer began to struggle. He walked backwards, tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with Lothriel's sword pointing at his neck. He lifted his arms in defeat and they locked eyes for a long time, both panting heavily.

"I win, my lord." she huffed smugly before offering her hand to help him to his feet.

After she pulled him up and he had sheathed his sword, he looked around in case someone had seen his defeat.

"Let's keep that to ourselves." he muttered.

"It would be a big thing to talk about." she smirked.

"I came here to help you ease your anger, not to be toyed with." he looked down at her with a emotionless expression.

She could tell he was serious and only now did she notice how tall he actually was. He stood so close to her that she had to pull her head back to look him in the eyes. His hazel eyes stared at her green orbs with unpleasantness and his hair danced in the wind as well as hers. She broke the eye contact first.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I shall utter no word of this." she muttered. "But you were right. I do feel better now." She allowed herself to smile at him, which seemed to soften his face and he took a step back.

"You are skilled with the blade. I would gladly spar with you again." he admitted with a small smiled.

"In private or with spectators?" she grinned.

"I prefer to lose in private." he smirked.

"I will be up before the sun rises." she told him and left without waiting for an answer.

She didn't need an answer even if she had just offered him to meet with her in private. A weird thing that she had done but sparring was always good, no matter who she did it with. But then again, she could practise on her own, like she always had.


	6. An all-seeing eye and a riding lesson

**Alright.**

 **The next chapter will take a while longer to write since I am doing a slow-burn.**

 **And I want to take a short break...maybe.**

 **Who knows how much time I'll have from tomorrow onward since my husband is now on holiday as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the E/L moment in the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy and like, favourite or comment :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - An all-seeing eye and a riding lesson**

That night, Eowyn and Lothriel prepared their beds while the men resided in other rooms. Eowyn had offered her room to the men which resulted in the blonde sleeping in the hall. Lothirel wouldn't have minded to sleep in a room full of men, something she had already grown accustomed to. Eowyn had other ideas, though.

"Lothriel, please sleep by my side." she had asked.

"As you wish, my lady."

"Lothriel, I see you as a friend. Please call you by my name." the blonde smiled.

To that, Lothriel had smiled brightly. She had also had a little talk with Aragorn and after a few pouts, she had returned the swords to their owners. Aragorn saying that her current swords where to held with high regard had convinced her that her obsession with swords was childish. When they had prepared their beds, they grew very tired.

"Let's sleep, Eowyn." Lothriel smiled.

Her dreams drifted through many scenarios. Merry and Pippin dancing, Eowyn grinning, Gimli fainting from too much ale, her anger towards Aragorn, her winning against the third Marshal. Eomer's face seemed to linger in her mind even though she tried to force him to the darkest corner of her mind. She had met so many men and elves in her life so why was a blond rider stuck in her mind? He wasn't that different to the others and certainly not the most handsome man she had met. She remembered one man who she thought was the most handsome man and Eomer, in her opinion, didn't come close. He had lost against her like any other man. He was kind like Aragorn and a 'prince' like Legolas. He was so average so why was he still on her mind? It annoyed her greatly. Her thought's instead drifted to the fields of Rohan. Being able to ride through the Vale delighted her but then fire seemed to engulf the grass and she was caught. Lothriel awoke with a start bathed in sweat.

"Sauron." she gasped.

He was here, she could feel it. She got up and ran into the room where she felt the force from. The sight that met her was frightening. Pippin was on the ground clutching onto a black orb and curling in pain.

"Pippin!" she cried.

Aragorn raced passed her and pulled the orb out of Pippin's small hands. After Gandalf had thrown a blanket over it, Lothirel raced over to Pippin. His face was emotionless, as if his mind was still trapped.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped and noticed the stillness of the Hobbit.

He walked over to him and gently pushed Lothriel away to lay his hand on Pippin's head. He mumbled something to himself when Pippin gasped. His eyes jumped around, disoriented.

"Look at me." Gandalf said softly.

"Gandalf, forgive me." he whispered, despair in his eyes.

"What did you see?" the old man asked, calm and collected.

"A tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Pippin spoke as he dove back into the memories.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked, worry present on his face.

"I saw...I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head." Pippin whined.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"Gandalf, please." Lothriel begged.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin told Gandalf but the wizard still wasn't satisfied.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

"For pity's sake, Gandalf, let him drink some water! Let him rest." Lothriel raised her voice against the wizard.

"Not before he tells me the truth." Gandalf spoke back to her.

"Let him rest!" Lothriel snapped the wizard complied.

He moved out of the way and Lothriel gave Pippin something to drink, cleaning his small face of more people had gathered into the small room. The King, Eomer and even Eowyn, who was leaning against her brother's side. They all watched in silence as she gently cared for the Hobbit.

"Lothriel, I swear, I didn't tell him anything about Frodo." he told her with desperation.

"I believe you, Pippin." she said softly wrapping his arms around him. "I believe you."

"What has happened?" the King asked.

"We shall discuss it in the morning. Let us all rest for now." Gandalf smiled.

Lothriel threw Gandalf a glance and he gave her a reassuring nod. She gave Pippin a soft kiss against his brown curls.

"Sleep, Pippin." she smiled at him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for waking you all." he apologised and she stood.

She climbed over the blankets and to Eowyn, who walked into her arms and squeezed her hand. The two women smiled at each other and walked to their beds in the hall where, Eomer gave his sister a loving kiss on the forehead, for sweet dreams.

When Lothriel awoke the next morning, it was still dark but she felt rested enough to get up. Eowyn was still quietly sleeping next to her and not to wake her, she sneaked out quietly. The morning air was cold without the sun's heat and Lothriel looked up into the sky, the stars starting to fade. The city was quiet, everyone still sleeping and she carefully sneaked through the gate, telling the guard that she was going for a walk. The fields lay in pristine silence and Lothriel started practice by cutting the tall dry grass. It was a good way to train her speed with the sword. She was so focused on her swings that she didn't notice how someone approached her.

"Are you paid for cutting the grass, my lady?" a voice made her flinch.

She turned around to see Eomer standing with crossed arms a few meters from her. He seemed so amused at the sight of her wild appearance that he cracked a small smile. Lothriel looked at the trail of destruction she had left behind when she had cut the grass.

"A pay would be nice, yes." she joked and continued.

Eomer half smiled and sat down on the nearest rock to watch her. She could feel his eyes on her but did her best to ignore it. The fact that he had haunted her dreams didn't make it any easier. _He is just an average man_ , she told herself. She never had any interest in men and it wasn't going to change.

"How long have you been training with the sword?" he asked after a while.

She paused to catch her breath.

"I do not remember but I did start with knifes, not swords." she huffed, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Why start with a knife?"

"For speed and control." she shrugged. "But you have your horse, horse-master. And riding is your speciality."

"I also believe that my sword work is good." he noted, glancing at his sword that he had brought along.

"We can gladly test it again." she smirked.

To that, he stood and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at her. This time he took the offensive approach. He must have had her movements go through his mind many times since he seemed more than prepared. She, however, had no problem blocking his vigorous attack. He was more than predictable but she enjoyed herself, wearing a smile during their sparring. After a few turns and spins, she managed to grab his sword and throw him to the ground. He landed with a soft thud in the tall grass but instead of grumbling about losing, he laughed. And a hearty laugh as well.

"I win again, horse-master." Lothriel said proudly while pointing both swords at him.

His laugh died down to a smile. He seemed very pleased with himself. He had lasted longer than last time, far longer. Maybe he saw that as an achievement. That was a first for her. Usually the men she had fought would stay away from her but he seemed more than eager to learn from her. It made her feel strange inside.

"You have a fighting style I have never seen before." he noted, with interest.

"Really? I think you are just taken aback because I am a woman." she playfully swung the sword.

He grinned again and watched her as she inspected his sword. The hilt was decorated with the heads of two horses that swung around the blade. Fascinating smithing work.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

"Guthwine. It means 'battle-friend'." he explained and Lothriel handed the sword back to him.

"A fine blade." she noted.

"Yours are also well made. Or are they stolen?" he teased.

Lothriel looked him and laughed. Eomer seemed somewhat smitten from this, especially when she sat down in the grass, by his side.

"Oh no, these were given to me by Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Elven swords are very light in weight and perfect for weak women like me." she grinned.

"You see yourself as weak?" he asked, surprised by her words.

"I can never lift the weight a man can carry, but in the things he lacks I will be strong." she told his with certain confidence.

Eomer smiled and looked into the distance. The sun had slowly began to crawl over the horizon and the first call of the cockerel echoed over the plains. They both listened to the proud male animal as it welcomed the sun and the new day. When the cockerel was satisfied and stopped, Eomer shifted.

"That's my sign. Time for riding." he announced as he stood.

"Aren't you going to the council meeting?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I need to clear my mind."

They smiled at each other with a nod and Eomer left her by herself. She looked after him as he walked back to the gate. He was certainly a kind man and so far had felt very comfortable on his presence. His laugh played through her mind again and she shook her head, dispersing the memory. She resumed her work in cutting the grass drowning in her concentration. A while later she heard the thundering sound of hooves and saw a group of horsemen ride over the plains. She observed them from her spot as they rode into the distance but out of boredom she returned to her training. While she was cutting her way through the grass, the sun crawled higher into the sky. When noon came, Aragorn approached.

"You seem to be feeling very comfortable here." he noted.

"You think so?" she wondered without pausing.

"The Rohirrim are masters of horses. This could be a good time for you to learn." he indicated.

"I'm fine without being able to ride." she grumbled while still cutting the grass.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"You will have to learn it. I can't have you sit behind me all the time." he indicated.

There was some truth to his words. She had always ridden with others and never had bothered to learn the ride on her own. She paused her assault on the grass and looked at Aragorn.

"Fine, I'll learn." she grumbled and gathered her belongings. "But let me have a bath first."

Aragorn nodded with a smile and the two walked back to the gate. Eowyn was also awake and had a short conversation with Lothriel before she went to have a bath. Eowyn took the liberty to plaid Lothriel's hair, something she had wanted to do for a while. When she was done it was after noon and the sun was beaming down from above. As Lothriel walked down to the stables she noticed that the eored had returned from their ride. She met with Aragorn in the stables where Gimli and Legolas also watched as Eomer groomed his horse. The blond gave a short glance and a smile before turning his attention back to his stallion. She approached the men and wished Legolas and Gimli a good morning. Aragorn was standing by a box where a black horse was standing.

"Lothriel, this mare is still without a rider and Eomer said you could have her." Aragorn explained and introduced her to a black horse with a white spot on its forehead.

She gazed over to Eomer who stepped next to her and leaned against the door of the box, gently stroking the mare's' neck. Now she could get a good look at the black mare and noticed something peculiar.

"It looks like a swan." she muttered. "The spot."

"That is how we have named her, Geswin." Eomer explained. "She is very shy."

Lothriel bit her lip nervously. She was allowed to have her own horse. Excitement build in her and the men all looked at her, as she gazed at the mare. She was beautiful, with jet black fur and the white spot on her forehead. Had Aragorn chosen this horse on purpose. It resembled her in a way, Lothriel having black hair with a single white streak. She hesitated to touch the horse something that the Horse-master noticed. Eomer wrapped his hands around her thin wrist and their eyes met for a brief moment, hazel and green.

"Relax." he whispered.

She did as she was told and he lifted her hand and let go, letting her hand hover before the horse's snout. Geswin sniffed and gently nudged her snout forward before carefully touching Lothriel's hand. She giggled and started to stroke the mare's snout. The horse moved it's head over the door of her box and Lothirel stroked its neck, the mare snorting with approval.

"She likes you." Eomer grinned and stroked the other side of the mare's neck.

"That is a good start." Legolas complimented.

"Let's get you a saddle." Eomer said and walked behind her.

With his help she managed to prepare Geswin for riding and she guided her by the reigns, outside the city gates onto the plains. There, her companions watched. Gimli was casually smoking his pipe while the other two stood and watched. Eomer held the reigns while Lothriel climbed into the saddle. This she had done many times and even holding the reigns herself, but she had no one behind her. She began to feel a little frightened.

"What if I fall?" she asked nervously.

"We will be here." Aragorn nodded and waved.

It didn't make her feel any better. They say they were there but about 15 meters away. The only one by her side at the moment was Eomer and she didn't know if she could trust him with catching her. Her silence was noted by him.

"Try nudging her side softly." Eomer suggested and she did.

Geswin started to walk slowly. Eomer walked by her side while she tried not to fall out of the saddle.

"Very good." Eomer praised. "You will have to teach her your commands. A clicking noise or just a word. Make sure she knows what you mean."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Just try it." he said and took a step back. "Tell her to move forward."

" _Geswin, move forward._ " she spoke softly in the elvish tongue.

Geswin did as she was told and moved a little faster. Her training went on into the evening and her companies watched the entire time. Despite being a little afraid of falling or even hurting Geswin, Eomer always gave her the instructions she needed. And he was a good instructor who stayed in a serious demeanor the entire time. Despite that, she actually enjoyed herself. Lothriel managed to urge Geswin into a gallop she carried her over the plains. The sheer speed made her hair dance and pushed laughs out of her.

"You're sitting too stiffly! Relax and move your hips more!" Eomer shouted.

Lothriel grinned to herself. She was already having so much fun, she wasn't going to let it get ruined by his seriousness. And she had an idea on how to break that shell.

"Is that suppose to be a sexual innuendo, my lord?" she called back.

There was silence before Gimil burst into laughter Even Aragorn and Legolas laughed but Eomer stayed silent. Instead, he turned and went and left without a word. Lothriel slowed Geswin down and went over to the men, who were still laughing.

"Did I make him angry?" she asked.

"I believe he didn't expect that sort of reply, lass." Gimli shrugged. "The women here are much more reserved in their utterance."

"Well, I shall practice more." she said and rode over the plains again.

Aragorn smiled as she rode around. All the memories of her growing up came flooding back and he felt like a proud father. Riding was the last thing he wanted to leave her with before their fates would drift them to different ends of the earth. He remembered when he had found her, small and frail, crying. And now she was an adult. He thought for a moment. There had to something else he could leave her with.

"You two watch her. I need something to eat." Aragon told the two and they nodded.

Lothriel didn't notice him leaving, which was good. He walked to the stables where he knew he would find what he was looking for. And he did.

"I apologise for Lothriel." Aragorn apologised. "She is terrifyingly honest."

Aragorn smiled at the man to affirm his apology. Eomer kept stroking his stallion's neck.

"It certainly caught me off guard." Eomer admitted after a while.

"She does know how to behave in front of Lords and Ladies, but once she has found a friend in them she talks with more honesty and with her heart, instead of her head." Aragorn smiled. "And I am glad that she sees you as a friend. If she didn't like you, you would probably have gagged her for her foul mouth."

"I have heard her curse about you. Her choice of words are frightening." Eomer laughed.

"She does that often enough." Aragorn nodded.

"Not very ladylike."

"I prefer her like that."

"Aye, as do I."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and Eomer frowned.

"No." was all Eomer said and Aragorn chuckled.

"Let me give a piece of advice, from one man to another." Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on Eomer shoulder to whisper in his ear. "You should befriend her well first. Once she nearly killed a man who asked for her hand."

"What gives you the idea I would want this?" he asked with a frown.

"Eyes never lie."

"And my eyes tell you that I want her hand?"

"They tell me that you want to get to know her." Aragorn smirked.

"Aragorn, we are at war. This isn't the time to think about such things." he insisted.

"Isnt it? Or is it the best time? Thinking about about your loved ones before you leave for battle? That one last lingering kiss that stays with you until the end?" he asked with a smile. "I'm sorry. I was thinking to myself."

Aragorn didn't say any more. He left Eomer in the stables, hoping that he did and said the right thing.


	7. A comfortable rooftop and an annoying br

**Sorry for the little wait. Real life has to be considered as well.**

 **Okay, we have passed the devil's number when it comes to views.**

 **Thank you for almythea and shmasholisti for the comments :)**

 **A Thank you to betsy359 for the favourite**

 **and**

 **for my followers**

 **abbyland, andromeda03, thetys, betsy359, outlawwoman, rebelangel566 and shmasholisti**

 **I hope you enjoyed the E/L moments so far and are prepared for more.**

 **I have decided to announce the next chapter name at the end so you can have some imagination :D**

 **Anyway this is the shortest chapter so far but, enjoy, like, favour or leave a comment :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A comfortable rooftop and an annoying brother**

Lothriel stayed in the saddle for the rest of the day, trying out different ways to command Geswin and forging a friendship with the mare. When she finally returned her to her box in the stables, the sun was already setting. Eowyn seemed eager to know how the riding lesson's went and even Eomer asked how she had fared after he had left. At least he was willing to talk to her after she had apologised for her comment from before, him only brushing it off with a smile. She was secretly glad that he didn't hold grudges. Lothriel sat by the siblings during dinner, showing her enthusiasm for her new horse, thanking Eomer for the lessons and the opportunity. After dinner, she noticed Merry sitting by himself, drowned in silence and thoughts.

"I haven't seen Gandalf and Pippin all day. Where are they?" she asked Aragorn.

"Gandalf rode for Minas Tirith, with Pippin." he told her while preparing his pipe for a smoke.

"What? Not with little Pip." she gasped.

"Aye, sadly so. He saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan and he is in danger." he said and looked up at her.

"Then why did he ride alone? We should go there as well." she gestured at the door.

"That was something the King didn't want to do." Legolas said this time.

"What?" she snapped.

"He saw no reason in helping the people who didn't come to the aid of his."

"Can't you two talk any sense into him?" she asked the siblings.

"Believe me, we have tried." Eowyn told her.

"Should the beacons be lit, we will know the King's final decision." Aragorn mumbled with certain hope.

"I hope so. We are all part of this earth, are we not? Even the elves came to our aid. We have to fight evil together or we will all die!"

Her words echoed through the hall and everyone stared at her in silence. They all knew she was right, but they had all tried and failed. The King's decision was final. Lothriel crossed her arms and frowned, grumbling to herself. Aragorn had seen her display many emotions but this was new to him. Legolas and Gimli exchanged glances and gazed back at the grumbling woman with concern. Eomer raised an eyebrow at Aragorn and the ranger shrugged. Eowyn was the first to defuse the tense atmosphere. She took Lothriel's hands out of their position and squeezed them.

"War may be upon us but we are alive today. I promise you, we will all see the end of this." she told her with a certain confidence.

This softened Lothriel's face but she still stayed serious.

"I hope so. I don't want to loose any of you!" she announced and looked at each of them, her gaze lingering on Eomer a fraction of a second longer than on the others.

When she looked back at Eowyn she grinned mischievously and clapped her hands together.

"While we wait, let's have some fun!" she laughed.

Eowyn knew immediately what the black haired woman meant. She disappeared in a room and returned with a board and figurines. Into the night, Eowyn taught Lothirel one of the popular board games of the Rohirrim. Even after winning against Eowyn and her having retreated to her bed from exhaustion, she still wasn't satisfied. Eomer seemed to endure more than the others since they soon returned to their beds.

"I'm glad that someone shares my endurance." she grinned after they had started their 3rd game.

Eomer smiled and placed the next piece. He was a more formidable opponent than his sweet sister, not giving Lothriel a chance to win. Many smug smiles passed between the pair even when the last candle dared to go out. Lothriel had to admit to herself that she increasingly enjoyed the company of this man. But she was never going to admit that out loud. She occasionally tested how far she could go with him and her cheesy remarks and was surprised that seemed to have accepted that side of her and even playing along. She had lost count of how many times he had made her laugh. After they had lit another candle and settled from playing the game to drinking ale, they decided to reside outside. It was cold, sitting on the stone stairs but Lothriel didn't mind. The sky was very clear and littered with stars, a sight she was all too familiar with. They sat in silence, both not wanting to destroy the serenity of the moment. Eomer was first to admit defeat to fatigue and retreated back into the building, but not before wishing her a good night. Lothriel stayed by herself for a while, finishing her drink. She had never needed much sleep, only occasionally preferring to sleep during the day. After the last drop of ale had ventured into her gut, she returned to Eowyn's room and to her own bed. Her dreams ventured to Geswin. Finally she had her own horse and was able to ride. In her dreams she decided to give Geswin a whole day's rest before riding again.

The next morning, Eowyn awoke alone again. She could only guess that she had to get used to this early riser she now shared a room with. Only at breakfast did she realise that Lothriel was still nowhere to be seen. Just when she decided to go look for her new friend, Eomer walked into the hall, yawning and scratching his beard. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and curiously asked when he went to bed. The answer of 'very late' made her grin. After some probing, she found out that he had stayed up with Lothriel well into the night, which secretly delighted her. Now she truly had to find Lothriel. She left her brother to have breakfast in peace, trying not to raise his suspicions for her gladness of the occurrence. Luckily he was too tired to notice. In a sober state, he would have noticed straight away. Outside it wasn't Lothriel whom she found first, but Aragorn. She walked up to him and asked.

"Lord Aragorn, have you seen Lothriel anywhere?"

Aragorn smirked and pointed up to the roof of the Golden Hall. Eowyn looked up to the roof and couldn't believe what she saw. Up on the roof Lothriel sat cross legged, feeding a crow with bread. Eowyn gasped, fear spreading over her face.

"Lothriel!" she called and walked closer to the building with quick steps. "What are you doing up there?"

Lothriel shrugged and took a bite of her bread.

"Enjoying the view." she called back.

Right in that moment Eomer exited the hall for some fresh air when he saw his sister with a frightened expression. Worried, he walked over to her followed her gaze. That's when he also spotted Lothriel sitting on the roof.

"What if you fall?" Eowyn asked. "Please, come down before you injure yourself." she begged.

They didn't see it but Lothriel rolled her eyes. How often did she have to argue about this? She had that argument with Lord Elrond and even with Aragorn but they had accepted her love for climbing and left her in peace. Aragorn noticed her gaze at him for help and even the blond siblings turned to him.

"Can't you tell her to climb down? She is going to hurt herself." Eowyn begged him, tears swelling in her eyes.

He smiled at the worry she displayed for Lothriel but he only shook his head.

"She has always been a good climber. She knows what she is doing." Aragorn assured her.

"Why is she up there anyway?" Eomer asked, his eyes not shifting from the woman on the roof.

"She has always prefered high places." Aragorn shrugged. "If you ever search for her; stables, fields or roof."

Eomer chuckled but Eowyn was not satisfied. She argued with the two men, accusing them of irresponsibility with Eomer denying that he was responsible for her actions. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, especially when the crow that Lothriel had been feeding landed on his shoulder, with Lothriel asking for a drink. He gave the bird his water bottle and it flew back up to the roof where she drank from it before calling a loud 'thank you'. Eowyn again begged for Lothriel to climb down and even threatened to climb up as well. To this, she did climb down but not without scaring the shield maiden. She slid down the roof and landed on her feet, something that not even Eomer expected. Her cheerful laugh assured him that she was uninjured. When he sighed with relief he noticed the way Aragorn smirked at him but he only rolled his eyes with a suppressed smile.

"I swear, one day you will make my heart stop." Eowyn gasped when Lothriel approached.

"I'm sorry, 'mother'." Lothriel grinned. "Anyway, I think I could use a good sparring partner right now."

Eomer pressed his lips to a line but before he could speak, Eowyn had grabbed Lothriel's arm and pulled her with him. The two men watched the shield maiden drag her away, talking about dresses and braiding hair and Eomer's eyes lingered on Lothriel. Aragorn was no stranger to such glances.

"She is unpredictable." he noted.

Eomer only inhaled noisily and looked at the ranger, with dark eyes.

"Tell me, why do you want to leave her in my hands?" he asked and Aragorn could tell from the tone that the Marshall demanded a truthful answer.

"I have seen the way she looks at you and she has never looked at anyone that way before."

Eomer nodded stiffly and left without a word. Aragorn looked after the Marshall and a smile crept over his lips. He had sown the seeds and now he only had to wait. Meanwhile, Eowyn and Lothriel had sneaked away to an abandoned location. The shield maiden had checked herself if the two women were alone and then revealed her own sword to Lothriel.

"I will be your sparring partner." Eowyn announced.

"I was worried that you would never ask me." Lothriel grinned.

The two women sparred for a good two hours. Their movements were fluid like water and graceful, like leaves dancing in the wind. They laughed, cursed and complimented, not noticing how someone was approaching them.

"What are you doing?" a male voice broke their sword dance.

"Eomer!" Eowyn gasped.

She quickly hid the sword behind her back, even if it didn't change anything. Eomer slowly walked up to her, frowning with anger and disappointment. Lothriel watched as Eomer confronted his little sister like the older brother he was.

"I have told you many times, Eowyn."

"I know, brother. But this was just for fun." she insisted.

Eomer frowned, creasing his brow and stepped over to her, taking the sword out of her hands.

"No more swordplay." he commanded.

Eowyn stormed away from him, retreating somewhere to he by herself. Lothriel, who had watched the confrontation, sheathed her sword and raised her brow, glad that she didn't have any older siblings. Eomer sighed and sheathes the sword before turning to her.

"Don't spar with her." he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"She is not a soldier."

"And yet she has the spirit of one." she said with one raised eyebrow and walked past him.

Eomer looked after her, then down at the sword in his hand. Eowyn had this sword in her possession for many years now but she seemed to have practiced a lot in his absences. But he just couldn't let his own sister draw a sword. Lothriel had reached Eowyn's room but it was locked. She sighed and went to find Eomer again who was also looking for her. He handed her the sword.

"It is my sister's." he muttered. "She should have it back."

"Why don't you give it back to her yourself?" she asked.

"She will listen to you more than me." he said before leaving.

Lothriel tried to enter Eowyn's room again and this time she opened the door. When she entered she found the shield maiden pouting on her bed. She sat on her friend's bed and sighed.

"Eowyn, you can't blame your brother for worrying about you. He just wants to protect you." Lothriel started.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Eowyn grumbled.

"I know you are, but he doesn't."

"He doesn't even give me the opportunity to show him."

"I am sure that one day, you will protect him and your people with that sword." she said with a smile, handing the sword to Eowyn.

The blonde gazed at the sword in wonder and then at Lothriel. The black haired woman insisted that Eomer was just being protective to a fault and that Eowyn should consider having the same worry for her brother. Eowyn was of course worried about her brother's wellbeing and that she was glad that he was back in Edoras without having to ride out. An hour after talking about the annoying moments that Eowyn had to endure with her brother over the years, Eomer knocked on the door to talk to his sister. Eowyn promised only to spar with Lothriel and no one else and Lothriel had to promise never to go overboard. The two giggling women then chased Eomer out of the room to quietly develop a plan on where to spar when he wasn't around. Like two mischievous sisters they came late to dinner, whispering about different things, sparking worry amongst the men.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **A flying arrow and a passing song**


	8. A flying arrow and a passing song

**Hello everyone.**

 **This might be the last chapter in a while.**

 **So much to do.**

 **But I hope you will enjoy this fluffy moment at the end.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, like, favour and comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A flying arrow and a passing song**

The next morning, Lothriel awoke after Eowyn. The blonde woman had already left and Lothriel puzzled by this. Maybe she had an errand to run like all the other women here. Shel had felt a little useless while staying here, lazing around on the roof. Maybe there was something she could do. After finishing her breakfast she climbed onto her favourite spot on the roof of the Golden Hall and fed the crow. The sun was beating down from the cloudless sky. From up above she saw everyone busy with their chores. Horses received new horse shoes, women washed clothes and soldiers sharpened their weapons or sparred in the sun. She even found her companies do it as well. Gimli was sharpening his axe, Aragorn was sharpening his sword and Legolas, he was shooting arrows at a straw target. Some of the soldiers were watching since the aim of elves was expertly. When Legolas saw her approach, he paused.

"You should practise as well, Lothriel." he gestured at the target.

She waved off the offer and found something far more interesting. There was a group of young boys watching two soldiers spar in the sun. The had wooden swords in their hands and were watching the movements of the two men very carefully. There were four of them, one around the age of 8, two at the age of 6 and the little one at the age of 4. The youngest she had already met before. His name was Gaenry, son of the blacksmith. She had played with him when she had returned Geswin to the stables and talked with his father about new horse shoes. The little boy was quiet and shy but took a liking to Lothriel without much of a problem. Maybe she could do something with the children of Edoras.

"Hello, Gaenry." she greeted him with a friendly smile.

He turned around with a fright but then gave her a big smile when he saw who stood behind him.

"Lothy." he grinned.

She went down on one knee the ruffle up his straw blond hair. He had given her that nickname since he had trouble pronouncing her name. The other boys turned to her and she looked at them, all of them blond with blue eyes.

"I'm Lothriel." she grinned and gave them her hand to shake.

"My name is Cedoc." one of them said and shook her hand.

He was thin for his age, dressed in the typical breeches and tunics like the other boys. His face was covered in freckles just like hers and dirt. Her eyes wandered over the the boy standing next to him.

"I'm Geomyr." he said with a grin.

His two front teeth were missing but new ones were already showing their heads. He also had a dimple which made him even more adorable. The tallest and oldest of the boys was still fixated on the sparring men. His expression was serious, frowning while clutching the hilt of his wooden sword.

"And you?" she asked him.

He didn't look at her but she patiently waited for his answer. After a while he gave it without looking at her.

"Dyddry." he muttered.

She nodded and turned her attention to the sparing men. The two were already sweating from the activity but drowned in concentration. She could tell that the boys looked up to the soldiers in the eored. Geomyr and Cedoc had already started to copy the men by crossing their wooden swords.

"You boys seem eager to learn." she laughed.

"When I grow up, I want to be a Marshal." Geomyr told her with pride.

"I'm sure you are going to be a great Marshal." she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"One day I will lead an eored and protect my mum and my sister." he waved his sword around.

"Don't be an idiot Geomyr." Dyddry snapped and the boy flinched. "You can only protect your mum when you kill all the orcs out there."

"Sorry, Dyddry." Geomyr mumbled.

"They all need to die. All of them." he grumbled.

Lothriel looked down at the boy who was now frowning more than before.

"You want to be an orc slayer?" Lothriel asked him and he turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"I will kill as many as I have to! I will become strong and kill thousands of them until there are none left!" he shouted.

This also caught the attention of the men, even the ones sparing. They all looked concerned and it was obvious that this boy's anger had been smoldering for a while now. This boy had probably seen the horror of the orcs and maybe even lost his father to them. This was the world children were growing up in, a fate that even many adults shared. Aragorn, Eomer, Eowyn and even Lothriel herself. Losing a parent to the evil of this world, that was pain she knew.

"If that is what you think is best, then you are no better than an orc." she said with a harsh tone. "Orcs only think of one thing and that is killing. They are mindless killers who don't carry an ounce of honour and courage. What makes us human is that we also want to protect."

The boy stayed silent, his eyes starting to display more fear than anger. Her eyes softened and she crouched before him, bringing herself to his eye level, lightly placing her hand on his small shoulder. He locked eyes with her.

"I'm going to tell you a big secret." she whispered and the boy eagerly offered his ear. "A great warrior once told me; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Really?" he asked, slightly confused.

"It took me a while until I understood, but now I know it is true." she whispered and squeezed his small hand. "But you will all need more training if you want to protect someone."

"We are too young to be trained." Cedoc noted and Lothriel grinned.

"There are still some things that I could teach you."

And with this she had gained the favour of all the young boys in Edoras. They all flocked to her and it soon became a big group. She enjoyed herself greatly with this young generation and the men seemed relieved that someone was finally doing something with them. Holding a sword, holding a bow, holding a shield. She careful lectured them in those things and even Legolas joined in and demonstrated his aim. Some of the soldiers also gathered, wanting to witness the legendary marksmanship of an elf. When Legolas challenged her to a competition of aim, Lothriel could only comply. Legolas was good, very good, but so was Lothriel. But instead of grumbling about losing he took pride at his students improvement. The competition ended with Legolas turning into a mento again and standing close behind Lothriel, lifting her arm and elbow, her hips and legs into the right position. The girls were also very curious of her since a fighting woman was a seldom sight in Edoras. When it was time for lunch, all the children returned to their homes and even Lothriel went to the Golden Hall to grab something to eat. Gimli was very eager for the salted pork and even Merry had regained his smile. Eowyn was still nowhere to be seen but Eomer sat next to her. She didn't bother asking him where his sister was but managed to nick a sausage from him and as a response, he stole her apple. The King watched them with a proud smile underneath his beard and even Aragorn was proud of the friendly development between the two. After the meal she climbed onto the roof of the Golden Hall and shared her bread with the crow, again. From below she heard male voices and shuffled over the edge to look whom they belonged to. At the back of the building, King Theoden was talking with his nephew Eomer.

"Since Theodred is no longer with us, you are my next heir." the King spoke.

Eomer stayed silent and didn't move. He didn't seem very happy about this idea.

"I don't think I can fulfill that role." Eomer spoke back.

"You are my sister's son and your father is a descendant of King Brego. You and your sister are going to rule, once I pass."

Again, Theoden's words were met with silence and Eomer left before muttering something that Lothriel couldn't hear. A minute later she heard the door of the Golden Hall open and after climbing to the other end, saw Eomer walking down the steps and down through the small gate. Lothriel rested her chin on her knees and thought for a moment. Was Eowyn even aware of the fact that her brother was the next heir? She hadn't seen Eowyn all day and was starting to wonder where she was. She looked down to where the tombs were and saw Eomer standing in front of one of the tombs. Maybe she could help him. He had calmed her down when she was angry at Aragorn, now she could return the favor. Gracefully, she slid down the roof and walked out of the small gate and to the tombs of the house eorl. There she found Eomer who was still standing before the grave of his cousin. He seemed to be talking to him, Lothriel slowly approaching not to disturb him. She couldn't hear what he was speaking of but she could guess what it was. His voice seemed shaken and he was clutching his fists. He was having trouble with his new position and she couldn't blame him. She had always wondered what life would be like if she herself was royal but she decided

"You seem to be on edge, my lord." she smiled as she approached Eomer.

He barely looked over his shoulder. He knew her voice well already that he stayed focused on the grave. She stepped next to him, looking at the small flowers covering the green hill.

"I should have died in his stead." he mumbled.

"Don't let Eowyn hear those words. Her heart wouldn't have been able to take that toll." she noted but he ignored the statement.

"The King would still have his heir."

"And yet he still has one."

"I cannot. I have not been raised for this." he said, shaking his head.

"You are capable enough. From what I hear, the men and the people love you and trust you. And I am sure, with the right guidance you will be a good King. You may be bold but you are not cruel." she noted.

Abruptly he stood, nearly causing her to stumble backwards. He glared at her.

"What would you know of this?" he snapped at her. "You don't know what turmoil this is for me!"

She raised an eyebrow as he glared down at her with anger. His threatening side was certainly kingly including the fact that he had a strong voice. However she believed in her statement and stayed vigilant with crossed arms. And truly, that anger in his eyes was quickly replaced with guilt. His eyes grew soft and his voice quiet. He avoided her gaze, dropping his head.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." he mumbled.

"Bold but not cruel." she repeated with a grin. "When the time comes, you will be ready."

She took a step towards him, her eyes wandering over his figure. He looked so lost, his hair loose and his fists clenched. She dared to step very close to him, their toes almost touching and lightly placed her hand over his heart. Through the fabric she couldn't feel it beating but she knew it was beating. What she felt instead was the heat radiating through the fabric. It was soothing and she spread her fingers over his heart. She let her fingers move in a massaging motion and then looked up to him, his eyes soft and his lips parted. Somehow, he looked very beautiful that way with the wind making his hair dance.

"You have a kind heart, Eomer, son of Eomund." she said when a sad smile crept over her lips. "I beg you, don't lose it. Having a kind heart in such a cruel world is not weakness, but courage."

She tried her best to sound convincing but somehow she felt lost in his eyes, instead sounding concerned. He was just as lost. Eomer was used to the blond haired maidens of Edoras and their blue eyes but her hair was as black as the night, her freckles like a starry sky, her streak as white as a doves feather and her eyes a bewitching green. She was small and frail yet capable of killing Uruk-hai. Protection was the last thing she needed but deep down he wanted to keep all evil from her. But he knew he shouldn't let himself go with his heart. He was going to be the next King and therefore, a bride would be chosen for him, so he couldn't marry for love. Falling in love with a random woman would be unwise. But a friendship could always last. Lost in her gaze, he placed his hand over hers that was still lingering on his chest, noticing that it was very small compared to his. He looked down at their hands and then back at her.

"I'll do my best not to." he muttered.

Their eyes stayed locked when she grinned, gave his hand a short squeeze and stepped back.

"I do hope so."

Eomer watched her approach the tomb of his passed cousin. He felt a little disappointed over the distance building between them and had the building urge to follow her step. She went down on her knees and took a deep breath. And then she sang.

 _You are not bound to loss and silence._

 _For you are not bound to the circles of this world._

 _All things must pass away,_

 _All life is doomed to fade._

 _Sorrowing you must go._

While she sang Eomer watched her and he thought his eyes were bewitched by a spell. The flower heads all seemed to turn to her, listening. When she was done she closed her eyes and mumbled some words to herself which Eomer couldn't hear. He walked next to her and their eyes met when he offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and he pulled her to her feet with ease.

"May he find peace in death." she told him when she stood.

They both looked over to the grave and a breeze made the flowers dance.

"May I walk you back, my lady?" Eomer asked and offered his arm.

"You may." she smiled sheepishly and linked arms with him.

They walked past the tombs together, slowly and drowned in words. He told how he had heard from spies about an ambush and went to search for his cousin whom he saw as a brother. He had found the entire eored slain and Theodred injured. His injuries were too severe and he passed a day after Eomer was banished. He also told her how hopeless he had felt watching his uncle slowly fall into the poisoned hands of Grima. And now all the responsibility and expectations that have been carried by Theodred have all been given to Eomer. She truly hoped that he wouldn't buckle from that pressure, since Aragorn was carrying the same load, despite not wanting to. Before they reached the gate, Eomer paused and turned to her.

"Thank you, for your words." he said in a low voice. "They have helped me greatly."

Lothriel smiled and couldn't help gazing at his eyes and lips. He may have the average appearance, but his spirit was far greater than of any man she had met in her life. She was starting to dread riding into a battle again and never seeing him again. For now, she would savour the memories she was making and the friendship she was forging.

"Good, now we are even." she smirked and walked through the gate, leaving him only smiling to himself and shaking his head.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: An enjoyable ride and a rabbit hunt**


	9. An enjoyable ride and a rabbit hunt

**Sorry for the long wait but thank you for being so patient with me.**  
 **My husband had a week off that we wanted to enjoy together so we made a trip to Holland.**

 **I want to thank** Lady Sophia of Arda **for favourting my story. She is my idol and a good friend and I am recomending her fanfiction. It is a master piece and good to read, and it is a must if you are a Tolkien and especially and Hobbit and Thorin fan. It's called "** A King of Fire and Ash **".** **You will laugh, cry, scream and lust for more. Please try it :)**

 **Anyway, A WARNING! 5,116 words, a new record for me!**  
 **This one is long with a lot of conversation which I suck at. And I want to appologise for the stupid spelling mistakes I have made so far.**

 **Enjoy, favour, follow or comment, I always want to know what you think :)**

 **Enjoy the fluff !**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - An enjoyable ride and a rabbit hunt**

When Lothriel returned to the Golden Hall, followed by Eomer, she was delighted to find Eowyn talking to the King. The blonde revealed that she had been helping the women mend the clothes of the men. That was something that Lothriel had never mastered despite having learned it in Rivendell, but Eowyn was willing to teach her. They spend the time until dinner sowing, Eowyn showing her how to mend a dress. They did this in the hall, with Aragorn quietly reading a book, Gimli and Legolas playing a board game and Eomer having a quiet talk with his uncle. The hall was quiet other than the low manly voices. With whispers Eowyn started to interrogated her friend.

"Did you spend some time with my dear brother?" she asked.

Lothriel sighed when she heard the question. It seemed like the shield maidens eyes were everywhere. She couldn't even have a casual conversation with Eomer without Eowyn knowing about it.

"Why do you ask me if this?" she asked back.

Eowyn shuffled a little closer and gazed over to Eomer, who now left with Aragorn to enjoy a good smoke. Lothriel looked up to follow Eowyn's gaze when she saw Eomer look back into their direction, eyes locked with hers and briefly smiling at her before he closed the door behind him. As the echo of the shut door faded into the hall Lothriel returned to her needle work.

"Because you two seem to have grown close." Eowyn noted.

Lothriel shook her head.

"You must be seeing things." she tried to tell her.

"Why are you not showing any interest?"

"Because I have none." Lothriel gestured with her hand to emphasise her statement. However, the shield maiden wasn't convinced.

"For what reason?"

"I don't have time to think about 'winning a man's desire'." she rolled her green eyes and resumed the stitching.

"Men always harbour a desire for women, even when they don't show it. I know my brother. I can see the desire in his eyes, especially when he looks at you." Eowyn looked at Lothriel with disappointment.

She saw this and shook her head. How often did she have to tell Eowyn to leave her be in this matter?

"Eowyn, please. No more."

The finality in her voice was enough for the blonde to nod and return to the stitching. A low chuckle came from Gimli followed by a disappointed sigh. Beating an elf in a board game seemed to be a difficult feat for the dwarf, so he challenged him once more, stubborn as he was. Even Eowyn tried to get an answer again.

"Just tell what is stopping you."

Lothriel lowered the stitching work into her lap and tried to formulate the best sentences to explain.

"Even if your brother desires me, I don't desire anyone. I have always been on my own and that is how I will remain. I cannot deny that your brother is a great man, but he is but a friend in my eyes. However, I wish him all the good in this world should he look for a woman."

Eowyn listened with great interest, nodding a few times. Lothriel hoped that the woman was now starting to understand.

"You speak as if nothing could waver your decision." she noted.

"And nothing will." Lothriel added before returning her attention to her stitching. "I wouldn't be a good wife anyway, or in his case, a good Queen."

That was when the doors of the hall opened and Eomer stepped inside, followed by Aragorn. Eowyn looked over to her brother, noticing the truth in Lothriel's words. Her brother was going to be the next King, once their uncle has passed on. Eomer noticed the gaze and walked over to his sister.

"You look at me as if you have seen a ghost." he said softly.

"You are going to be the next King." she muttered.

Eomer bit his lips together and placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Aye, and I will need your gentle heart to help me once the time comes." he told her with expectation in his eyes.

"Of course, I will help you in any way I can." she promised him, squeezing his hand tightly.

He gave her a loving smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead. Lothriel smiled at the tender scene before having a sibling wasn't so bad after all. When dinner was served, she didn't eat much but nobody seemed to notice. She sat by Aragorn this time, Eomer opposite to her. Eowyn was conversing with Gimli as he talked about the dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. Even Theoden was interested in those stories of great stone halls filled with gold and jewels as well as everyone else at the table, allowing Lothriel to dally while eating. She had heard the stories of the Quest to reclaim the mountain from different sides. Lord Elrond had told her many times about how Gandalf one day came to Rivendell with thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit. The mess left behind by that company was something the elves always complained about. King Thranduil also told her how Thorin Oakenshield had resided in his prison with his twelve companies and the Hobbit had managed to free them. Of course she heard Gimli's side of the story as well. The elves didn't remember with fondness but for Gimli and the dwarves, it was a great achievement. Frodo had also told her about his uncle Bilbo, who was the Halfling who was hired as a thief for the Quest. To the old Hobbit, it was a great adventure from the past. So she blended out the tales and nibbled on a piece of bread while drowned in thought. Geswin would need to get some sort of exercise tomorrow and she already started to forge a plan. While her mind was elsewhere, Eomer occasionally looked over to her, assessing what might be going through her mind. It must have been very important since she didn't look up once. Even when she excused herself to go to sleep, their eyes didn't meet. That night, Eomer couldn't sleep. He lay awake on his bed, staring holes into the ceiling. His mind was with Theoden's words.

"You will have to find yourself a suitable Queen. One who has the love of the people, but preferably of noble birth." the King had told him before patting his shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry about love. That soon follows."

The King had been talking from experience. He had wed his Queen without knowing much about her, but they learned to love each other as the years had passed, at least according to the elders. Eomer started to wonder if his uncle ever loved someone before he had married. He wasn't even sure he could ever love someone he was forced to marry because of alliances or keeping the bloodline pure. A frown creased his brow as his thoughts drifted to Lothriel. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before in his life. A capable fighter, dark haired and eyes that seemed to hold many secrets. There was something about her that made him curious. A curiosity that made him want to spend every minute of the day with her. She was strong and cheeky yet kind and gentle. A sigh escaped him as he remembered her small hand in his, her soft eyes filled with sadness, her gentle words to ease his worry. He knew he couldn't follow his heart but she has slowly started to take root in it. He only prayed to Bema that this feeling would soon pass into memory. When he let her song play through his mind, he found sleep. Lothriel on the other hand was dreaming of riding into the endless sea of grass on Geswin, laughing and with no worry in the world, but somehow she didn't feel alone. Someone was following her but it felt friendly, not hostile. Maybe tomorrow was going to be a good ride.

The next morning, Lothriel headed to the kitchen and kindly asked the cook for some food to take on a day's ride. He was more than happy to fulfill her wish and packed apples, bread, cheese and a bit of meat into a bag. She thanked him with a bow and headed to the stables and started to groom Geswin. The mare was more than happy to see her new owner and had shown her approval by snorting and nudging. Lothriel laughed at the warm welcome she received and took great care in brushing the black horse. While she did that, Firefoot, who was in the box next to Geswin, tried to get Lothriel's attention. He tapped his hoof on the ground repeatedly. After a while she laid down the brush and walked to the stallion.

" _What is it, Firefoot._ " she muttered in the elvish tongue. " _What did you see?_ "

He snorted and tapped his hoof again.

" _An apple?_ " she asked.

Firefoot snorted in agreement, nodding his large head and Lothriel smiled. That stallion certainly knew what he wanted.

" _I shall get one soon._ " she stroked his head. " _And for you too._ " this she said to Geswin.

From then, Firefoot stayed quiet as he patiently waited for Lothriel to finish with her mare's care. She walked out of the stables and went to the kitchen, asking for two apples for two well-behaved horses. She returned to the stables with the desired goods.

" _One for each of you."_ she told them.

The horses happily ate their apple and neighed. Firefoot, who seemed to be eager for more started to nibble on her clothes.

"Leave her be." a male voice ordered and Firefoot stopped. She turned to the entrance to see Eomer approach.

"Forgive him, my lady." Eomer spoke softly. "He can be very territorial."

"It's alright." she smiled.

She walked past him to get her saddle but Firefoot took a bite off her clothes and pulled on her. Losing her balance, she stumbled back but managed to catch herself. Eomer pushed the stallion's head away from her and lightly touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect that." she laughed.

While Eomer quietly scolded his stallion, Lothriel picked up a saddle and carried it back to Geswin. She prepared her mare in silence, while Eomer spotted her bag. He examined her demeanour which was calm.

"Are you leaving for a ride or are you leaving us early?" Eomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I have packed provisions?" she asked and then laughed. "No, my lord, I just want to explore the plains. I was planning on riding for the whole day and return in the evening. I want to bond a little more with Geswin." she explained.

"A good plan." he agreed. "You will need a strong trust, should we ride to war."

Those words sunk in slowly. It had been 3 days since Gandalf had left Edoras. The wizard probably had the plan to light the beacons, hoping for the King's responds, if it were ever to come. After all, Minas Tirith was a day's ride from here.

"Do you believe Theoden King will ride to Gondor's aid?" she asked.

"That is what I hope to believe." he sighed and she sensed the slight disappointment he felt for his uncle.

"Would you have come to their aid?"

"I wouldn't have hesitated." he told her truthfully.

"Even though they didn't come to yours?"

"They gave us these lands. We are indebt to them."

She liked that answer and smiled to herself. Her attention turned back to the saddle, tightening the straps and climbing onto her mare's back. Sitting on the tall mare gave her a sense of freedom which she wanted to enjoy for the day.

"Let's ride, Geswin." she said as she grabbed the reigns.

"Don't get lost." she heard Eomer say.

"I am a good tracker." she insisted.

"Even some of the best loose their way." he remarked.

"If I don't return by nightfall you can come and search for me." she grinned.

"If one of the riders comes with you, we wouldn't have to search for you at all."

"Indeed." she nodded and thought for a moment. "Why don't you accompany me?"

She looked down from her high seat and Eomer up to her. His brow creased in surprise and his lips parted.

"Me? I am hardly good company." he informed her.

"But you know these lands, no?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"That I do."

"Then come." she said and rode ahead. "I will not wait."

Eomer looked after her as she slowly rode out of the stables. A chuckle escaped him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as he leaned back against the post and sighed with a smile. Firefoot nudged his shoulder impatiently and the blond went to get his saddle.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Firefoot." he told his stallion before whispering, "And don't embarrass me again."

Forefoot snorted with reluctant agreement and Eomer saddled him. Geswin slowly trotted through the city and snorted. Lothriel's mind was a storm. She knew that if Eowyn heard about this, she wasn't going to give her a quiet minute. All she wanted some company while she rode out and Eomer was the best choice. His company was more enjoyable than that of the other riders. As she rode through the gate when Firefoot suddenly raced past her at full speed.

"You are slow, my lady." Eomer laughed as he didn't slow down.

She gazed after him and could only grin. This man really was something else.

" _Let's show him the meaning of speed, Geswin_." she whispered to her made.

Geswin neighed and started a wild gallop after the stallion. She caught up with Firefoot very quickly, racing past him.

"Who is slow, my lord?" she teased.

He shook his head with a big grin and hasted his stallion further. For a long time they raced over the plains, not paying attention to their surroundings and never slowing down. Eomer was not letting her win easily, always being ahead so Lothriel changed directions to which he then had to catch up to. It made her laugh. Eomer was also enjoying himself greatly. He usually rode out with his eored and even then they practised formation, but now he wasn't armoured and only with Lothriel and that made him as happy as a boy receiving his first sword. He did have his sword, fearing the presence of orcs, but Lothriel seemed to calm him from this fear. Pride swelled inside him when he watched how she rode alongside him. In just a few days she had almost mastered riding. Fighting from horseback was another matter entirely but for now he wanted to enjoy his free time that she had given him. Usually he would have things to do but since she needed a guide, he was bound to her now, but free. In the distance, Lothriel spotted a lake and steered Geswin into its direction. It lay quietly, its waters still. Lothriel dismounted and walked to the water's edge, Geswin enjoying a drink.

"You have improved greatly." Eomer praised when he also reached her. He also dismounted and let Firefoot drink.

"I had a good mentor." she grinned.

"Really? I wish to meet him one day." he joked.

"Very well." she said and stepped back. "Walk over here and close your eyes."

He looked at her with skepticism but did as she asked. He closed his eyes, his back to the water and listened as she stepped before him. It made his heart anxious for what she was going to do. Aragorn did say that she was unpredictable. Then he felt a push against his chest and he fell backwards into the lake. He gasped, quickly standing up. His clothes were drenched, his hair dripping, sticking to his face. The only sound, apart from the disturbed water, was of Lothriel, laughing.

"There is my mentor, enjoying a lovely swim." she giggled and made a presenting bow.

Eomer smirked and made his way out of the lake. Before she could react he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Then he turned around and carried her towards the water. She already knew what he was trying to do and tried to free himself.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she struggled.

Without any hesitation he threw her into the water. She landed with a big splash, back first. Geswin neighed with anger as her rider stood in the water, dripping wet. She glared at Eomer with squinted eyes and a pout as he chuckled.

"Vengeance is mine." he grinned triumphantly.

"A lord shouldn't do this to a woman." she stated while she squeezed the water out of clothes and hair. Slowly she walked to the shore of the lake next to Eomer, who was also busy drying himself a little.

"A lady shouldn't do this to a lord." he stated back with a raised eyebrow.

"I am no lady, my lord. I am a lowborn girl."

Eomer was more than surprised. So she was just raised in a normal household? At that moment he realised that she knew more about him than he did of her. In all, he didn't know anything about her. Only that she learned the way of the sword from Aragorn. Maybe today he had the chance to learn more about her and her past, which she seemed to hide behind a thin curtain.

"You don't seem like a lowborn girl to me." he noted.

"But I am. I apologise, should it change the way you see me." she joked at the end.

"There seems to be a small speck of royalty on you."

"What? Where?" she asked, not believing him.

"There." he pointed at her forehead, pushed her and she fell back into the water.

"You vixen." she grinned.

Then she chased him over the grassy plains, both laughing, although she never caught up to him. She almost got his sleeve but that was about the closest she got to him. He was toying with her, she knew this but went along with it anyway. He always seemed stiff in his behaviour and now he didn't have to be a lord, he could be himself. And she was glad that he was letting go of his lordly demeanour.

"I give in." she groaned, out of breath.

"Already?" he laughed.

"Like I have said before, I am a weak woman." she said and sat down on the grass.

"But stronger than most." he noted.

"Is that to your liking, my lord? Do you have a soft heart for strong women?" she smirked.

It caught him off guard. He thought about it for a moment.

"It certainly makes you interesting."

"Does it? What exactly makes me interesting, in your eyes, my lord?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"There is an air of mystery surrounding you." he started and sat down by her side. Now he could finally ask. "Firstly, how come a lowborn common girl becomes part of a company that purposely try to save the world?"

"I have been by Aragorn's side since I can remember. When I heard he was the heir of Gondor, I wanted to follow him." she answered plainly.

"But you don't serve him." he added.

"Oh no. If they want food they can get it themselves." she huffed and Eomer chuckled.

"Your parents must be proud of you." he noted and saw her smile fade.

"I have no memory of the people who gave me life. I had been found by Aragorn as a babe, in the clutches of orcs." she told him, her chin resting on her knees.

So she was adopted. She doesn't even know where she comes from. Sadness crept into his heart for seeing her that way. It must be something she rarely talks about but she was telling him this dark secret of hers. He felt honoured in a way but felt uncomfortable to pry any further.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"I don't regret it. I had the courtesy of growing up in Rivendell." she grinned at him.

A smile also returned to his lips as he gazed back over the lake. He had heard of Rivendell, an elven settlement hidden in a valley. According to the travelers lips, it was a beautiful and serene place. Growing up in a place like that must have been a highlight in life. Lothirel watched him as his face became thoughtful.

"Theoden told me about your father and mother." she noted.

"Has he? A fate we have learned to live with. Theoden has been a good father to us." he said, drowning in memories, not all of them good.

She leaned back and lay down on the grass. The sky was blue and free of clouds, the sun starting to dry their clothes. Talking about the past made her think about the future, especially the ones that would soon come to pass.

"With your cousin's passing, you are the next heir to the throne." she noted without expecting an answer.

She was only stating the obvious since she knew it was still drilling holes into his heart. There was no answer and she looked up to to see him with a concerned expression. It was something he tried to forget.

"Aye." he sighed.

"You will be a good king, no doubt, my lord." she smiled.

"Please." he shook his head. "No more titles. Call me by my name."

"As you wish." She looked up into his hazel eyes. "But then you have to call me by mine."

"That I will gladly do, Lothriel." he smiled.

"It wouldn't be fair otherwise, Eomer." she smirked.

Eomer smiled and sheepishly looked away, pulling out a piece of grass and examining it. He had taken another step towards her but he felt torn inside. His heart seemed to take over his mind when he was around her, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time and then only once. Eowyn had a maid he had felt drawn to in his younger days but that fire of passion had died as soon as it was lit. Since then, the women weren't of much interest to him. The influence of Saruman had poisoned the King's mind then and he had been busy worrying about his uncle's health. There had been no time for passion. Now that fire was burning again but his duty was trying to extinguish it. Knowing his uncle, he would have to marry a Lord's daughter whom he probably had never met and that was something he was afraid of. He didn't want to become a King. He dreamed of a simple life in a simple home. But reality was as harsh as the coldest winter. Maybe a life with Lothriel's love was something to only dream about. Maybe he would never even gain it. To him it seemed like she saw him as a friend and a friendship he would gladly have with her. While both were sitting in silence, Firefoot came up to her and nibbled on her nose.

"That tickles." she giggled.

"He usually hates the company of others, but he seems to like you." Eomer noted with surprise.

"Apples do the trick." she grinned and stroked the stallion's nose. Eomer gasped with pleasent surprise.

"You would make a fine addition to the Eorlingas."

Lothriel looked at him and laughed but then she noticed that he meant what he said. She shook her head.

"I think for that I have to be a man. I did not see one woman amongst you."

"You surpass some of the best. I would really like to see your strength against the men."

"It would hurt Aragorn's and Legolas's pride, should I lose." she noted.

"And mine, should you fall off a horse."

They both laugh and Lothriel gazed up into the sky watching the birds fly.

"It will rain soon." she mumbled.

"The sun is shining and no cloud is to be seen." he observed.

"It will rain." she stayed with her statement.

Eomer looked at her with a worried glance, wondering if her eyes were failing her. Again Firefoot nibbled on her nose.

" _Your really know me too well, Firefoot_." she grinned and stood.

She walked over to Geswin and pulled an apple out of the saddlebag.

" _Here you go_." she told the stallion before pulling out another two of the fruit.

She fed one to Geswin and another apple she threw at Eomer who flinched from the unexpected weight on his abdomen. She sat back down next to him, gazing at the lake while she bit into the apple. They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful nature around them. When she was done she laid back down, gazing into the sky.

"The elves taught you their ways?" Eomer asked after while.

" _Yes._ " she grinned. He raised his eyebrows.

"It means 'yes'." she giggled.

"How do you say it?"

" _Ná."_ she said, clearly and slowly.

" _Ná._ " he repeated, perfectly.

" _Mai acárielu_." she clapped but he only questionably raised his eyebrows again.

"It means 'you did well'. I could teach you more, if you want." she offered.

"What use would that be to me?" he enquired.

"It eases the work with horses." she shrugged.

"My kin have worked with horses since they settled here." he informed her.

"It is good to know different ways." she smiled. "The more knowledge you possess, the more of a wise judgment you can give."

"You are wise yourself, you could be a King's advisor." he noted.

"What sort of King has a women in his council?" she asked with laugh.

"Usually they come in the form of Queens."

"Do they?" she asked but then turned to the lake. "Although I don't think I would be a good Queen."

"Why is that?"

"It isn't me, bound to one place for the rest of my life. I would rather be able to go anywhere I want." she stared into the blue sky. "All my life I have been free to do the things I desire, to learn the things I crave to know. The elves never restrained me from learning, from seeing and I thank them greatly for it."

While she talked, he watched her, intrigued by her eyes, her lips, her freckles. He leaned on one side, supporting his head with his hand.

"And Aragorn took me with him to learn from nature. We spend years in the forests and mountains. All this freedom I have known. If I were ever bound to one place I would rot and wither. I would whine every day to my 'belovéd husband', about wanting to leave and seeing the world. I'm not even sure if I can love a man or another even."

She paused for a moment and turned to look at him. His eyes scanned her face which seemed to muster a question.

"When they crown you, what will you do? What would you do for the people?"

"Prosper and grow. I will see to it that the days will be safe and filled with joy." he muttered with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled back at him. " _Náto_."

"Are you teaching me more?" he asked.

"It also means 'yes'. There are four ways to say 'yes' in the elvish tongue. _Ná,_ it is so. _Náto,_ it is that. _Nácë,_ it may be so. _Né,_ it was so." she explained.

"You have learned an elegant language." he complimented.

"I had a taste of your language." she informed him.

"Have you?" he smiled. "When was that?"

"At your cousin's funeral. Lady Eowyn, she sang a song."

His eyes cast down and he leaned back to lie on his back.

" _Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended. Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde. Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest. And maga deorost. Bealo_." he spoke softly.

"It sounds so beautiful." she muttered. "Could you teach me a few words?"

"We keep our language to ourselves." he said and he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I see."

He could teach her but she was a stranger to her people. If she were to decide to live in Edoras after the war, maybe he could teach her. But there was nothing tying her to Edoras. Her eyes scanned the plains and she grabbed her bow and arrow. She shot an arrow into the air and it landed in the distance. She stood and walked over to the arrow. Eomer watched her crouch down and fumble in the grass. As she returned he could make out the body of a rabbit in her hand.

"Do your people eat this?" she asked.

"Rarely but not because of the taste but of the rarity of getting it on the table." he explained.

"I see, then I have something to pass the time with." she smiled.

"Hunting rabbits?"

"Aye." she nodded.

"Are you planning on catching enough for all of Edoras?" he asked, surprised.

"It would make them happy." she shrugged.

"No need to try something that cannot be done." he smiled but she stayed serious.

"A man who says it cannot be done should not interrupt the woman doing it."

And so she sat there, looking over the plains, every now and then, shooting an arrow into the sky for it to land somewhere in the distance. Eomer turned it into a game, guessing if she hit something or not. After a while he felt a drop on his face.

"It's raining." she mumbled to herself.

He hummed in agreement. When she fired the last arrow she moved.

"Will you help me get the rabbits?" she asked and stood.

He nodded and stood, walking to the places where the arrows stuck out of the grass. To his surprise she only missed once. After they had gathered to first load of rabbits, she started again. By now the rain was falling gently and Eomer was starting to feel uncomfortable in his wet clothes. Lothriel noticed his discomfort.

"We will have to take a nice warm bath when we return." she spoke quietly. "But you can return now if you desire. I shall find my way back."

"You wanted me to accompany you and that I shall." he said and stayed where he was.

He allowed himself to look at her when he saw a smile pull on her lips.

"Alright, my lord." she teased. "Let's feed your people."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - A shocking truth and a small revelation**


	10. A shocking truth and a small revelation

**Hello again.**

 **I just want to thank everyone for reading and maybe enjoying this story.**

 **This has grown to be my heart and soul and I have planned it out till the End already.**

 **BUUUUT**

 **OKAY EVERYONE! I know there are hardcore Tolkien fans out there and before you complain LET ME SALUTE YOU FOR NOTICING THIS FACT! respect! BUT since Lohtiriel isn't part of the company in the first place, what stops me from changing her background? Little is known about her anyway.**

 **so enjoy like or favour, maybe leave a comment :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - A shocking truth and a small revelation**

After another hour in the rain, the two riders returned to Edoras with hundreds of rabbits, drenched to the skin but happy. The sky was a mild gray but seemed to show some signs of clearing up soon. When they rode through the gate, it was still raining softly. The guards at the gate welcomed the pair back.

"My lord Eomer, where have you been?" one asked.

"Riding over the plains." Eomer told the man.

"And hunting rabbits." Lothriel added and displayed her hunted meat. "Give each house one."

She handed the soldiers the rabbits and they looked at her, with wonder in their eyes.

"My lady, this is truly a great kindness you are blessing us with." the guard said, almost stuttering.

"Think nothing of it." she smiled. "We need good morals here. It keeps people alive."

Eomer smiled, feeling proud to know this generous woman. The guards bowed and quickly carried the rabbits away to be distributed. Eomer and Lothriel brought the horses back to the stables. When they dismounted them he faced her.

"I want to thank you, for giving me this day." he said with his eyes downcast before he looked into her eyes.

"It was my pleasure." she smiled warmly.

Her smile warmed his heart. Someday, he would have to pay her back for all she has done for him.

"And I mean it, truly. It has been many years since I have felt so free." he admitted quietly.

"We can do it again, if you want." she offered.

"I gladly would." he said when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "My lady."

Lothriel laughed and gave his arm a soft punch. He smiled back at her and turned his attention back to his stallion. Lothriel was much quicker than him in undressing their horses, as he was so deep in thought that his motions were slower than usual. It didn't bother him. He heart was filled with so much bliss, it didn't matter to him if he had something to do. While Eomer was busy in the stables, Lothriel had gone to the kitchen with four rabbits. Herma the cook was delighted with the game she brought him.

"I thank you, my lady." he beamed. "I will make a fine feast from this."

"Let nothing stop you. This one I will make for myself." she laughed, held up the rabbit.

"You can use that stove over there, if you like." Herma offered while he started to skin the first rabbit.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Herma nodded and returned to the daunting task of skinning the rabbit. He briefly looked up to see Lothriel nip the neck of the rabbit and with one pull, ripped the fur and skin of the animal. Then she cut the meat off the bones and dropped them into the cooking water with different herbs. The cook didn't dare to interrupt her and resumed to skinning his own way. Maybe one day he might be able to ask her how she did that but right now, with all the maids in the kitchen, he didn't want to hurt his pride. Lothriel didn't attend dinner, having cooked herself and eating on the roof. The King himself was delighted with the meal.

"How did we get rabbit meat into the kitchen?" Theoden asked.

"Lothriel gathered them while she was out." Eomer explained.

He didn't want to mention that he was out there with her. Knowing his uncle, it would give him a reason to talk about the marriage with a noble woman again and he wanted to avoid this at all cost.

"She was away hunting rabbits?" Aragorn asked.

"A rarity to see on the table." the King noted and happily took another piece of meat.

"Lothriel always strives to do good deeds." Legolas concluded with a proud smile.

Eowyn smiled to herself and excused herself, having finished her meal. She gave her brother and uncle a parting kiss on the cheek before seeking the refuge of her room.

"Lothriel is so young and yet so aware of the bad things in this world." Theoden smiled.

"Young, you say?" Gimli chuckled catching Eomer's attention. Why would the dwarf say such a thing? "She is not that much younger than you, Theoden King."

"But she looks so young." the King noted but the dwarf was still smoking his pipe in calmness.

"How old is she now, laddie?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn stayed quiet as everyone looked at him. His eyes met with Eomer's, as the blond looked at him with certain curiosity. The ranger sighed and gave them the answer.

"Sixty-seven she should be."

Theoden's hand sank back down as his lips parted from the news. Even Eomer was stunned by that information.

"Impossible." he muttered.

"She is of the Dunedain, just like Aragorn. They are blessed with a long life." Legolas explained.

"Legolas, please. This has to be kept from her at all cost." Aragorn reminded him and the elf nodded.

"Wouldn't she know if she knew she was far older than most?" Theoden asked.

"She has only been in the presence of elves. She doesn't know how men normally age and she should never find out." Aragorn explained.

"Why do you worry so much about her finding that she is of the Dunedain?" he asked.

"Because then she might find out who she really is." Aragorn muttered before looking at Eomer again. The blond seemed to be shocked at this information as he wore his creased brow and his lips were parted.

"And who is she?" the King asked after while.

"That I need to keep to myself." the ranger said.

Theoden nodded, with certain understanding and the men returned to talking about other things. Eomer gasped sharply with the revelation and covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes jumped from left to right, looking for some answer on the floor, amongst the cracks and crevices in the wood. She was 67 years old? And a Dunedain? Furthermore, she didn't even know. What would she think if she found out? Long ago he had heard of the Dunedain, men who could live far longer than normal men. Even if he would gain her love, she would outlive him, maybe even grow tired of him since he would age much quicker than her. He decided to go for a walk outside. The air refreshed him greatly, cooling off his agitated body a little. He inhaled the air and opened his eyes to see the stars already littering the sky. Edoras lay quiet, the neighing of a horse echoing. Down in the yard he saw Lothriel slowly moving her sword through the air. She was silent, so silent that her feet made no sound and her concentration was as strong as steel. When he approached her, she flinched.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he smiled weakly.

She returned his smile and resumed her sword dance. Eomer watched her, his brow creased. His feet have carried him to her without him realising. It was now clear to him that this woman before him had conquered his heart. This woman before him was also of the Dunedain and far older than him. Yet she looked younger. How many things had she witnessed and learned so far in her life? He couldn't comprehend and was now afraid of her, afraid of her knowledge. Now it was even more impossible to be in her life. He exhaled loudly and Lothriel paused.

"Something is troubling you." she noted.

"It's nothing important." he muttered and looked away.

She examined him and sheathed her sword before stepping towards him. When she stepped before him he slowly turned his head to look at her and was surprised to see her frown.

"Your tone and stance are different then usual. If it is affecting you this much then it has to be important." she told him.

"But it doesn't concern you." he added.

"Fair enough." she shrugged and stepped away.

Eomer watched her, perplexed from her calm behaviour. It was unnatural in his eyes.

"You differ greatly from my sister." he thought out loud.

"How?" she asked.

"She would pester me until I tell her." Lothriel chuckled at his comment.

"If it doesn't concern me then I don't need to know. Your sister has a right to know what is troubling you, I don't. Besides, your sister and I don't differ that greatly."

He smiled weakly before looking away. She could tell whatever it was, it was troubling him greatly. Had his uncle given him another speech about being a King? All that work she had done today for was gone and she hated to see him like this. But there might be one way to lift his spirits.

"Let's cross swords, to free your mind." she offered.

Eomer looked at her as she pointed her sword towards him. A sigh escaped him when he pulled out his sword and readied himself. He was on the defensive side as she attacked first. Only the sound of clashing metal was heard, nothing else. As the sparring progressed, Eomer grew more and more aggressive. His heart was so torn in that moment that he briefly forgot whom he was fighting. Lothriel had to step backwards to avoid his slashes when her back touched a wall behind her. Before she could dodge, Eomer knocked her sword out of her hand and pointed the sword at her. He stood close, so close that their chest's almost touched as they panted heavily, chests rising and falling. Their eyes were fixated upon each other. He was bewitched by her eyes once again. His eyes shot back and forth between her eyes and lips and didn't realise that he was starting to lean down towards her. It was when their noses touched when he stepped back.

"Sorry." he mumbled apologetically.

"Feeling better?" she asked, picking up her sword.

She was still so calm and it seemed as if she hadn't realised how close he had gotten to her. She was neither smitten nore overwhelmed by the fact that she had lost. Had she anticipated it? Despite her age, she was unknowledgeable in the emotion that was tearing his heart apart. Did she even know? Did she even see the feelings he had for her. He had almost kissed and she didn't do anything, pulling away or moving in. Charm didn't affect her either. She only saw friends in men, nothing more.

"No." he sighed.

"Must be a woman." she grinned.

"Pardon?" he looked at her with a frown of disbelief.

"You are having trouble with a woman." she repeated.

He stayed silent and looked away.

"I knew it." she grinned and clapped her hands triumphantly. "Tell me, tell me about her. What are you having trouble with?"

"I am not having trouble with a woman." he insisted but she wasn't convinced.

"Oh, but you are, aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands behind her back. "Tell me."

The way she innocently looked at her with her big eyes made it impossible to resist. He couldn't tell her that his heart had hopelessly fallen into her hands. That would most likely destroy any feelings she could harbour for him, if there were and but even worse, it could destroy their friendship. He freed himself from her gaze and looked away.

"She is too old." he admitted.

There was a pause. If he would have looked at her in that moment he would have seen her brow crease. But it faded quickly.

"Too old? Who cares? Love has no limit." she told him.

"She is much older than me." he countered.

"Does that make a difference? Even so, she would have more experience than you, even in bed." she chuckled.

"How can you talk about this so openly?" he asked.

"Why should I feel shame?" she enquired.

"Because it is normal to feel shame in that subject." he explained but she shook her head.

"For you perhaps." she muttered and stood. "Go and tell her to be done with it. Make her happy, make her smile and she will be yours."

"There is only one problem. I might never see her again." he told her.

That wasn't a lie either. If they would ride to war, who knew if Lothriel would even survive, or himself. Maybe she will never return to Edoras.

"Even more of a reason to tell her now then later." Lothriel told him before she walked away.

"Lothriel." he called her and she turned around to look at him. "I-I can't."

"Then you have missed your chance."

With this, Lothriel walked back to the Golden Hall, leaving Eomer with a rumbling storm inside his heart. It ached and he felt like a failure. He had the courage to ride into battle and into certain death but telling a woman how he truly felt, that was an impossible feat. Frustrated he punched the wall and quietly cursed himself. It was probably best to avoid her, his heart not being able to resist. The ease his mind he made his way to the stables, not knowing that he was being followed by someone who had watched the entire scenario unfold.

Lothriel's feet were carrying her quickly, with a sting in her chest. She clenched the fabric over her heart and fled into Eowyn's room. With a heavy thud, she dropped herself onto the bed, still clenching her chest. What was that feeling? Never has she felt such pain before and only because Eomer had said such words. Why? What was happening to her? While she grumbled to herself she remembered the words that Aragorn had told her.

" _When I first left Arwen in Rivendell, I felt an excruciating pain in my heart. From that moment on I knew, that I loved her._ "

The last three words echoed through her mind. _Love_. Did she actually love Eomer? One would have a reason to love someone, but what was hers? He was average, had a kind heart, was an able warrior and troubled by the happenings of the world. He would be King one day. But what was it about him that made her love him? Was there even anything? Or was it everything about him? Eowyn suddenly opened the door and gazed at Lothriel.

"Eowyn, I think I have fallen for your brother." Lothriel confessed.

A big smile grew over Eowyn's face as she wrapped her arms around the woman, laughing.

"I told you it would happen eventually." Eowyn smiled but then saw Lothirel's face. "Yet you look so sad. Why?"

"I noticed he was having trouble with a woman which he firstly denied. Then he told me he couldn't be with her since she is far older than him." she was shocked.

"What? My brother has never shown preference to older women. Never!" she gasped with disbelief and a hint of disgust.

"It was strange. Never have I felt such pain in my heart when a man told me whom he loved." Lothriel said as she clutched her heart again.

"Oh Lothriel. I am sure that he just tried to avoid the subject. Maybe he really does like you and when you moved onto the subject, he panicked. Don't lose hope just yet." Eowyn said with such tenderness, like one sister to another,

"I have already lost it." Lothriel muttered.

"Then get it back. Lothriel, this is your first love, is it not? My brother is probably just caught in his duties as the next heir, thinking that he can only marry a woman of noble birth."

"It is expected of him." she noted but then Eowyn stood to heighten her argument.

"He will be King. For goodness sake, he can marry who he desires but doesn't seem to realise this. Honourable he may be but a bit too much, if you ask me."

"What would you want me to do?" Lothriel sighed.

"You have to win over his heart and mind. He shouldn't be thinking about anything else but you." she suggested and Lothriel raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous with a war coming?"

"If you are on his mind he will do anything to return to you, even survive a battle." Eowyn told her wit a soft smile.

"I shouldn't let it get to my head." Lothriel muttered and Eowyn kneeled before her, grabbing her hands.

"But Lothriel, don't you want his hand?" the blonde asked.

"His hand? Eowyn, I have never loved a man and now you ask if I want to bond with one?" Lothriel started but then sank back. "I do not know."

"Only time will tell. Just follow your heart." the blonde smiled.

Lothriel felt her heart flutter for a moment. If she would follow it, where would it lead her? She would call herself a fool for falling in love at a time like this. Who knew what fate had planned for her. For all she knew, she wasn't even suppose to join the company but still, she did. And now she was here having found a man whom she cared greatly about. She wasn't meant for him. He was going to marry a woman of noble birth and she was certain that she wasn't one. Or was she? She didn't even know where she came from. All she knew was that Aragorn had found her as a newly born infant in the hands of orcs. What would orcs want with a baby? SHe shook her head. No, she couldn't be of noble birth. That hope was lost. Eomer would never want a common girl like her. But maybe, just maybe, she could sway his heart to ignore his duty, just as Eowyn said. It didn't hurt for trying, she was already prepared for a heartbreak, even if she has never properly felt it before. Meanwhile, Eothain, Eomer's second in command had found the marshal, by himself in the stables.

"And what business does the marshal have in the stables at this time of night?"

"Eothain." Eomer turned to the man.

"Something is troubling you." the man noted.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Eomer said with a sigh. This was a strange recurrence.

"Because it is very clear." Eothain gestured at Eomer but he stayed silent.

"Come, my friend. Let's drink a good ale and talk about your problem." Eothain offered but Eomer shook his head.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight, Eothain." he told his friend with a sigh.

"Then let's talk here, because I can sense the trouble inside you. Woman trouble, to be precise."

Eothain sat down on an available stool while Eomer stood by his stallion. He sighed when he saw his friend prepare for this conversation.

"Tell me about her." he commanded.

"Can we not do this?" Eomer groaned.

"We did it before and it helped, remember?" he enquired looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. Eomer stayed silent before he inhaled and spoke.

"She is one of a kind, beautiful and has a sweet smile." Eomer listed and Eothain nodded. Those were the same words he had used last time they had done this. "I can only describe her as a leaf in the wind."

"A leaf?" he repeated in wonder. This was new.

"Have you ever tried to catch a falling leave? When you chase it, it is impossible to catch."

"So, she is out of your reach?" he asked to be sure he understood. Eomer nodded.

"I cannot have her. For many reasons."

"Is she promised to someone else?" Eothain asked.

"No, I don't think so." And then he realised that he didn't even know if she has left a loved one behind. But it didn't seem that way.

Eothain watched his friend stroke the stallion's neck, deep in thought. They have both grown up together, even almost sharing their birthday. Apart from Theodred, he was another he could call brother. They have done everything together. It wasn't the first time that he had helped the Marshall with his woman problem but this was the first time that Eomer was so affected by it. He had watched him ever since he had seen him lose against Lothriel but he would never tell him that. Eothain could tell that Eomer was intrigued by that woman, and he wasn't the only one. Many of the other soldiers were still talking about her. Only Eomer was the one who could get so close to her, the others didn't even dare.

"Do you love her?" he asked after a while.

Eomer looked over to him with an emotionless face before he cast his eyes down. It was followed by a small nod.

"Aye." he said with a hint of melancholy. "But for nothing. I feel that we will have to remain friends."

"Why do you say that? Do you fear that she does not love you back?"

"I am sure she does not see me as a lover, more as a friend. But that is fine." Eomer said with a weak smile on his face.

"Since when do give up on a woman?" he asked.

"Since I have grown wiser." Eomer told him before he walked past Eothain and out of the stables.

The man looked after him with a worried expression. This was something that had to be resolved. Eomer was the one who had helped Eothain win his wife's heart. They have been married for a year and were now expecting their first child. All thanks to Eomer's effort. Now, Eothain wanted to do the same. Maybe if he talked with Lothriel, he might be able to work out a plan. The next morning he decided to find the woman who was messing with his friend's heart. And he found her not how he expected it. She was sparring in a remote location, with lady Eowyn. The blonde immediately recognised him.

"Eothain." she greeted him before begging. "Do not tell my brother of this. He didn't forbid it but I know he would still frown."

"I wouldn't, my lady. Your secret is safe with me." he gave her a reassuring smile before turning to Lothriel. "Lady Lothriel, we meet again."

"Indeed we do." she said and sheathed her sword. He was glad that she recognised him. This would make it a little easier.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked before Eowyn grabbed his arm.

"It it about that stupid brother of mine?" she asked.

"Aye, how did you know?" Eothain asked, surprised.

"Did you talk with him?" she asked without answering.

"Last night, in the stables. He seemed very frustrated after that nightly conversation." he told her as he gazed over to Lothriel. She grew bright red.

"What did he say?" Eowyn asked, being very determined to get an answer.

"Only that he can't have his love and would rather remain friends." Eothain shrugged innocently and Eowyn groaned.

"What an utter fool I have for a brother!" she cursed.

"Eowyn, please. He is an honourable man who stays to his duty." Lothriel tried to calm the blonde but she was still furious.

"No. I refuse to let him marry another! You are the only sister-in-law I accept."

"Eowyn." Lothriel sighed.

"I tell you, I will not let my brother drown in his duties." she announced.

"My lady, I agree with you, but we have to consider what he wants. A forced love isn't good either." Eothain told her, silently reminding her of an old friend of hers. The plan of getting her together with a rider had back-fired terribly.

"Just leave him be, please, Eowyn." Lothriel begged and held onto the blonde's hands. "I don't know much about love but I am certain that if you love someone you only wish for their happiness, even if it means that you have to let them go."

"He does love you, my lady. But he doesn't believe that he has your love. I believe that if you show him, then he will grow more confident." Eothain insisted.

"I will do it myself." Lothriel decided before sheepishly adding. "Please, do not interfere."

"We wouldn't."

Lothriel smiled at the two as they returned her smile with surety. She was glad that she had found friends like this. The men of middle-earth really did come in many forms, as well as enemies and friends, true friends she could trust. And although she knew little to nothing about the blond man before her, knowing that he was close to Eomer and Eowyn made her trust him. She gazed past them, thoughtful when something caught her eye. Up in the distant mountains, a small speck of light shimmered on a peak. Hit with realisation, she started to run.

"Lothriel, where are you going?"

"The beacons are lit!" she yelled back.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER - A mustered Rohirrim and a nightly talk**


	11. A mustered Rohirrim and a nightly talk

**Okay I have set a new record with this.**

 **5'973 words**

 **anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far.**

 **Tomorrow I will start a schedueled life again so the updates will have to wait, sorry**

 **Enjoy, like, favour and please leave a comment.**

 **I would love to know what you think**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - A mustered Rohirrim and a nightly talk**

Aragorn was running as fast as he could when he saw the light of the burning beacon. This was what he had been waiting for ever since Gandalf had left Edoras. He raced up the steps to the Golden Hall swiftly when he noticed that Lothriel was following him, as well as Eowyn. He could see that the women knew. The time had come. Would the King ride to war? With a big swing he opened the doors and ran inside. The King was bent over a map when his head snapped up to look at Aragorn.

"The beacon of Minas Tirith!" Aragorn shouted. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

The King gazed at him with surprise. This he certainly wasn't expecting. His nephew and niece looked at him, everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. Theoden thought for a moment and then made his decision.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden replied. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

With that announcement, everyone readied themselves. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lothriel shortly spoke about what was happening and how it was best to proceed. Lothriel was already in the stables when Eomer walked into the chaos, fully armoured, hair tied back and ready for battle. Lothriel had to admit that he did look magnificent in that armour. It was also a piece of work that the smith was proud of, and rightly so. The armour made Eomer look even bigger than he was his shoulders broad and his demeanour serious. One of the stable boys had already prepared Firefoot and before he could mount his stallion, Lothirel stepped up to him. For him, the world slowed down. The woman stood before him and shyly looked away before talking. This behaviour surprised him.

"I want to apologise for last night." she started. "I just left and didn't help you with your problem."

"You are not the only friend I have." he smiled softly but it send a horrible sting through her heart.

She looked away for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the way he was gazing at her. Those words hurt but she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her now.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am here for you, should you need me." she said, allowing herself to look into his eyes.

In the silence that followed, he searched her eyes. There was a hint of sadness in her green orbs that made his heart ache. It was already difficult to voluntarily stay away from her but ignoring her while she stood before him, that was impossible. The way she looked at him, so concerned and somewhat innocently. He couldn't help but love her, this stranger of a woman who still held so many secrets. Even if she didn't love him, she would still and always have a place in his heart, and even if he should find another, he would probably still love her. It didn't matter to him, that is what he decided in that moment. His Queen would never truly have his love, no matter her noble birth and beauty. Lothriel was the only one he would let rule his heart. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, lifting it to his lips.

"I am also there for you." he whispered and gave her knuckles a soft kiss. "For whatever you need." and he meant it.

"I shall get back to that." she smiled and gently pressed the back of her hand against his chestplate where his heart was hiding underneath. "Remember your kind heart."

And then she left to saddle her horse. It may have been a short moment but it was so tender that Lothriel couldn't help but blush, hiding her face. Now that she knew the truth from Eothain, she could clearly see the love in Eomer's gaze and actions. She cursed herself for having been so blind and not responding to him correctly, and in all honesty, she didn't know how. _Just follow your heart._ Now, she would try to give him her love and hoped that he would see it. Eomer also felt rejuvenated from that intimacy. He had been successful getting close to her and he wanted to keep it that way. She didn't reject when he kissed her hand and that was a great achievement for him and he wondered what his next step could be. He wanted to get as close to her as he could before he would never see her again. Having a long lost love couldn't be bad, even when he had to marry another. He rode out of the stables, his mind set on the task at hand. Outside, many of the rider's had gathered, the green flag with the white horse dancing proudly in the wind. Rohan had its strength returned. That realisation made him so proud as he gazed at his uncle.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and land!" Eomer shouted at the men.

Lothriel smiled to herself, staying by Eowyn's side as the horde of Rohirrim riders departed from Edoras. It was a long caravan of mounted soldiers, wagons with food and tents, the smith and his tools and some of the women. At the front she saw the King, by his side Aragorn, Legolas with Gimli and Eomer. Only now did Lothriel see the size of the army the Rohirrim possessed, and these were only from the capital of Rohan. The ride ahead was long but since everyone was on horseback they covered a great distance. The weather was on their side with only the sun shining. All throughout the ride she tried to distract herself from searching for Eomer in the crowd. She knew he was at the front but didn't always see him. It made her heart ache in a strange way and Eowyn was well aware of this, trying to talk about all sorts of things to keep her friend from the agony of separation. Eomer was having the same trouble, but he had no one by his side to ease the feeling. Eothain could see it though and it made him feel pity for his friend. When they arrived at the camp, Lothriel was surprised to see so many men and horses on one spot. The Rohirrim had been mustered but as she later heard from the men, not all had yet come. The tents were put up on the top of a steep cliff where a very windy and slim trail led from the bottom of the mountain up to the cliff. Eowyn was right behind Lothriel as she tried to steer her mare around the tight bends. If there was one thing she wasn't fond of, then it was great heights. She had her trouble in the Misty Mountains and in Moria with the endless drops. It was a miracle in her eyes that she even managed to pass the bridge of Kazad-dun. When they reached the top, Geswin become nervous. Lothriel steered the mare to a tent where Eomer had stopped and jumped out of the saddle. Geswin neighed in frustration.

" _Geswin, be calm. There is no danger._ " she told her mare, gently patting her neck.

Lothriel frowned and sighed, trying to get her foot out of the stir-up when Eomer stood by her side. His one hand was resting on the cantel behind her and he gazed up to her.

"Come. I'll help you." he offered.

She nodded, twisted in the saddle so that she faced him and he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her out of the saddle while she held onto his shoulders. Their eyes locked as they stood very close to each other when Geswin stepped to the side, pushing Lothriel against Eomer's strong frame. Her attention didn't stay with him though, even when he grabbed her slim shoulders as a reflex to catch her. She walked around and to Geswin's head, gently stroking her snout.

" _I am just as scared as you. But we both need our courage tomorrow._ " she whispered as she rested her forehead against the horse's.

Eomer watched her as she tried to calm down her horse.

"How would a horse-lord calm down a frightened horse?" she asked.

"That comes through time, and time alone." he told her. "I'm only worried that she will throw you off her back."

"I'm worried that she will get herself killed on the battlefield."

"All riders fear this." he said with a low voice and a sad smile.

"Oh Geswin." Lothriel sighed.

"Let her rest." he told her. "Let's find something eat."

"I will stay here with Geswin." she said.

Eomer nodded and left her with her horse. Instead, he turned his attention back to the war at hand. He helped Eothain with his horse who was also nervous in the shadow of the mountain where they had set up camp. As the day went by he did have a brief conversation with Legolas and Gimli about the mountain. By the time he had dinner it was already dark. He spend it with Hama, Eothain and Gamling around the fire, while his sister dressed Merry the Hobbit in armour in the tent behind him. She wasn't fond of him telling her that Merry was not suited for war since it was the province of men, not of small folk. But deep down knew that Merry had a good reason but he was a big as a child and children shouldn't fight in wars. What could the small Hobbit do? Possibly close to nothing.

"You do realise that Lothriel is riding to war with us." Eothain noted after Hama and Gamling had left to sleep.

"She is different." Eomer countered.

"She is still no man." Eothain noted with a raised eyebrow. It amused him how his friend was so keen on protecting that strange warrior woman, but then again he was in love with her.

Eomer threw him an annoyed glance and Eothain chuckled. The King's nephew joined his quiet laughter. Sure, she wasn't a man but with all certainty could she fight like one. They both knew this. Eowyn suddenly appeared and held a bowl of soup before Eomer's nose.

"Eomer, can you bring this to Lothriel? She hasn't come for dinner yet." Eowyn asked him.

He looked up to her and nodded stiffly before taking the bowl and walking away to search for her.

"Clever move. It is night and she is by herself." Eothain grinned to himself, remembering Eomer organizing such a situation with his wife before.

"How many kicks does he need?" she asked herself aloud for Eothain to hear.

They exchanged glances and smirked. Lothriel had told them not to interfere and in they eyes they weren't. They were only creating scenarios where the two could have some private moments. Lothriel was sitting on the grassy ground looking at the starry sky while Geswin gently nudged her shoulder. A sigh escaped her and she stroked the mare's snout.

"Hungry?" she heard a voice and turned to see Eomer. He was in his casual clothes, stripped of his armour and with a bowl of soup and a piece of bread in his hand.

"Thank you." she smiled.

He handed her the bowl and sat down next to her on the ground. She dipped the bread into the soup and and took a bite. It was a mystery to him why he sat next to her but he felt like he needed her presence and her words after such a long day of having barely any contact. He craved for a conversation.

"We will ride out tomorrow." he started.

"I see." she said, chewing a piece of bitten off bread. Eomer swallowed. That wasn't a good start, but she was eating eagerly so he waited. Sure enough, she continued. "Are you afraid?"

"I would be a fool if I wasn't." he admitted truthfully.

"I am afraid of death. But I am also afraid of Sauron winning and that gives me the courage to fight with you." she smiled to herself, looking into the distance.

"I am certain that you have fought enough battles to know what is to come." he encouraged her but she shook her head.

"Helm's Deep was my first battle." she confessed. "I did have confrontations with orcs, bandits and spiders before but only in small numbers. Helm's Deep, that was frightening."

"And yet you have fought bravely. I cannot guarantee that we will both survive and I can't protect you like you can't protect me, but we can only hope and pray," he told her before quietly adding. "Since I do want to see you again."

Lothriel was glad that it was already dark, otherwise he would have seen how red her face grew. She couldn't control her blushing since she had realised her feelings for him and she knew his. It annoyed her a little but also made her feel very warm inside.

"I want to see you again as well," she muttered. "Alive."

"I'm not going to die that easily. I can't leave my sister on her own." he said and look ahead. "And there is someone else I mean to return to." he muttered, shortly glancing at her but quickly looking ahead again.

"I am certain she will be happy to see you again." she smiled, knowing that he meant her and it warmed her heart. She must be very important to him and that made her endlessly happy.

"I don't know if she will." he sighed. She enjoyed this game of knowing but him not knowing.

"Oh, believe me. I know she will be." she said and leaned her elbow onto his shoulder, her face now very close to his. "This war will end soon. Then we are all free to choose our fates."

She hoped that those words would grow into his confidence. And its spark seemed to be present in his eyes when he looked at her. With evil gone, why would alliances be important? It was clear now that only united would they defeat the enemy. Why should that mentality change? She leaned back to lie down on the grass, gazing into the starry sky. No cloud obscured the view and all the stars were visible. Eomer copied her, lying down next to her, their heads almost touching. Every now and then he glanced at her, the stars reflected in her eyes, her freckles a perfect map of the sky. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and the white streak as white as the moon.

"How come your hair has lost its colour?" he asked after a while. Her white streak was one mystery he wanted to solve.

"Lord Elrond said it was because of an injury to the head. I had it since I remember." she told him.

"How did Aragorn find you?" he asked.

"He was scouring through the forest when he observed two men with a baby." she explained. "He followed them for a while and they were suddenly attacked and killed by a small pack of orcs. From the shadows, he killed the orcs before they could harm the child. That child, was me. He thinks that those two men were either my relatives or they had stolen me. But I think I will never know where I am from or who my family is."

"You can always start your own family." he suggested and Lothriel giggled, suppressing her laugh.

"I would be a terrible mother."

"Hama doesn't think so. He told me how the children admire you. Even his son thinks highly of you." Eomer noted.

"Someone to admire isn't someone to raise a child."

"That's something only women know." he laughed.

"I presume that a child does look up to its parents. You looked up to your father, didn't you?" she asked.

"I did. His death was great grief for me. I always wanted to be like him."

A pregnant silence followed.

"Let's not talk about death." she suggested. "What are you going to do after the war is won?"

"Return to Edoras. If my uncle doesn't get killed, I will have time to prepare for kingly duties." he shrugged.

"You think of marrying someone?" she asked and he looked at her. "That is a kingly duty, producing heirs."

He sighed and gazed back up into the sky.

"That it is. I do prefer having a nephew as an heir." he noted.

"You don't desire a son?" she wondered.

"I do." he muttered. "But I don't know if I can love my own son if I don't love my wife."

"Why wouldn't you love your wife?"

"I cannot marry for love." he admitted as painful as it was for him.

"Yes, you can. You will be King. You can love and marry whoever you desire." she protested.

The only problem was that honour came in between desire. His uncle would probably make sure that he married a woman of noble birth. Maybe he could speak with him about it, at least he could try. He gazed over to her again, her eyes fixed onto the sky, his onto her lips. Drawn in by her appearance he leaned over her, his face hovering over hers and she was frozen. She lay motionless beneath him, as his hair fell from his shoulders to form a curtain to shield their faces from the world. Her eyes burned into his as her chest started to heave increasingly more. He could feel her breath on his face and she could feel his. The way he looked down at her made her feel weak and fragile. She could see how his eyes switched between gazing into her eyes and at her lips and she did the same. They were so close, the tip of their noses almost touching.

"You shouldn't let a man so close to you. It could end badly." he spoke with a low voice, oozing with an emotion that she couldn't identify.

"I trust you." she said, almost a whisper.

Without saying another word, he stood up and left. Lothriel gasped when she was free of his gaze and searched the sky, as if an answer was hidden amongst the stars. Then she laughed to herself covering her eyes with her hands. It was unbelievable how her heart was racing from only his glance and she loved it. Was this what love felt like? Why hadn't she been in love before? No matter, she was glad that it was Eomer and nobody else. The trotting hooves of a horse caught her attention and she peeked over the edge of the cliff to see a hooded rider ride up to the camp. The rider came up and dismounted, talking with a soldier who soon left. When she saw the face of the figure as he looked at her, she wanted to jump with joy. It was none other than Lord Elrond. Before she could walk up to him, he locked eyes with her and placed a finger over his lips. She paused but smiled. When he followed the soldier she noticed a sword in his hand. Her eyes widened. She recognised the handle straight away. It was Narsil, the shattered sword she had seen in Rivendell while she grew up there. She had heard the stories of the sword that cut the One Ring out of Sauron's hands. It was the sword of the King. Excitement build inside her heart. If that sword had been remade, what would Aragorn's fate be? Was a King returning to Minas Tirith? The world of men finally had hope. She waited and waited. When Aragorn approached her she jumped to her feet.

"Seems like you are going on a journey." she noted when she saw him fully dressed and armed.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile as she crossed his arms. He was already shaking his head.

"Lothriel, stay with the King. You have a strong influence over these men." Aragorn explained and Lothriel scoffed with a smile. "They need you."

"You have already convinced me. Go, and follow your path." she smiled and kissed Aragorn's cheek.

He returned a kiss to her forehead when Lothriel stepped back, giving Aragorn a small bow and the elvish farewell. Silence overwhelmed her as she watched her guardian leave her side once again. She remembered when he had left her in Mirkwood with Legolas and Tauriel, the pain she had felt. Before that, Aragorn had always been by her side with Lord Elrond, teaching her and guiding her through life.

"He will return. He always returns." she mumbled to herself. A reassurance she had to tell herself to believe it. She slapped her cheeks and turned around. "Time to sleep and regain strength."

When she reached her tent she found Eowyn sitting inside, her face pale and her expression sad.

"Eowyn?" Lothriel addressed her and the woman turned to her.

"Oh Lothriel." she whispered, almost crying. "Aragorn does not love me. Now I know. He told me himself, he cannot give me what I seek from him."

Tears streamed out of the blue eyes and Lothirel's heart sank. This was a broken heart. She wrapped her arms around the blonde who echoed the gesture, pressing her face into her shoulder. Eowyn cried quietly, like she had most likely done for so many years, alone in her room. After all those years, she had finally found a shoulder to cry on. Lothriel knew that Eowyn had a strong spirit like her brother but it could not stay strong forever. She lightly rubbed the blonde's shoulder, as if she was trying to brush the sorrow off her. The cloth on her shoulders was wet when they let go of each other.

"Who is this woman he loves?" Eowyn asked after a while.

She hesitated at first but then told her about the daughter of the elf who had taught her so much. Arwen had been like a sister to her, both loving to sing the songs of old by the ponds. She told Eowyn how gentle and kind Arwen was and how beautiful, not wanting to lie to her friend. Eowyn listened and when Lothriel finished, she sighed.

"I am sure love will come your way. There might be a lovely prince in Minas Tirith." Lothriel tried to cheer up Eowyn and when a small smile played on the blonde's lips, she was relieved.

"I just hope my brother will break his honour to the throne soon." Eowyn sighed.

"Even if he doesn't I will tell him and then hopefully be relieved of those feelings." Lothriel smiled with melancholy.

"Do not say such things." Eowyn stood and took Lothriel's hands into hers. "If his love for you is strong enough, then he will look aside his duty."

"I do believe I'm off to a good start."

"That is brilliant." Eowyn smiled and stepped back. "You will ride to war tomorrow. You should rest." she told her before adding. "And bathe. You smell more like a horse than a woman."

Lothriel laughed and wished Eowyn a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, all marshal's have been called to the war council in Theoden's tent. The King knew why Aragorn had to leave and the ranger had told him that Lothriel would fight with them. The subject of a woman fighting in a war sparked a great discussion. Some didn't believe, some made comments on her incapability and others seemed very eager to meet her. Eomer cringed. He hated it, the way they talked about her as if she was an object to own. He knew what she could do and he had to do all he can not to shout out. Theoden took that away from him.

"Enough!" he had shouted. "Lothriel has already fought with us at Helm's Deep and showed more courage than most of the men. She _will_ ride with us!"

Nobody dared to argue with the King and silence fell. Eomer watched and listened as Theoden explained the formation and order. He would ride with his eored behind the King's and Lothriel would stay by the King's side at all times. They didn't know what they would face but they were sure it would be more than at Helm's Deep. Eomer tightened his fists as the other men left, the subject of a female soldier passing between them again. One man stayed behind

"My lord, I have a daughter, a little younger than your nephew, but she is beautiful and has a kind heart. She has been swooning over him for a few years now."

"Has she? The last time I saw her she was still a girl." Theoden noted.

"She is a woman now and, Bema bless me, the men are always eager to see her." the man chuckled before he turned to Eomer. "You will like her. I could arrange a meeting with her once the war is over."

Eomer only nodded and Theoden showed his delight of a possible wife for his nephew. Lothriel's words still echoed through his mind. _You can love and marry whoever you desire_. The hopes for this were growing slim. When the man left, Theoden was still in a good mood of those news. A noble born woman in the right age. Maybe there were a few more in Gondor which could strengthen their bond with them. Eomer's silent throughout the conversation finally caught the King's attention.

"What is it, Eomer? You look troubled." Theoden noted but Eomer stayed quiet. He knew his nephew was a honourable man like all other men of Rohan, and marrying a promised woman wasn't on his mind. Many meetings would have to be arranged so he could get to know her. With a tender smile, Theoden placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "What is on your mind, son? Tell me."

Eomer stayed silent, biting his lip into a tight line. Now he had the chance to talk to his uncle about his trouble but he was growing unsure if he should.

"I love someone." he stated.

Theoden looked at him with that stern smile he had master over the years. This was what Eomer had feared but to his surprise, Theoden turned to him and gave him a small yet genuine smile.

"Tell me about her." he told him softly.

"She is kind, gentle, brave." he listed. "She loves nature and is a good rider."

"Lothriel." Theoden nodded.

"How…" he enquired with disbelief.

"I may be old but I am not blind, Eomer. I have seen the way you look at her. And the men see a lot as well."

Eomer grew quiet and a little red. Theoden turned away from him so he couldn't see his fond smile. He remembered being young and hopelessly in love, but for Eomer this wasn't a first. Theoden had witnessed his nephew drown in love once but it didn't last long. Since then his memory had been hazy from Saruman's influence but as far as he had heard, Eomer didn't bed anyone since that one. Now his nephew stood before him and confessed a love for a woman who wasn't ordinary. A woman who had caught the eye of many of the men but only Eomer had been able to approach her. Now his nephew was older than last time, wiser all the same and he believed that this love was genuine and to last in his heart. Theoden feared this a little.

"Lothriel is a capable fighter and wise in her decisions. She is loved amongst the men and as I was told, the children adore her as well." Theoden smiled but then it disappeared. "But not of noble birth."

Eomer swallowed and clenched his fists behind his back. Theoden stayed silent and in thought. When he looked at his nephew, Eomer stayed emotionless but inside he was feeling a storm. He looked at the King, trying to stay as calm and composed as he could, despite what the answer was going to be.

"Don't become distracted when we ride to war. You are one of my most capable fighters. I need you at your best." He said before adding. "And Lothriel, too. Inform her about the war council and stay away from her until the war is over. I want to hear no more of this."

Eomer bowed slightly and left the tent. He walked a few steps away from the King's tent and then stopped by a tree. The leaves shook when he punched it and Eothain already knew what could be bothering him.

"I heard that the Lord Berma's daughter likes to make straw dolls." he noted but Eomer stayed silent. "What did he say?"

"That I have to stay away from Lothriel, not to get distracted."

"I'll keep my eye on her." Eothain promised when he placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder.

Eomer nodded with a smile and Eothain departed to his tent. The marshal stood by himself for a moment. He prayed to Bema that his uncle could find it in his heart to let Lothriel be his choice. After all, she was raised in he noble house of lord Elrond. He wish he could tell Lothriel how he really felt towards her but the fear was so great that she would walk away from him that he couldn't muster any courage. But he had to tell her the details of the battle like his uncle instructed him, and that was what he was going to do.

"Lothriel?" Eomer stepped into her tent.

The first thing that hit him was the sweet yet subtle smell of lavender. She had been given a similar tent to Eowyn's, with a simple bed, a table with a chair and a room divider. He paused for a moment as he didn't see her anywhere, taking a deep breath and feeling himself relax. When he walked around it he saw her sit in a tub filled with foamy water. She looked at him as he simply stared at her. Her hair was glistening from the moisture and her slim shoulders disappeared under the opaque foam and water mixture. She shifted slightly in the water as Eomer was but frozen with his eyes on her. Strangely, she didn't feel in any way uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she asked, composed as if nothing was wrong.

He flinched slightly at the sound of her voice and straightened himself. Lothriel couldn't help but laugh as he awkwardly looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to intrude." he stuttered and stepped back.

"It's alright, I don't mind." he heard her say. "What can I do for you?"

Eomer cleared his throat, still trying not to look at her.

"You have missed the war council. I wanted to forward you the information." he said, trying not to show his embarrassment.

"That's very kind of you."

She sat up and stood, stepping out of the tub, completely bare before him. He looked away quickly, embarrassed which was also reflected on his face. He walked behind the room divider to ease his eyes, but he could already feel the heat rushing to his head, and groin. Although she did usually wear tight clothing, it still surprised him how thin she actually was. It was only very brief that he saw her bare figure but what he saw was perfection in his eyes. Wide hips, slim waist, slender legs, fair skin covered in freckles. That was all that was stuck in his mind.

"Please, have a seat and tell me." she told him while she dried herself.

Rather reluctant, he sat down on the next available chair and told her all about what had been discussed, all while nervously playing with his fingers and looking around the tent. When he was finished, she stepped from behind the wall and walked over to the man. She was combing her hair while she wore a simple tunic which loosely clung to her frame. But that was all she wore and it made Eomer even more uncomfortable. He hasn't felt this nervous before a woman in years.

"It seems like a decent plan. The element of surprise is on our side. They will not expect a mounted army." she muttered to herself as she walked back and forth in thought.

Eomer stayed silent and watched her. The neckline of the tunic was loose and he could see more skin of her shoulders than her actual clothing's allowed. The freckles on her face migrated down her neck like he had always seen but moved over her shoulders too, losing their numbers. Her legs were slender and showed a few freckles as well. Now that she was so close he could see a scar on her thigh that tracked from her knee up and beyond the brim of her tunic. It left a lot of room for the imagination and when she paused before him, his body went rigid.

"Thank you for telling me. You should rest. Tomorrow we ride." she told him.

"I have rested long enough." he managed to say.

"Still you should. A rested and calm mind fights with more vigor."

He nodded in agreement and his eyes met with hers again. _If only she was of noble birth,_ repeated in his mind over and over again, almost like a chant, like a prayer.

"There is something on your mind." she realised and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, before it poisons your thoughts."

Eomer stood when he felt her touch, gazing down at her. He didn't know what to say but then his mind was quicker than his heart.

"What is Lord Aragorn to you?" he blurted out.

"That is bothering you? My relationship with a man I have known all my life?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow it is bothering me, yes." he said which was only half true. And the answer didn't surprise him.

"He is like a father to me. He took care of me when none did. He has taught me how to fight, how to survive. That is something that shouldn't bother you."

"Aye, you are right. Forgive me." he muttered, looking away.

"It is forgiven. It is difficult to make the right decisions when the heart takes over the mind."

Eomer looked down at her, understanding what she meant. He swallowed and his cheeks slightly flushed. She paused for a moment when she looked up to him.

"I have something for you." she said and briefly disappeared behind the wall.

She returned with one hand behind her back. The other she held out, gesturing for him to place his hand in hers. Then she placed a small object into his palm. It was a small piece of wood with carvings in it, attached to it was a braided band of grass.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a good-luck charm I made. The carving means 'safe return'." she explained with a proud smile.

"I shall carry it with me to battle." he promised and she laughed.

"I do hope so. That's why I made it."

Eomer dropped his head to apologise for that stupid comment. He examined the little object by twirling it between his fingers, occasionally locking eyes with her. She gave him a sad smile before stepping closer to him, moving one hand to his neck, going on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his stubbled cheek. A small gasp escaped his lips as he gazed wide eyed into her eyes when she lowered herself onto her heels.

"Good night, Eomer." she whispered and turned around.

* * *

 **Next Chapter - A ride to war and closed eyes**


	12. A ride to war and closed eyes

**Since it is my birthday today, I shall post a short one.**

 **Been a busy week with school so sorry if it isn't much.**

 **I'm not good at writing fighting scenes anyway.**

 **I did use some scenes from the book so don't be confused.**

 **Big shout out for Lady Sophie of Arda and Saskia D. Fox, my BFFs on FF!**

 **Enjoy, like and comment :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - A ride to war and closed eyes**

When Eomer left her tent he was hit by the cold air that surrounded the camp. The air in Lothriel's tent had been very warm and humid which made the air outside colder and dryer. He was feeling the heat, at least where men usually felt their blood rushing when a woman was almost bare before them. The pressure felt uncomfortable in his breeches so he decided to stroke himself off. Meanwhile, Lothriel was hiding underneath her blankets on her bed, blushing heavily. She had shown herself bare to Eomer and now she was starting to regret it, shame and embarrassment taking over. Never had she been bare before a man and moments ago she had done it without second thought. She prayed to all the Valar that Eomer would not see her as a manipulative woman. Only then did she want to let him see what she really was, not a female soldier but a simple woman with scars. She wasn't almighty or invincible.

The next morning the camp resembled a busy beehive. Men were shouting, preparing their horses, getting their weapons or were already riding out. Eowyn had already said her farewells to her uncle and brother, now talking with Lothriel. She had to make the promise of returning and keeping her uncle and brother safe. After a long hug she headed to Geswin whom Eomer had saddled already.

"You shouldn't have." she said as she thanked him.

"Don't think much of it." he said as he turned to his stallion. He tried to avoid her gaze, remembering the situation of last night.

Lothriel made double sure that the straps of her saddle were secure when Eomer turned to her. She looked at him as he tried to formulate something to say, his brow creased. Lothriel had to force herself not to laugh at the way he tried to say something but failing miserably. In the end he just wrapped his armoured arms around her, shielded from prying eyes by his stallions large frame. It surprised her to be hugged by this man but calmly patted his back. She felt his gloved fingers dig into her hair as his embrace tightened. Now she could clearly smell his scent. It was a mixture of horse, metal, leather, tobacco and smoke of fire, yet well balanced so it wasn't unpleasant. There was a small hint of sweet ale on him as well. He had probably enjoyed a cup or two last night with his friends.

Eomer was also drowning in her scent. She mainly smelled of lavender, just like the air of her tent when she had bathed, but her days in the stables had caused the scent of horses and hay to cling to her. The smell of a rider and he loved it that way. He felt a lot calmer with her in his arms. And she was small as well, only reaching his chin. His protective instinct began to surge but then he remembered his uncle's words. He looked up and around, making sure nobody saw them together.

"Eomer?" she asked while he looked around.

He slowly let go of her, the worry crease still present on his brow. His hands lingered on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't die." he said with a low voice.

"I wouldn't." she smiled but he still held onto her.

"Promise me." he demanded, forcing her to look into his eyes as he held her face in his hands. One of his thumbs gently stroked her cheek and worry shimmered in his eyes.

"I promise, I wouldn't die." she smiled and before he could move in to give her a kiss on the forehead, she placed her hands on his and took them off her cheeks. "Let's ride."

Eomer smiled back at her and mounted his stallion, riding to his uncle's side. Lothriel followed. As requested, she stayed by the King's side. He seemed glad to see her as he greeted her and asked if she was ready for battle, and she was. The following ride was long and silent. Most of the men didn't speak and why should they? Many wouldn't return. They rode without pause, only resting once for the horses to drink. Lothriel sat by herself, sharpening her swords once more to be sure and to pass the time. Some of the men watched her in silence. She did look out for Eomer or Eothain, familiar faces, but it was difficult to find them in such a big mass of men, to find the blond among the blonds. Soon the King ordered them all to continue and they didn't stop a second time. When the horde paused they all gazed across the fields of Pelennor and witnessed a great army of orcs. The city of Minas Tirith was shining white in the sunlight and smoke arose from behind its walls. It has already been breached and no soldier was outside the walls. The high screech of flying beasts caught everyone's attention.

"Nazgul, how thrilling." Lothriel grinned and licked her lips.

Eomer, who was riding behind her, heard her words and sighed. This he should have known.

"Try to stay focused." Eomer grumbled and Lothriel laughed.

"Let's kill as many orc scum as we can." she announced and rode ahead to Theoden's side.

His eyes followed her when one of the men called from behind.

"You have a strange attraction for women, my lord Eomer."

"Who said I had an attraction towards her?" he called back.

"We all say it." they laughed and Eomer rolled his eyes.

He looked ahead at the army but shot a small glance over to Lothriel, who hand now positioned herself at the front. His uncle rode to the marshal's giving the last instructions.

"Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank" Theoden announced and Eomer nodded, giving Lothriel a parting glance.

Lothriel gazed after him as he joined Eothain and his eored. The her eyes wandered to the horde before them and she could make out the rippling movement of the thousands of orcs at they rearranged their position and formed ranks. It was like watching the large flocks of birds fly through the sky in a moving, almost liquified mass. She readjusted her position in her saddle and took a deep breath. Somewhere behind those walls was Gandalf with little Pippin. She hoped and prayed that she would see them again. The marshal's took their positions and the King turned to the Rohirrim.

"Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day , 'ere the sun rises!" he shouted.

"May the Valar watch over us all." Lothriel muttered to herself.

"Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin, and the world's ending!" the King shouted, his sword raised to the sky.

The word _death_ echoed through the masses with a thunderous roar, their swords raised. When the King's horse started to move forward, so did the others. Slowly they galloped faster and faster. Eomer watched on as Lothriel charged before Theoden's horse and drew her bow. She let go of the reigns and with deadly precision, shot at the orcs dead ahead. Eomer was astounded at the control she had over Geswin now. His cheeks flushed slightly when he remembered his remark of her sitting stiffly and having to move her hips more, which she was now certainly doing perfectly. His fantasy brought him into a place he shouldn't be and when Lothriel returned to her original position in the formation, he snapped out of it gripping his spear tightly. He lost sight of her when the two armies collided in a heap of metal and flesh. Being on horseback gave them the advantage. The horses galloped through the horde of orcs, like a battering ram and the men on top slashed their swords around. Lothriel managed to kill a few, trusting in Geswin not to throw her off her back. All seemed well when they turned to the horizon to witness an unbelievable sight. Giant elephants dressed for war walked towards them in a line.

"So the Haradrim have joined the forces of Sauron." Lothriel hissed and then turned to the riders. "Aim for the heads! Stay away from their tusks!"

Theoden order for the line to be reform and once again, the Rohirrim charged. This time more men fell victim to the enemy. The mumakil swung their tusks from left to right, knocking rider's and horse's through the air. Many tried to ride underneath the giant beasts and shoot arrows at its belly but their skin was too thick and they marched on, trampling over the horses. Lothriel managed to hit some of the archers on the backs of the mumakil when she saw one of them charge at a rider. It was Eomer. He didn't move, gazing up at the mûmakil and its rider. Lothriel wanted to help him when she saw him ready his spear and aim. He hit the rider in the chest, killing him instantly. He fell out of his seat, pulling the mûmakil's ear which steered it towards another, ramming it in the stomach. The two animals wailed with pain. Lothriel was awestruck and rode over to the man.

"Did you just take down two mûmakil with one spear?" she asked with disbelief.

Eomer just looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think you can do better?" he teased smugly.

"I could try." she said.

She aimed with her arrow and shot into the eye of another mûmakil. It reeled and tumbled backwards.

"I guess not." she shrugged and drew her sword, riding off.

Eomer smiled proudly even grinning which she didn't see.

"This isn't the time to think about the pecker, my lord Eomer!" one of the soldiers laughed.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

Eomer looked around but saw no immediate danger when something landed behind him, with a heavy thud. He turned around to see a fallen Nazgul and his flying beast, with an arrow imbedded in its head. The Nazgul stood up, still a little shaken from the rough landing and Eomer readied himself to fight it. The Nazgul turned to look at him but then an arrow shot into its face. It squealed and shook. Eomer turned around into the direction of the arrow to see Lothriel smirk at him. He gasped a smile before turning his attention back to the battle. The battle went on slowly. Forces from Minas Tirith joined them on the field, although not many, others freeing the city of the orc invaders. The Nazgul also became more bold, flying close to the ground to grab horse with rider and dropping them from deadly heights. Lothriel did her best to save a few when she could but one death struck her. The beast of a Nazgul had attacked Theoden but somehow the Nazgul was dead, and it was the witch king as well. A great victory on their side but also a loss. When they found the body of the King, crushed beneath his own horse, Eomer's heart sank. He had joined them when he heard some of the men call out to him. With a light touch he closed his uncle's eyes and stood, paying his respect to the man who had raised him. His eyes wandered when he saw something he didn't want to believe. A person lay on the ground, blonde hair and fair skin.

"Eowyn!" he cried. "Eowyn, Eowyn!"

Eomer ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. It was a heartbreaking cry he let out and many paused with bowed heads. While he cradled his sister, Lothriel walked up to him. She was as shocked as him, seeing the blonde shieldmaiden on the battlefield. She kneeled beside him and examined Eowyn.

"No." she mumbled to herself.

"Eowyn! Why are you here?" Eomer wailed. "Eowyn!"

"Eomer." she shook his arm but he ignored her. "Eomer!"

He gasped and stared at her, his hair wild, his face red and wet with tears. Pity filled her heart. She had seen the body of the King and now his sister had fallen as well. Now he was all alone, no more family left to be by his side. She gently squeezed his gloved hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Let her be brought to the city. We still have a battle to win." she told him calmly.

His eyes softened and his face relaxed as she squeezed his hand again and called two men over. Some other soldiers had freed Theoden from the weight of his horse and they carried the bodies of Eowyn and Theoden towards the city gate. Eomer looked after them and, with a stern expression, returned to the battle. Now the Rohirrim were without someone to lead them and if they were to come out victorious, he had to fill that hole. The battle went on when they saw the black sails of ships on the river to which they had driven the orcs. Reinforcement of the dark forces, but as soon as they appeared, the orcs were struck down by a sea of green shadows. Legolas and Gimli ran past Lothriel, the dwarf thanking her for leaving a good amount for him. Her hopes soared as she gazed into the direction from which they had come. Aragorn suddenly appeared, sweaty and dirty but with an army of the dead. Lothriel was more than glad to see him again and so was Eomer.

"So we meet again." Aragorn huffed. "Like I promised."

"Indeed." Eomer grinned. "I thought I was false to hope but you seem to be a man of foresight. Seeing a friend again has never been more joyful, or more timely." he laughed and they clasped hands.

Aragorn's eyes briefly met with Lothriel's, her eyes beaming with joy to see him again.

"You couldn't have come sooner, my friend. Many we have lost."

"Then let us avenge them."

Fueled with motivation, the Rohirrim, the soldiers of Dol Amroth and the army of the dead pushed back the army of the orcs successfully. Orc after orc fell victim to their swords and arrows. Lothriel managed to work her way through with a few other soldiers but in one one short moment, she didn't look behind herself. When the back of the axe hit her head, she felt no pain. All she felt was how her vision was fading and she fell to the ground. Everything sounded muted and slowly she closed her eyes.

* * *

Eomer was feeling more than exhausted. He slashed and stabbed every orc he could find, hoping there would soon be an end to the fighting. When he cut down the last orc to stand in his way, he paused to catch his breath, looking around as he panted. He scanned the ground, littered with corpses of men, orcs and horses. Slowly he stepped over the bodies of the men he knew and one caught his attention.

"No." he muttered when he saw the familiar green clothing on the ground.

He took a slow step and then faster and faster until he was running over to the person in green. He grabbed the shoulders to turn the body when his heart broke to pieces. He wrapped his arms around the body and looked at it's face, his brow creased.

"Lothriel." he whispered, as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She was lifeless, her skin pale, the blood on her temple dry. She must have laid there for a while now with no one noticing her. Slowly he started to rock her back and forth in his arms, like he had done with his sister, his tears falling on her cheek as he wept for her. He wept without a sound, his forehead resting against hers. How could he lose so many people dear to him in such a short while? His uncle, dead and crushed underneath a horse. His sister, who shouldn't even be here, poisoned by a Nazgul. And now, his love, lifeless in his arms. The same words repeated in his mind. _No, not her. Please, not her._ He felt so lost, with no more love for the world. In his grief he allowed himself to place a kiss on her forehead, her skin so soft. It was the first time he held her like this, the first time he had gotten so close, but the scenario was more than unwanted. How he yearned for her lips on his, her arms around him, telling him that everything was fine. Still, he yearned for something he has never felt from her and in his eyes, that made it even worse. While he mourned, his face buried in her hair, he didn't notice Aragorn approaching. Only when the man said his name did he look up. The ranger went on his knees, one hand on her forehead. A relieved sigh escaped him and his face relaxed.

"She is alive. She just took a hard knock against the head."

"Are you certain?" Eomer asked, tears still in his eyes.

"Aye." he nodded. "She might wake up after a night's rest."

Never has Eomer felt so much joy and relief. He gazed at Lothriel's face again, gently stroking her cheek. He didn't care if Aragorn was there to see his tenderness and intimacy towards her. This time he kissed the corner of her mouth, softly but not daring to go any closer. He wanted to savor the feeling of her lips for when she was awake, if he were ever to feel them. Aragorn stood, patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Bring her somewhere where she can rest." he told him before he left.

Eomer nodded and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He lifted her with ease and carried her in his arms across the battlefield in silence. Some of the men watched him with pity. Even Eothain followed him but didn't say a word. When hey reached the city, which had been cleared, a soldier of Gondor walked up to Eomer.

"My lord, your sister lives. She is in the house of healing." he told him.

With wide eyes he almost dropped the woman in his arms. Eothain was by his friends side immediatly. Eomer explained to him that Lothriel was indeed alive, only asleep. when Eothain placed a genlt hanf on his friends shoulder. He could see in his hazel eyes, the torn despeir to be by the side of the women whom he cared so deeply about.

"Your sister needs you. Let me bring Lothriel to a place to rest." Eothain offered.

Eomer nodded and carefully placed Lothriel into his friend's arms and followed the soldier through the streets to the house of healing. In the meantime, Eothain carried Lothriel into a room that a woman had offered. It was a small room with a small window and a plain bed on which he placed her.

"I hope you wake up soon." he mumbled to her. "Eomer would die of a broken heart otherwise."

And then he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Chapter 13 - A quiet moment and a little confession


	13. A quiet moment and a little confession

**I apologise for taking my time.**

 **This is the shortest chapter but there wasn't any more needed.**

 **You will see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - A quiet moment and a little confession**

A bright light pulled her out of her sleep. The sharp pain in her head stung when she opened her eyes and she groaned. Lothriel leaned onto her elbows and looked around. The walls of the room were of white stone, the bed was big and the air was clear and fresh. A tray was placed on the nightstand next to the bed, the food on it cold. She lay back down, trying to remember the moments before her mind had faded into blackness. Minutes passed when a soft knock on the door disturbed her. The door opened slowly and a brunette entered. Lothriel weakly watched her as the woman, clearly a maid, took the tray and left again. When the door opened again familiar faces entered. The trio washed and groomed and in clean clothes. Aragorn sat on her bed and laid his hand softly on her forehead.

"Good to see you awake, lassie." Gimli chuckled and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Three days." Aragorn answered.

Legolas offered her something to drink while Aragorn explained what had happened while she had slept. The orcs had been defeated, but the fires of Mordor were burning more fiercely than ever. During the night the horizon would be lit up in a onomous red light, striking fear into everyone's hearts. All the men were resting now to prepare for the final battle and her friends were glad that she had woken up. One big question lingered in her mind still.

"Where are Eowyn and Eomer?" she asked.

"You knew about Eowyn?" Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I told the men to carry her into the city." she told him and Aragorn nodded.

"Eowyn is recovering in the house of healing." he started and happiness grew across her face, her shoulders dropping with relieve. "Eomer, however…" Aragorn paused.

Her expression changed again to fear.

"Is he…"

"No, he is fine, but his mind is broken. He wouldn't even eat." Aragorn placed a hand on hers. "You should speak with him. He will listen to you."

With those words her blood rushed to her head, her cheeks burning. The men smiled at her, knowing fully well how her feelings had changed over the last few weeks. They didn't say a word and that calmed her. She had their support and she was glad for this. She rested for another hour, eating some food to sate her hunger before she stood and looked for Eowyn's room. The blonde was sitting in her room, quietly reading a book and enjoying the soft wind in her hair. The women embraced for their reunion, shedding tears. She told her about the fight she had raged on the battlefield and Lothirel's heart swelled with pride. However Eowyn had no success with her brother, who hadn't left his room for days. Even the blonde suggested for Lothriel to try and speak with him, and that she did. Nobody answered when she knocked against the wooden door with a tray in her hand. She slowly opened the door to see a slouching figure sitting on the bed, his back towards her.

"Eomer." she spoke softly but he didn't move. "Eomer please, you have to eat."

He stayed silent as she placed the tray on the table. A sigh escaped her and she sat before him.

"Eomer." she whispered, as if she was trying to call his mind back to reality.

He lifted his head slowly and their eyes met. Grief and despair had flooded his eyes but now a speck of relief glistened in them.

"Lothriel." he muttered.

His hands came up to cup her face, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumb. If there was one thing she truly loved about him then it was that despite his strong warrior demeanour, he could be so tender and gentle. He leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

"My worries were with you, but then I find my own sister on the battlefield." he muttered.

"Worried about me? You shouldn't have been." she almost laughed.

"I thought you were dead." he snapped, tears swelling in his eyes along with anger. "I have lost my uncle and almost lost my sister, too. I couldn't have lived with myself if you would have fallen."

"Eomer…" she started but he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"I don't want to lose you." he told her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you are important to me." he admitted.

This silenced her. His face stayed stern and his grip tight. Blood rushed to her cheeks but she couldn't avoid his gaze, she was fixated on his hazel eyes. In her mind she puzzled together words for him that would diffuse his worry.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I am fine and well. You don't have to worry any longer." she told him and after another long gaze, his grip loosened.

"Please don't make me worry like this again." he muttered.

"I will be careful next time." she promised.

"There shouldn't be a 'next time'. War is the province of men." he added.

"I have as many reason to ride to war as you! I may not have the same experience in war as you, but I have fought throughout my life as well!" she snapped at him. "You know what I am capable of."

"The fear of your death is still there."

"What about my fear, or your sister's? You could also be slain. All the women fear the death of their men." she said with a slightly raised voice.

She watched the muscles of his jaw tighten as he let those words sink in. She dropped to her knees again and gently creased his hands with hers.

"Death comes for us all, whether we like it or not. We strive for life although we know our lives will end." she told him.

He stayed silent. She could tell that the death of his uncle was still heavy on his heart.

"Eomer, I know losing a loved one is painful but you have to stay strong. The battle may have been won but not the war."

"How can you go on as if it isn't bothering you?"

"It does bother me, Eomer, more than I may let it show. But I fight for life, for all the children, men and women with a future." she explained. "And for the man I love."

"You have someone you love?" Eomer asked surprised.

"Of course I do." she smiled.

There was a short moment of silence as he collected his thoughts.

"You have never told me." he accused her.

"You have never asked." she replied.

Eomer dropped his head and bit his lip. Was this the end? All the emotions that had caused a storm in his heart were for nothing? He felt betrayed, betrayed by himself.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked, gazing at her with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"When he smiles, I am happy." she said, with a smile.

"Then I hope you will have a happy life with him." he gave her a weak smile.

"If he only knew about my feelings." she sighed.

"You haven't told him?" he wondered.

"No, so many signs I have left him but he never seems to pick them up. He is just a little too stupid and blind." she shrugged.

"I guess you will have to show him." he shrugged.

"And how?" she asked.

"Just tell him. We men are certainly blind to this sometimes." he smiled weakly.

"Indeed you are. But I think I have a better idea." she grinned and stood up.

Eomer dropped his head in final defeat. He couldn't be her lover, only her close friend. It pained his heart more than he wanted. That's when he felt soft hands on his cheek which forced his head upward. Lothriel gazed into his eyes and then pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened with surprise and before he could register what had happened, Lothriel pulled away. There was a long silence while she sat back down on the floor, glancing up to him with expectation.

"Me?" he gasped.

"I did say that you were too stupid and blind to notice." she grinned sheepishly.

He stood and offered her his hand to help her stand. Then he embraced her, nuzzling his face into her hair. She smelled divine of lavender, calming his heart and mind. Lothriel also wrapped her arms around his strong torso. They both stayed in this embrace for a long while. When they parted, Eomer held her at arm's length.

"Oh, Lothriel." he breathed and looked at every single feature, every single freckle on her face, as if he wanted to remember all of them.

"If you want to kiss me then do it." she teased and grinned.

Before she could react he threw her against the stone wall and smashed his lips against hers. Hot breath and ravaging tongues consumed both and Eomer had trouble containing himself. She let him pour all of his emotions into the kiss, the sorrow, grief, happiness and love. After a while he calmed and his kiss grew soft and loving and slow. She tasted so sweet from her last meal and it felt more than refreshing to finally lock lips with her. His one hand was knotted in her hair, the other at her waist, pulling her against his frame, but it wasn't like she could escape, the way he pressed her against the wall. To him, it felt like paradise. To her, it felt like drowning. His dry and chapped lips were now so soft against hers and his tongue, she didn't even know that it could be used in a kiss, let alone have such an effect. The way he probed her with it made her answer with the same motion. And the reaction that she got from him, a low growl and moan, made her weak to the knees. She also returned the reaction. The moan that escaped her nearly shattered his resistance. To avoid this he pulled away from her, both panting heavily, hair wild, eyes dilated and touching foreheads. They creased each other's cheeks and gazed deeply into each others blackened eyes.

"I wish to continue into the night, but I fear that this isn't the best time." he huffed.

"So it seems." she smiled softly. "Let me at least help you uncloth and bring you to bed."

He nodded with a smile and sat down on the bed, starting to untie his armour. Lothriel helped him and both stayed silent as Eomer lost more layers of clothing. When all the armour was dispersed, Lothriel walked over to the wardrobe to select fresh clothing. Meanwhile Eomer removed his boots, socks and tunic, sitting only in his breeches. He fell back on the bed and sighed with relief.

"Stand up." he heard.

He did as instructed and Lothriel's fingers traced the outline of dark spots on his skin.

"You are bruised." she poked one of the blue marks.

"They will fade." he assured her.

"Do you need an ointment?" she asked him.

"No, your worry is needless. They don't pain me any longer." he reassured her.

Lothriel nodded and then collected her courage to place a small kiss on his stubbled cheek. Then she headed for the door.

"I wish you a good night, Eomer." she said before she opened the door.

"And I you." he replied.

With a small smile she closed the door behind her and then exhaled deeply. Now he knew her feelings and she is and they were the same. She truly had been blind. But where was this going to go? It was something she didn't want to think about, especially when there was still a battle waiting for them.

* * *

Next Chapter - A final battle and a happy return


	14. A final battle and a happy return

**First of all, I would like to apologise for taking so damn long to update.**

 **To all the readers coming back, I salute you for your patience.**

 **But I thank you for the lovely comments this story has received so far :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - A final battle and a happy return**

When Lothriel awoke the next morning she felt very refreshed and rested. After stretching her rusted muscles she walked over to her window and gazed over the white roofs of the white city. It was the first time she had been in a city of stone, being used to the cities in the forest or on open plains, surrounded by warm wood, not cold stone. And yet the city sparkled like thousands of diamonds as the sun let it's warm rays fall, painting the walls in its morning glory. East, that's where she was watching the sun rise and the fires of Mount Doom burn fiercely. It was awestricking and terrifying at the same time.

A soft knock pulled her from the horizon and to her breakfast brought to her by a young and thin maid.

"Good morning," Lothriel greeted her kindly.

The maid sheepishly bowed but said nothing. Instead she placed the tray onto a wooden table and headed for the door with quick steps. It seemed like an attempt to escape her presence but Lothriel didn't let it bother her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Blue eyes scanned her face as the maid cautiously gazed at her. She was well groomed, the dress simple, her eyes tired. Who knew how the battle had affected her.

"Onoiwen, my lady." the girl whispered.

"I am no lady," she elaborated. "I am an orphan raised by nobel elves, nothing more."

Lothriel stepped over to her food and took a bite. The maid watched her. Why other eyes lingered on her she didn't know. It was something she had noticed ever since she set foot in Edoras. But there it had been the unfamiliarity of seeing a woman with weapons. Gondor seemed to have the same mentality regarding women and their supposed responsibilities.

"The women talk of your elvish features," the girl commented. "I mean no ill, my lady, they mean it with envy of your beauty."

 _Elvish features_ , Lothriel wondered. Weren't pointy ears elvish features? To which did they all refer? That was something she could ask Eowyn the next time she would cross paths with her.

"It matters not, dear Onoiwen." Lothriel reassured her with a smile.

Onoiwen excused herself and quietly closed the door behind her. Mourning filled the room as Lothriel sank into elvish prayers. She prayed for them all, the people of Gondor, of Rohan, King Theoden. Crushed to death by his sigil, the horse. When she felt she had done enough she stood and took another bite.

A knock sounded on her door once more. The door didn't open but a voice spoke through it.

"My lady, you are expected in the throne room," the voice told her.

When Lothriel arrived in the throne room of Minas Tirith her memories pulled her to Edoras and it's nostalgic wooden interior. The voluminous white hall of stone felt cold and lifeless. She began to yearn for the familiar scent of the woods when she noticed her companions along with Gandalf and Eomer. Gimli had seated himself on the seat of the steward who had thrown himself from the walls of the city ablaze. The dwarf was leisurely smoking his pipe sitting more like a brute than a lord. But it didn't bother the son of durin's folk. Her eyes briefly met with the Rohan rider who bestowed her with half a smile. The colour had returned to his face and he looked strong again. Then she turned to Aragorn. He was well groomed but his eyes looked tired and weary. Gandalf she was also glad to see again. Shrouded in white as it was his new attire. And a stranger was amongst them, his hair black, his beard well kept, his silver armour shimmering in the sunlight that flooded the hall through the windows. Their eyes met and the man bowed his head to her. She did the same and her eyes lingered on him. A swan was engraved onto the chestplate and the cloth he wore was a deep blue. In some ways familiar.

" _The white swan will rise again,_ " echoed in her mind.

The door suddenly creaked and two figures walked in with light steps. One looked like the other with the same eyes, long dark hair and high cheekbones. On Lothriel's face a smile grew. Before her stood Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond and brothers to Arwen and alike to Lothriel. She had grown up in their presence and hadn't seen them since she had resided with the elves of the woodland realm. The two elven men also noticed her.

"It pleases me to see you alive, Lothriel." Elladan noted and gave her a small bow with his hand over his heart.

Lothriel mirrored the gesture and Elrohir did the same. How many times had they duelled with sticks in the gardens of Rivendell, much to Lord Elrond dismay. But it was no time to linger in memories or catch up to current events. There was a war to be won.

"You have been summoned to discuss about our fate one last time." Gandalf started.

He took a few steps around the room, waiting for all eyes to be upon him.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight."

This was both dire and good news. It meant he was close to his goal but also that he was in more danger than before. Lothriel was glad that he hadn't gone alone. For one small creature to venture through enemy lands was a dangerous venture. But two could help each other. And both knew what was at stake. The fate of middle earth was resting in the hands of two halflings.

Lothriel stood quietly while mainly Aragorn and Gandalf discussed. The others listened and judged silently. The plan Aragorn proposed made Gimli cough from his pipe. Was he going crazy? Marching with all the forces they could muster towards the black gate and empty the lands of Mordor. A diversion, so Frodo and Sam have a safe pass to Mount Doom. A folly thought, Boromir would have said. May his soul find peace.

"I shall follow you," the prince of Dol Amroth announced without a second thought. "You are my liege-lord, whether you claim it or not. Your wish is to me a command."

"I shall follow you as well, my friend," Eomer spoke as he stepped forward. "You have given my and my people succour in our times of need. For this I will aid you."

"On behalf of house Elrond, we shall aid you," Elladan announced.

That was nothing less to expect from the elven friends of the Dunedain. Lothriel smiled at her brothers. Memories surfaced of Elladan and Elrohir teaching her the use of a bow and arrow, Aragorn watching them. Both were more skilled with knives than with bows and both had been ever present to her and Aragorn. Even when she learned the ways of the rangers in the wild. Now she could fight alongside them one last time.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success." Gimli noted. "What are we waiting for?"

Lothriel smirked at Gimli's comment. A proper dwarf showed no fear in times of death. He would mourn quietly and show nothing. Sturdiness was their virtue and sin all the same. Hazel eyes met hers and she half smiled at Eomer who mirrored the gesture. Aragorn however saw this.

"No Lothriel, you stay here. This will be a battle we may not return from." Aragon commanded her.

Her lips parted as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. He didn't allow her to join the battle, and yet she had been in Helm's Deep and on the fields of Pelennor by his side. The last one she almost paid with her life, but only just. A comprehensible reason why he wouldn't let her ride. But there was one matter that he had missed.

"Same goes for you. You are the King and charging head first into battle." she countered. "You give hope the world of men."

"Which is why I must go. If I don't none will and Frodo will not make it." he tried to justify his command.

Anger rose inside her. It was understandable that his worries were with Frodo, but how could he forget something so important? Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath.

"What about Sam? Have you forgotten him?"

Aragorn stayed silent. So he had forgotten. If he had forgotten that Sam had been with the fellowship since the beginning he had probably forgotten her as well.

"I have been a part of this company from the beginning. You can't make me stay behind nor can you shield me from fate should Frodo and Sam fail. That one orc I kill can make a difference. You will need all the swords you can gather." she reminded him.

"Let the lass fight, Aragorn." Gimli puffed. "She has saved my beard once. I vouch my axe for her."

"Thank you, Gimli." she smiled at the dwarf.

"I also agree to let her join us." Legolas second the thought. "She is a competent fighter."

Aragorn looked at his friends as they tried to convince him to let the woman he had raised join them in a battle they might never return from. His eyes met with hazel as he gazed at Eomer. The new king of Rohan dropped his shoulders and stepped over to the new king of Gondor.

"My friend, there are things we cannot change and minds we cannot waver." he explained. "And as much as it pains me, let her fight with us."

The elven twins also stepped forward.

"Lothriel is like a second sister to us. We would weep should she fall. Yet she has the right to joins us," Elladan spoke.

Elrohir nodded. Lothriel bit her lip and swallowed as Aragorn gazed over to her. She could sense the struggle in his mind, pulling on his judgment.

"Very well," Aragorn sighed.

"Then we shall muster as many able swords as we can. In two days we ride." Gandalf announced.

Finding able swords whose wielders did not fear their fate proved to be followed with difficulty. Many men were injured beyond quick recovery and only some of the those capable of fighting were tired of war. Some did weaver their decision to follow them into certain death. Within two days Eomer had gathered 500 good men and prince Imrahil along with Elladan and Elrohir added the force to a total of 6000 on foot and 1000 on horses. 3000 of those would stay at the west road while the rest would march on. It wasn't a large army but big enough to draw out Sauron's forces.

It was at sunrise they set out for Mordor. Even the two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, had joined Eomer and Gandalf on horseback. Lothriel rode on Geswin, who had miraculously survived the battle. It felt great to be reunited with her mare again. Even Eomer still had his proud stallion. For the first time they rode side by side into battle. Lothriel had chosen caution and had a thin chestplate made for her. It weighed a little but after sparing a few rounds with the men, she had found her skills still competent. Otherwise she wore her elven robes that had been washed and mended for her. It made both Aragorn and Eomer feel at ease. Eowyn had been unhappy to be left behind once more but she accepted that she was not at full health.

The black gate was staying true to its name. Carved out of the darkest metal or out of darkness itself, it loomed over them, containing the evil that has been gathering behind it over the years. Even creatures who weren't perceptive to the dark forces could feel the presence of evil. Lothriel was also no stranger to this sensation having felt it grow stronger over the years. Now she stood before its source. But she did not dare to approach it even further. She left that to Aragorn and the others.

"May Iluvatar protect us," she mumbled to herself in prayer. "And misfortune cling to the darkness."

When she saw the black gate open it marked the beginning of the end. Aragorn and his company came riding back, followed by an army of orcs. In the distance behind the borders of Mordor stood a high tower beaming a bright light upon them. Sauron had his gaze fixed upon them, just as predicted. The army of men huddled together, matching silently as the orcs began to surround them. It was creaky to everyone that they were hopelessly outmatched. By her side she heard Eomer taking a heavy breath. Their eyes met and small smiles danced on their lips and before then stood death.

Aragorn was the first to charge against the masses and all followed him. It was a battle that would go down in history. Every man took as many orcs as he could although there was no end to it. The struggle was great and yet the orcs fell one by one while the men stood firm. The final moment came when the eye of Sauron began to scream. All orcs and men stood by and watched as the black tower of Barad-dûr crumbled. The earth of Mordor opened and swallowed the army of darkness, leaving the army of men unscathed. It was a sight to behold.

"Lothriel." Eomer gazed at her from a distance, his heart dancing.

When she saw him her face lit up and she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. He spun her around while both laughed.

"It's over, it's finally over!" she laughed.

All rejoiced as the orcs fell into the depths of the earth. The foul creatures fled in small numbers but it mattered not for the men believed they would find their death in time. The victory was more dominant in their minds now. But Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, all the elves and Lothriel knew that Sauron was but a servant of a greater evil. They knew the stories of old that were unknown to men. The old evil which still slept but would wake one day. But not this day.

With no warning a deep tremor shook the earth and made them stare in disbelieve. Mount Doom was spitting burning rocks into the air, taking down the Nazgul and their winged beasts with its rocks flung into the sky. Silence spread amongst them as they all knew what it meant.

"No, Sam and Frodo." Lothriel whimpered and Eomer embraced her, cradling her while she sobbed.

The six of the remaining fellowship mourned when Gandalf took to the sky on the back of the king of the eagles. A small speck of hope remained that Gandalf would find the two halflings. And yet it was wishful thinking. If they hadn't been touched by the molten earth then the fumes and heat would be the end of them. Lothriel and Legolas drowned in elvish prayers when Pippin spotted the eagles returning.

"He found them," Pippin rejoiced. "He found Frodo and Sam."

The eagles landed before them, two with the Hobbits gently cradled in their talons. Lothriel and Legolas took them into their care, using herbs and water to tend to their burns. Gandalf did his best to help and so did Aragorn. Around them the soldiers rested, celebrated or watched the Hobbits. Eomer, Gimli along with Merry and Pippin provided the healing hands to the best of their ability. When enough care had been done the eagles carried the injured to Minas Tirith, the rest went on foot. And all the while Eomer rode by her side.

Night fell before they could reach the white city and so the army rested under the stars. They felt no danger on the open field and even lit a large fire and passed some ale around. Lothriel and the elven twins finally had found the time to mingle. The three exchanged memories and stories, recent and long passed. Eomer tried to listened while he was in the company of Legolas and Gimli. Legolas also told of his home Mirkwood and the curious tale of a company of dwarves a long time ago. Gimli was too full of ale to realise the elf talking about his father and Thorin Oakenshield. Instead he slurred about a different story.

"I tell you, horsemaster," Gimli burped. "The lady of light is the fairest of them all and I would break off this friendship of ours should you not think the same."

The Horsemaster raised an eyebrow at the dwarf. He had heard of the fairness of the lady Galadriel but a bet of this proportion must be the ale talking.

"If I ever set my eyes on her," he told him. "Last I heard the elves are all setting sail to go to the west."

"Ah," Gimli paused. "I forgot that."

"Gimli, my friend," Legolas interjected. "Wouldn't you agree that Lothriel is the fairest in lord Eomer's eyes?"

"I meant of the elven folk," Gimli growled. "Lothriel is no elf. She is a Dunedain, like Aragorn."

Eomer's eyes rested on Lothriel, her bright smile radiated in his mind. He had forgotten about that. Her life was bound to last longer than his, but it did not matter to him.

"You love her dearly," a voice spoke behind him.

Aragorn had come to join them. Eomer nodded to that statement and watched Lothriel again. She didn't look like a stranger next to the elven twins. From appearance they looked a lot alike, although her white streak was the only thing that didn't fit to the flawless beauty of the elves. But that wasn't what she was.

"I wonder what path she will follow," Aragorn mumbled. "Once we return she isn't bound to anyone."

"I want her to come back to Edoras with me," Eomer mumbled.

"I'm sure she feels the same way," Aragorn ensured him. "Lothriel has a heart for nature. I believe she has found a home in the halls of Meduseld. Geswin will bring her back."

A smile grew on Eomer's lips. Lothriel coming back to Edoras with him would be a great thing indeed. But first they had to return to Minas Tirith after they had rested the night. Many have already succumbed to sleep and the camp grew quieter, only whispers hanging in the air. Lothriel had also found a spot to rest her mind. Eomer found her sleeping peacefully underneath a tree. He joined her and she stirred.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered.

Some unintelligible sounds escaped her but then she came to rest again with her head on his shoulder. Eomer released a big breath and gazed up to the stars. The sky was clear that night. He hoped there would be many more nights he could spend with her. Sleep soon took hold of him and both dwelled in their dreams until the sun rose. Nobody dared to wake them in the morrow, for they slept so peacefully. It was the sound of the camp that was packed which woke them. They rode back to Minas Tirith as a steady pace until the fields of Pelennor lay before them.

"Truly, the dark times are no more," Eowyn rejoiced when she saw the army of men return to the white city.

She ran into her brother's arms and also Lothriel couldn't escape her embrace. Then to the surprise of both, Eowyn walked to Faramir's side. A gleaming smile grew over the lips of the shieldmaiden of Rohan. She and the son of the Stewart had become close in the short time they were gone. Lothriel rejoiced.

"You have found another after all," she noted once the women were alone.

"And you," Eowyn replied.

"Even if we both know how we feel, your brother is still bound to his duty," Lothriel reminded her.

"By Bema, is he still busy with those thoughts?" Eowyn fumed.

"Leave him in peace, Eowyn," Lothriel said. "He means for his love to stay with me even if his duties lie with another. Although I do not know if I could live like that."

"He will have to take you. But you have his love and that is only the first step."

Lothriel smiled at the shieldmaiden. And she rejoiced even more when the news spread of Aragorn's upcoming coronation. The spirit of the city were lifted sky high with the eliminated threat of Sauron and the return of the king.

"We shall redo the oath our forefathers have made," Eomer and Aragorn had agreed.

The dark times were no more. Happiness spread through the hearts of men and the light returned to the halls and homes of middle earth. An old age came to an end, a new one could begin.

* * *

Next Chapter - A white coronation and a ride home


	15. A white coronation and a ride home

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to post this**

 **I had the most important exams of my life Dx**

 **Now there are only oral exams left**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Thank you for your patience**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - A white coronation and a ride home**

Lothriel groaned and held up her arms once again. Eowyn was in her room with a large selection of dresses in different shapes and colours, trying to find the right one. The black haired woman stood in the middle of the rooms while the blonde picked up a dress, held it in front of Lothriel's body, analyzed and discarded it. Today was Aragorn's coronation and the women had to look their best, at least according to Eowyn.

"Can I please sit down for a moment?" Lothriel asked, almost whining.

"Patience, my dear. Just two more," Eowyn insisted, already reaching for the next one.

Lothriel huffed and stayed where she was, motionless and stiff, like a scarecrow on a field, but instead on a stool. Only two days ago had she stood with the fellowship and bathed in bliss and happiness while everyone welcomed Frodo back. He had lost a part of his finger and had a few cuts and bruises but they were healing well. It had been a wonderful sight to see that Hobbits bright smile after he had been relieved of such a heavy burden. Even Sam was back on his feet, thank the Valar.

Another dress was held before her but this time it didn't disappear as quickly as the others. It was a blue dress, the colours of Gondor. Underneath the blue, white fabric peered through. It was also simpler than the others, simple yet beautiful, even in Lothriel's eyes. Eowyn also favoured it. She compared it to Lothriel's face and then looked at the maid.

"This one!" Eowyn smiled.

The maid that had brought all the dresses nodded and started to gather the ones that have been discarded. Lothriel eyed the colourful mountain of discarded dresses. A shameful sight if she had been in the presence of elves. Along with their wisdom they somehow had a better eye for such things, picked one gown out of a thousands and it would suit everything. A skill that women did not seem to have.

"Now you can sit," Eowyn said and Lothriel sat down on a chair with a heavy thud.

A heavy sigh escaped her when Eowyn chased her on her feet once more to hold the dress against her. This time Lothriel had to hold it while Eowyn stepped back to take in its sight.

"How very strange," Eowyn mumbled. "Though your eyes are green blue suits you best. We will have to arrange blue clothing for you in Edoras, since we mostly use the colours of our home."

Green was the colour of Rohan, a colour Lothriel often wore. It was also the colour of the wood elves although King Thranduil himself chose to be dressed in silver and gold. But Lothriel wasn't enthusiastic about fabrics. She preferred clothing that was comfortable and durable, nothing more, nothing less. And now she was expected to wear a dress for a coronation. Eowyn had taken the liberty to choose her dress and do her hair. A lovely gesture but something Lothriel wasn't looking forward to.

"Can't we do this later?" Lothriel asked again. "We still have time."

"Absolutely not," Eowyn insisted. "We need to dress you and do your hair and that, my dear, takes time. I will not let you look run down on lord Aragorn's coronation."

The shield maiden walked over to Lothriel and inspected her black hair. The white streak she picked out and let it slip through her fingers. Then, with a commanding tone, she chased Lothriel into the bath to wash herself. While she did this Eowyn washed and combed her hair. There were a few knots here and there but otherwise they were well cared of. Despite having lived amongst the elves she had not taken to headdresses, tiaras and braids. Eowyn also inspected Lothriel's body as she waited for her to dry herself. Her skin was covered with freckles just how the night sky was filled with stars.

"Despite the warrior demeanor you have a beautiful figure," Eowyn awed. "My brother has found an uncut gem."

"Eowyn, please," Lothriel groaned and her skin glowed red.

When the two women were done and walked through the corridor, two men were waiting for them. Faramir and Eomer were quietly conversing when they saw the women approach. Eomer wore his battle armour with a cape over his shoulders, his hair washed, combed and loose. Faramir also looked much healthier. The colour had returned to his face and he was also groomed for the day. He bowed and kissed Eowyn's hand as well as Lothriel's, told them of their beauty and offered Eowyn his arm. When they walked out of the hall, Eowyn gave a small wink to her brother as he turned to Lothriel. His eyes wandered over her figure with a thoughtful expression.

"Do not worry," she said. "I wouldn't wear a dress again."

"Yet you should," he said with a low voice as he stepped closer to her. "You look very beautiful. Blue really suits you."

"That would all be you sister's handy work," she laughed. "It's a little tight and heavy. Now I need to take care not to damage this. I would rather be covered in dust."

"Even covered in mud, you would still be most appealing to me," Eomer noted while gently brushing her cheek.

She scoffed with a smile. Men would say anything to make a woman happy. Or maybe he did mean it. She wasn't sure. He had seen her in a similar state before. Eomer offered her his arm which she gladly took, both walking outside to join the masses. As if Iluvatar was smiling down upon them the sun was shining and the sky was clear. The air felt fresh once again and to the east the fire of Mount Doom has grown dormant. Many people had gathered. The men of Gondor, Rohan and Dol Amroth were filling the city along with the few elves from Rivendell, one dwarf, one wizard and four Hobbits.

The coronation went on with no disruption and everyone was merry in spirit. Lothriel awed at Aragorn as he stood before the people, dressed like the king he was with a crown of silver, the white tree shimmering and blooming. He stood tall and spoke a few words before walking through the crowd. All those he passed bowed to him, Faramir and Eowyn, Eomer and Lothriel, Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli, all the people around him. He paused his steps when he saw Lord Elrond behind a banner of Gondor. The elf holding the banner was a surprising sight, even to Lothriel. It was Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and belovéd of Aragorn. Their reunion was alike those of fairy tales, a long kiss and flying doves. It was such an enchanting moment Lothriel was caught in its beauty. Beside them the dwarf approached them.

"Lord Gimli," Eomer spoke to Gimli. "It seems our friendship is at an end."

Surprised both Gimli and Lothriel gazed at him.

"You told me our friendship would cease if I don't agree with the fairness of Lady Galadriel," Eomer elaborated. "Yet in my eyes, Arwen Undómiel is the fairest of the elves."

Lothriel's eyes widened and she gazed down at Gimli. She understood that the dwarf's heart had been enchanted by Lady Galadriel's beauty, but he must have not been himself when he had made that bet. Gimli was more reasonable than that but also stubborn. In silence, the dwarf gazed over to Aragorn and his elven love. A pout grew under his thick beard and he looked up to the king of Rohan.

"I must agree," Gimli started. "That Arwen Undómiel is indeed as you say. I withdraw my bet although the lady of light will remain the fairest in my eyes."

Eomer smiled and patted the dwarves shoulder and they followed Aragorn with Arwen by his side. The stride came to a halt when Aragorn reached the four Hobbits, groomed and washed and dressed in formal Hobbit clothing. Lothriel was too far away to hear his speak but when he bowed to them, it spoke a thousand words in silence. Everyone bowed, honouring and thanking those four halflings for their selfless efforts. Soon it was their time to return home to their peaceful Shire and Lothriel was already dreading the moment. When everyone stood on their feet again, the stride and celebrations continued until the sun was carried almost to the horizon.

The people that remained for the festivities retired to the the throne room. Aragorn, or rather King Elessar, sat on the throne watching everyone mingle. Lothriel stood with Eowyn and Arwen, whispering and giggling amongst themselves. The subject of men was a rather delightful one in such peaceful times. Eomer and Faramir watched their women with delight and Legolas was holding Gimli back from the ale's that were offered. Silence fell when the King of Gondor stood and waited for everyone's attention. Everyone was eager to hear his voice but to Lothiriel it was a strange thing, the way he locked eyes with her. Confusion rose inside her.

"My friends," he started. "I have spend my life in the wilds and have seen the strangest of things, yet there is a secret I have withheld from many."

Lothriel blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes a little. Everyone was bewildered by his confession of secrecy, even Gandalf. The wizard tightened his grip around his staff and muttered something to himself. Aragorn's eyes scanned the many faces until they settled on Lothriel. He lifted his hand towards her.

"Lothriel, please come here," he beckoned.

The sound of shuffling clothes filled the room until all faces were turned to her. In the midst of confusion Lothriel met eyes with Eowyn and Eomer, who were both as surprised. Reluctantly she stepped towards the throne, the crowd parting to ease her way. Aragorn came down to her and met with her, taking both of her hands into his. Both gazed into each others eyes for a moment before he began to speak once again.

"This woman I have found as a babe in the clutches of orcs and bandits," he announced. "Without knowing of her heritage, I brought her to Rivendell to be raised. I have taught her all there is to know about the wilds."

Some whispers traveled through the hall, heads moved together and Eomer crossed his arms out of curiosity. A knot build in her stomach and it was tightening. Never had she felt so exposed before. Why was Aragorn doing this? He let go of one of her hands and turned to the crowd.

"Prince Imrahil," Aragorn spoke and the said man stepped forward. "You told me at the last camp about the grief and sorrow of your latest child, ripped from its mother's breast and never to be seen again."

"Aye, that I did," the prince confirmed.

"When did this occur?" he asked.

"Sixty-seven years ago, my King," Imrahil answered.

"And it was sixty-seven years ago when I found her," Aragon elaborated.

The crowd began to whisper. From this they all knew, those three were of the dunedain. Lothriel glanced at Aragorn in disbelieve who looked back into her green eyes. This time, Aragorn took a step away from her, still holding her one hand in his.

"In Rivendell, you were just an orphan, but truly, you are the daughter of Prince Imrahil and princess of Dol Amroth," he announced.

The whispers turned to a mutter of different voices. Gandalf released his held breath and smiled at the woman. Eowyn and Arwen exchanged a glance and Eomer's eyes were glued on her. Faramir mumbled something about cousins he was oblivious to. Lothriel was of royal blood. It had turned into an irrelevant fact but now it had a new meaning. He was not wrong to love her in the slightest. Lothriel was still standing motionless and speechless before the two men when Aragorn turned to her again.

"Lothriel, this is your father," he told her before turning to the prince. "Prince Imrahil, this is your daughter, the one you have lost and I have found."

Her eyes met with the man's and he stepped closer. The silver swan on his robes was glistening in the light of the torches, as if it was burning. Their eyes met and only now did she notice his green eyes, same as hers. A lot about him seemed familiar in some way and now she knew why. His thoughts appeared to be the same as his eyes grew soft.

"What strange fate is this that my wife and I named our only daughter, Lothiriel?" he mumbled to himself.

He dared to lift his hand to her cheek and gently touched her cheekbone. It felt like fire on her skin. Never would she let random men touch her so. Yet Lothriel didn't move in that moment as he scanned her face.

"You have your mother's eyes and starry face." he smiled as he spoke softly.

It was a strange thought that there was a person with whom she shared her looks. She had grown up believing her mother to be dead. But she was alive. Her father stood before her. She had a home. She had a family. Something she had yearned for during her childhood but had left it in memory as she had grown older. Images flashed through her mind of what her mother would look like.

Aragorn patted her shoulder and that pulled her out of her thoughts. Around her the mingling resumed, Aragorn left to stand with Arwen and Imrahil stood before her still. Within the blink of an eye the man appeared to be a stranger once more. Before he could utter another word she fled. He could hear her birth name being called but she didn't turn. It was a fight, like swinging upstream as she made her way through the crowd and to the closest door. The cold air hit her body. With both hands she lifted her dress and tried to run as fast as the shoes allowed her.

In the great hall of kings a commotion had erupted. Gandalf tried to calm the crowd with his words and Aragorn apologized to the prince. Imrahil was calm in mind and heart. He didn't curse her for running as he saw it as an acceptable reaction to such a revelation. Eomer joined them after he had spoken with his sister to follow the woman.

"I apologize, my friend," Aragorn spoke to him. "It may be best if you go to her."

"That I intend," he answered. "But I must ask, why you revealed such news now of all moments?"

Aragorn stayed silent for a moment when even Imrahil gave him a questioning glance.

"There were many moments when I had the desire to tell her," he revealed. "But she had fallen in love with the elvish way that I did not want to rid her of such life."

Eomer wasn't happy with that explanation but stayed quiet. In the short while he had known her he had never seen her have such a reaction. Somehow his strong willed love had ran away and now he was a little angered. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Go to her, my friend," the prince said. "My daughter needs people she knows."

Without hesitation he disappeared out of the hall and into the corridors. Only a few servants whisked passed columns and doors but they paid him no mind. Otherwise the corridors were empty quiet and dark. A few whispers came from behind the door of Lothriel's room. The horse master held his breath as he quietly opened it.

"Lothiriel," Eomer softly called into the room when he also saw his sister.

His sister glanced at him and moved closer to Lothriel, whispering in her ear. Eomer didn't take his eyes off them when he closed the door behind him. He saw Eowyn smile at Lothirel before she stood to leave.

"Make her happy, brother," she whispered before leaving.

Eomer slowly came closer to her and sat down where his sister sat moments ago.

"Lothiriel," he spoke softly and moved to touch her arm but she shook it off.

"Don't call me by that filthy name," she spat.

The horse master was taken aback by this response. He was sure they shared their love so why she was hostile towards him, he was unsure of.

"Lothriel, look at me," Eomer begged softly and she turned to look at him.

It shocked him to see her eyes reddened from the tears she had shed. This strong woman's heart had been overrun with a roaring stampede of emotions and now she was broken. Lost. But one question remained.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to be royal," she sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Eomer's eyebrows rose while her eyes burned holes into the stone floor. It was a fact he had realised but he had never expected her to suffer under it. But in hindsight, it meant her fate was tied to her family. But there was one thing he could do to ensure her future in Rohan.

"That's a shame," he sighed, trying to gain her attention. "Especially when I wanted to ask for your hand."

Her eyes snapped at him, her loose strands nearly whipping his face, as if a fright had sparked the reaction. Wonder and confusion filled those green eyes he had learned to love. Her lips quivered.

"W-what?" she managed to stammer.

Out of courtesy and because he was raised to be a lord he kneeled down before her. Her eyes widened even more when he looked up at her with twinkling eyes and his hands on her knees. She held her breath.

"Lothriel, would you become my wife and my Queen?" he asked. "Will you make me the happiest man in middle earth and marry me?"

"I…" she started but no more words came out.

He saw how desperately she was trying to speak. It pained him to see how difficult an answer was for her so he took her trembling hands into his.

"I love you, Lothriel, more than anything else in the world. You have rooted yourself so deep into my heart, I'm afraid you would rip it out should you rid yourself from me," he explained with a hint of need. "But I only want you to be happy. I know you don't want to be a Queen and that is fine. You don't have to say yes. And even if you should, you can go wherever your heart desires. Even if I find the time myself I would go out riding the plains with you, like we have done before. We could…"

It was almost as if he was sinking. Sinking in the fear of losing her and her wordless response made that fear feel so real. His hands were clutching onto hers, shivering. Before he could continue he saw a glistening drop flowing down her pale cheek.

"Lothriel," he gasped.

"Eomer, I don't know what to say," she whimpered.

It stung. It stung horribly.

"I'm sorry. I should leave you be." Eomer stood.

"No, please stay," Lothriel gasped and held onto his sleeve. "So many things were revealed today, my mind can't comprehend."

"I know," he whispered.

He smiled and stroked her cheek softly. She placed her hand over his. This comfortable silence prolonged until a held breath escaped her.

"I have shamed my father before everyone," she mumbled.

"And he forgives you," Eomer ensured her. "He is a wise man and understands how you are feeling."

"Truly?" she wondered.

"Aye," he muttered into her hair.

"Then I should speak with him," she declared.

Both Eomer and Lothriel returned to the feast and he brought her before the prince. He left them to allow them privacy for their reunion and joined his sister instead. She bestowed him her loveliest smile and he gently kissed her temple.

"It has been quite some time since I have seen you this happy, sweet sister." he noted.

"That is because I am, sweet brother."

Eomer glanced over to Faramir who was currently conversing with King Elessar. His sister fondly gazed at him with love in her eyes.

"I am happy for you," he started. "But promise me you will visit our home."

"By Bema, of course," she gasped. "I am still a shieldmaiden of Rohan and it will always be my home. But brother, I thank you for your consent."

"By my heart I will miss you, sweet sister," he sighed as he took her hand. "But our family doesn't have to end with us. Be happy with your man and start anew."

"Something good must have happened for you to talk like this," she noted. "Tell me, what did you and Lothriel speak of?"

"I have received no answer as of late," he sighed. "But I have asked for her hand."

There was silence but with all the manners Eowyn had she kept her composure and didn't squeal. Instead, she smiled brightly, noting that she knew it would eventually happened and gave her brother her blessings for the reunion. Somehow she had misheard the fact that Lothriel had not answered his proposal yet. But for now it mattered not.

Just in this moment, Lothriel and Imrahil returned to the halls, arms linked and with smiles. They approached King Elessar first, exchanging a few words and smiles. That's when Lothriel's eyes met with Eomer's and she spoke to the men in her company, excusing herself and approaching the siblings of Rohan.

"I see you have found common ground with your father," Eowyn noted.

"Aye, that I have," Lothriel answered but she looked sad all the same.

"Why the sad face, my love?" Eomer asked and gently stroked her cheek.

"I have made the decision, when this is all over, to join my father on the return to Dol Amroth," she announced.

"You will leave?" Eowyn wondered.

Eomer was also astounded from those news. He had expected for Lothriel to return to Edoras with him.

"I want to see the home I never knew," Lothriel elaborated. "I want to meet the family I never knew."

Lothriel stepped towards Eomer and spoke with him while the festivities continued into the night. They talked for a while and the King of Rohan also exchanged a few words with the Prince of Dol Amroth. It was a peaceful conversation with future plans being discussed. In the end hands were shaken and they all went to rest for the night. It was difficult for Lothriel to find sleep but gazing at the stars was a lot more calming to her heart than she first thought.

The next day many guests took their leave of the white city. The Rohirrim was mustered, the swan knights gathered and the elves assembled. One by one they left the city. Lothriel mounted her mare, joining the company of her father and Eomer led to Rohirrim back to Edoras. Eowyn stayed behind with Faramir and both watched their friends depart with heavy hearts. Eomer glanced over to the company of Dol Amroth, her figure mixed in with the other dark haired men. He clutched onto the charm she had gifted him with before the battle of Pellinor. They had only briefly said their farewells to each other but parted with a promise.

" _I will return to you,_ " Lothriel had promised.

" _I will wait for you,_ " Eomer had answered.


End file.
